


HOPE

by AalimeaA



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Zuko (Avatar), Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hakoda Adopts Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injured Zuko (Avatar), Injury Recovery, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Water Tribe Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AalimeaA/pseuds/AalimeaA
Summary: Agni od zawsze obserwowała Zuko i od zawsze ubolewała nad jego losem. "Ma szczęście że się urodził", nie. To Agni powołała go na ten świat, on urodził się szczęściarzem, ponieważ Agni była zawsze z nim. Gdy zabrano mu matkę, płakała razem z nim. Gdy się bał, starała się by słońce zawsze na niego świeciło. Gdy jego własny ojciec skazał go na śmierć, zrobiła wszystko by przeżył.Z pomocą Tui i La wyprowadzili go na ocean Północnego Plemienia Wody, gdzie poharatanego Zuko znalazł Hakoda.Albo.Ozai skazał 8 letniego Zuko na śmierć. Hakoda znalazł go w łódce i się nim zajął. Nie sam oczywiście. Po prostu, Zuko wychowany w Plemieniu Wody XD Mocna inspiracja "Another Brother".First chapter is translated into english! You will find it in my profile, story in english have the same title <3
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 32





	1. Agni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68573) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



To był zwykły dzień i zwykły patrol. Co prawda wypłynęli daleko za umowną granicę swoich wód, jednak coś podkusiło Hakodę by popłynąć dalej. Może była to obawa przed kolejnym najazdem, który przed laty zabrał matkę jego dwójki dzieci. Może chęć odpoczynku od bycia wodzem. Może pokusa by dłużej pobyć z kochanką - potężnym oceanem. Może sam La wyprowadził wojowników Południowego Plemienia Wody na tak odległe wody, nie zdradzając przyczyn. Tak czy inaczej dryfowali kołysan przez spokojne fale. Dziś mijał 7 dni dzień żeglugi, jutro wracają do domu. Jutro sternik skieruje dziób na południe. Jutro zacznie wracać do swoich dzieci. Do 6 letniej Katary, która jak zwykle przywita go ze łzami w oczach ciesząc się że wrócił. Uściska go mocno i nie puści dopóki tego wieczoru nie zaśnie zmęczona. Do 7 letniego Sokki, który natychmiast zacznie opowiadać o tym jaką rybę złowił, jak dobrą sieć wyplótł, jak polepszyły się jego umiejętności w rzucaniu bumerangiem. Opowieści skończą się dopiero gdy zasiądą razem do kolacji i Sokka będzie zbyt zajęty pochłanianiem swoich ulubionych potraw. Do swojej matki, która cały wieczór będzie dziękować Tui i La za bezpieczny powrót swojego syna. Kurs obiorą jutro, w domu będą za 8 dni, dziś poproszą Tui o spokojne pływy i La o wartkie prądy morskie, byle szybciej do domu, do swoich rodzin. Nikt nie spodziewał się dostrzec małej łódki, która kołysaniem jakby utulała do snu swojego małego pasażera. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Agni od zawsze z przestrachem obserwowała życie swojego dziecka. Zuko od początku miał pod górkę. Zawsze odrzucony. Zawsze przestraszony. Zawsze samotny. Jedyne ukojenie w postaci matki zostało mu brutalnie odebrane. Bijące od ojca zimno i nienawiść wwiercało coraz większą wyrwę w sercu. Nie zdziwił się, gdy po zniknięciu Ursy i on pewnego dnia zniknie. Azula często mu powtarzała że umrze.  
Azula kłamie.  
Ona zawsze kłamie.  
Dlaczego tym razem mówiła prawdę?  
Zabrali go nocą. Brutalnie wyciągnęli go z łoża. Klęcząc przed ojcem ledwie ośmiolatek patrzył jak Ozai wyciąga nóż. Łzy utknęły, nie chciały lecieć. Za to serce próbowało wyskoczyć i schować się gdzieś pod łóżkiem. Pogodził się z śmiercią, czekał na nią. Dzięki temu spotka się z mamą. Tak pragnie ją znów uściskać. Ozai za bardzo się bał gniewu duchów, by go własnoręcznie zabić. Przeczuwał że ktoś go pilnuje, w końcu niemożliwym było uniknięcie tylu prób zabójstwa i porwania, które co jakiś czas skrzętnie przygotowywał. Czy to była jego matka? Ciotka? A może sama Agni. Ozai nie chciał wiedzieć. Chciał się po prostu pozbyć swojego syna i zrozumiał że musi przy tym uczestniczyć Toteż szarpnął jego kucyk i jednym ruchem ściął piękne czarne włosy i rzucił mu przed kolana. On go nie zabije, jego ludzie to zrobią.  
\- Zabierzcie go stąd, odpłyńcie daleko i wrzućcie go za burtę, z dala od wysp czy innych statków - powiedział rzeczowo, na co Zuko wreszcie zaczął płakać niezdarnie zbierając swoje włosy z podłogi. Ojciec popatrzył ze wzgardą - żałosne. Zabrać go stąd - rozkazał lodowatym tonem. Żołnierz zgarnął dziecko z podłogi i przerzucił sobie przez ramię.  
\- NIE OJCZE, BŁAGAM! ZAWSZE BYŁEM CI WIERNY! - desperacko szlochał mały książę.  
\- Ogłoś zaginięcie księcia Zuko - rozkazał jednemu z podwładnych - musisz się tak drzeć?! - mówiąc wyciągnął rękę do dziecka. Agni w ostatniej chwili uchyliła głowę Zuko. Niemiłosierny ból rozlał się po żuchwie i szyi małego księcia.Własny ojciec wypalił mu piętno. Ozai cmoknął niezadowolony. Chciał skalać twarz, jednak co za różnica skoro i tak zginie. Wyszedł z wysoko uniesioną głową. Przeraźliwy szloch dziecka usłyszał cały pałac. Azula zerwała się z łoża i lekko odchyliła drzwi by napotkać spojrzenie przerażonego brata niesionego przez żołnierza. Zuko krzyczał, wierzgał. Całą jego szyję i kawałek twarzy zalała krew i ropa sącząca się z rany po oparzeniu. Nie lubiła go, ale tylko ona może go nie lubić i tylko ona może mu dokuczać. Nikt nie ma pozwolenia na krzywdzenie go. Pod wpływem impulsu, a raczej obserwującej scenę Agni chciała zaatakować strażnika jednak w oddali szedł ojciec nic sobie nie robiąc z próśb i błagań syna. Dziewczynka tkwiła w miejscu, nie mogła się ruszyć, strach przezwyciężał prośby duchów. Rodzeństwo wymieniło ostatnie spojrzenia. W oczach Azuli pojawił się strach. Azula się nie bała. Nigdy. Dlaczego teraz trzęsły jej się nogi a oczy nagle stały się mokre?

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Agni nie mogła dopuścić by jej dziecko zginęło. Naginając wiele zasad, zmusiła jednego z marynarzy, by ten włożył zmaltretowane przez załogę dziecko do szalupy i wypuścił w morze.  
\- Tui, moja siostro pomóż mi - poprosiła Agni.  
\- Wiesz że nie możemy się mieszać w sprawy ludzi - Duch księżyca odparła spokojnie. Widziała już wiele. Kolejne zmaltretowane w tej wojnie dziecko nie było rzadkością.  
\- Nie mogę zostawić mojego syna na śmierć. Proszę, błagam cię, poproś twojego ukochanego. Niech wyniesie Zuko na jakąś zamieszkaną wyspę, nie wiem - urwała - do ludzi którzy się nim zajmą. To moje dziedzictwo. To dziecko ma siłę by zakończyć tą wojnę i zwrócić honor mojej nacji - Agni padła na kolana przed swą siostrą - Mnie La nie posłucha, lecz jeśli ty go poprosisz…  
Tui patrzyła współczująco. Dobrze wiedziała jak kolejne złe uczynki panujących nad ogniem krzywdzą jej ukochaną siostrę. Uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco  
\- Zrobię co w mej mocy

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Gdy tylko mały książę przebudzał się z gorączkowego snu, La mocniej kołysał łódką a Tui oświetlała ją swym blaskiem, by Zuko nie czuł się samotny i porzucony. Piwne oczy obserwowały jasny księżyc, który od tylu dni zawsze był z nim. W dzień słońce świeciło zbyt jasno, by zmęczony wzrok mógł cokolwiek dojrzeć, jakby starało się z całych sił ogrzać zmarznięte ciało dziecka. Troje potężnych duchów nad nim czuwają. Nic złego już więcej się nie stanie

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda mimo oślepiającego zachodowi słońca dojrzał łódkę, która powoli dryfowała w ich stronę. Natychmiast wydał rozkaz by się zbliżyć. Nie dostrzegli wrogiej floty, wysp w okolicy nie ma żadnych, więc zagadką było co robi szalupa po środku oceanu. Załoga z przerażeniem odkryła niedługo później zabiedzonego pasażera dryfującego przez wodę. Hakoda i Bato spuścili liny na łódkę i zsunęli się do dziecka. Chłopiec, niewiele starszy od jego własnego syna nieprzytomnie powłóczył oczami, gdy nagle Hakoda zeskoczył na deski. Dziecko miało porcelanową twarz, czarne jak noc włosy, ubrany w podarte, czerwono złote odzienie, które od razu zdradziło jego pochodzenie. Bracia krwi spojrzeli na siebie nim Hakoda dotknął chłopca, który natychmiast skulił się przyciągając prawą nogę do piersi i łkając cicho. Lewa noga nie drgnęła.  
\- Pewnie złamana - skomentował Bato zauważając opuchliznę. Hakoda jeszcze raz, tym razem delikatniej i pewniej złapał za ramię dziecka i obrócił go na plecy, ukazując wszystkim zebranym przy burcie, rozległe oparzenie ciągnące się od skraju żuchwy, dalej przez szyję, zachodzące na łopatkę i kończące się pod obojczykiem. Ewidentnie zakażone, ociekające krwią i ropą, zapewne nie widzące lekarza od dawna o ile w ogóle. Po załodze przeszły szmery, wyklinali Naród Ognia i litowali się nad dzieckiem.  
\- Kurwa - skomentował cicho. Chłopak otworzył oczy i z przerażeniem spojrzał na mężczyznę o ciemniejszej skórze, brązowych włosach i niebieskich ubraniach. Plemię wody - pomyślał natychmiast. Z oczu pociekły łzy, tym razem nie z bólu, głodu i pragnienia jak przez ostatnie dni, lecz ze strachu. Bał się północnych dzikusów, jak to nazywali ich marynarze.  
\- N-nie - wyjąkał - Ni-Nie zabijajcie mnie - błagał urywanym głosem, coraz bardziej przyciskając ręce do klatki piersiowej mimo bólu lewej ręki przez ranę. Hakoda natychmiast delikatnie się uśmiechnął.  
\- Shh - wyszeptał - pomożemy ci - delikatnie wsunął jedną rękę pod łopatki chłopca, wywołując jeszcze większy płacz małego żeglarza - już wszystko w porządku - szeptał uspokajająco tak jak do Sokki, który płakał po stracie mamy, czy Katary, która nie wiedząc co się stało dopytywała kiedy wróci Kaya. Bato w tym czasie wspiął się na pokład statku i wraz z pobratymcami zaczęli kombinować jak przetransportować dziecko na pokład nie wywołując niepotrzebnego bólu. Hakoda wsunął drugą rękę po uda dziecka i spróbował lekko go unieść. Ruch lewej nogi wywołał skowyt chłopca, który natychmiast stracił przytomność. Załoga w tym czasie wiązała liny. Łódka po obu stronach miała wystające małe belki. Postanowili zaczepić o nie liny i unieść szalupę na tyle by dosięgnąć chłopca. Plan się powiódł. Przy pierwszym szarpnięciu Hakoda lekko się zachwiał. Mocniej przycisnął chłopca do swojej piersi, który na ten niezamierzony gest bliskości, nieświadomie wczepił się lewą ręką w tunikę wodza. Ten gest ścisnął serce Hakody, nagle zachciał ochronić to dziecko przed całym złem tego świata. Chłopca przejął natychmiast Atka.  
\- Zajmij się nim - polecił wódz. Lekarz wypływający zawsze z całą załogą bez słowa skierował się pod pokład. Bato podał rękę Hakodzie, który jednym susem wskoczył na pokład. Wódz odprowadził wzrokiem Atkę.  
\- Co z nim zrobimy - dopytał Bato. Nagle cała załoga uniosła głos.  
\- Nie możemy go wyrzucić z powrotem!  
\- A jak się okaże magiem ognia?  
\- Jeśli go wrzucimy z powrotem, będziemy na równi z tymi, którzy go tak skrzywdzili!  
\- Nie możemy ryzykować...  
\- To wróg!  
\- To tylko dziecko!  
\- Zabierzemy go ze sobą? I kto go będzie pilnował?  
\- A jak kogoś skrzywdzi?  
\- To dziecko niczym nie zawiniło!  
\- Na zachód jest wyspa Kyoshi, neutralna w tej wojnie...  
\- Ale to nadłoży żeglugi, nie wystarczy nam zapasów.  
\- A jeśli to podstęp?  
\- CISZA - uciął Hakoda - Nie zostawimy go i jak na razie nie wiemy czy jest magiem. Kierujemy się do domu, tam zadecydujemy co z nim zrobić. Najwyżej przy następnej wyprawie oddamy go mieszkańcom Kyoshi. Na razie wracajcie do swoich zajęć - Załoga rozeszła się dalej dyskutując między sobą co z rozbitkiem. Hakoda złapał się za nasadę nosa. Bato dotknął ramię przyjaciela.  
\- Co planujesz?  
\- Nie wiem - uciął unosząc rezygnująco kącik ust, po czym skierował się do swojego gabinetu.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Agni odetchnęła gdy Zuko był już bezpieczny.  
\- Nic więcej zrobić nie mogę - odparł La - reszta w rękach ludzi.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Obyś się nie myliła i to dziecko naprawdę zakończy wojnę. Nie tylko ty współodczuwasz ból swojej nacji.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Zuko obudził się w świecie bólu, nie żeby to była jakaś nowość. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni dzień w dzień zmagał się z znęcaniem i szyderstawmi od strony załogi statku. Cały czas trzymany w celi, przykuty łańcuchami z marną ilością okropnego jedzenia i wody. Przez cały ten czas pytał Agni “Dlaczego?”. Jednak nie dostawał odpowiedzi, jedynie promienie słońca śmiało wkradały się do celi rozjaśniając to ponure miejsce. W końcu los się uśmiechnął i w nocy jeden z marynarzy, który zawsze niezdarnie opatrywał mu rany, nakazał być cicho. Wsadził go do szalupy i rzucił jedynie “Niech Agni cię prowadzi”, po czym wypuścił małego księcia w morze. Skończyły się tortury, zaczęła walka z pragnieniem i głodem. Zuko był pewien że zginie, jednak co jakiś czas budził się odnajdując że wciąż jest żywy. Różnica była taka że było mu ciepło, nie czuł już przeraźliwego zimna. Nie pamiętał momentu, w którym go uratowano, więc gdy rozchylił oczy i dostrzegł belkowany sufit i skóry zwierząt, kolejna fala strachu przejęła małe ciało. Nim jednak wpadł w panikę poczuł jak swędzi go szyja po lewej stronie. Uniósł ręce by dotknąć, lecz ktoś o znacznie silniejszym chwycie, delikatnie złapał za jego dłonie i ułożył z powrotem na miękkie futra, którymi był przykryty.  
\- Nie dotykaj! - nakazał głos. Zuko nie za bardzo go rozumiał, przez gorączkę wszystko się plątało i mieszało - pij - ktoś przystawił mu do ust czarkę, podpierając delikatnie głowę. Woda wlała mu się do ust, począł czym prędzej pić z obawy że więcej nie odstanie. Przymknął oczy - ej, spokojnie - głos był uspokajający mimo że gruby i rzeczowy - nie tak prędko - Gdy ugasił pragnienie, ktoś położył jego głowę na poduszkę. Nie miał już sił by trzymać oczy dłużej otwarte, czy choćby się bać. Ostatnie co poczuł przed ponownym gorączkowym snem to zimny okład na swoim czole, który dał ukojenie jakiego pragnął. Jeśli to sen, niech trwa.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Gdy chłopiec przechylił lekko głowę zapadając w głębszy sen, do kajuty wszedł Hakoda.  
\- Co z nim?  
\- Źle - Zrezygnowany odparł Atka - Złamana lewa noga. Zakażone oparzenie, przez które męczy go wysoka gorączka, której nie mogę zbić. Po za tym zdarte nadgarstki, mnóstwo siniaków i mniejszych ran. Dzieciak jest odwodniony i wygłodzony. Jeśli gorączka nie spadnie, to nie przeżyje.  
\- Obudził się chociaż?  
\- Raz, przed chwilą. Obudziło go pragnienie, zaraz później zasnął. Czas pokaże.  
\- Tui i La - zaklął Hakoda. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Następne dni mijały tak samo. Zuko budził się co jakiś czas, zawsze ktoś przy nim był. Raz rzeczowy i gruby głos osoby, która sprawiała ból lecz tuż po tym dawała mu coś do picia co uśmierzało pragnienie i otumaniało na następne parę godzin. Innym razem osoba z ciepłym głosem pomagała mu przełknąć słony bulion, zmieniała chłodny okład na czole i szeptała uspokajające słowa. Skądś już znał ten głos, lecz był zbyt zmęczony by o tym myśleć. Za każdym razem tylko lekko rozchylał oczy i nieprzytomnie starał się dojrzeć osobę, która koło niego siedzi, lecz zmęczenie i gorączka szybko go dopadały i zasypiał często w trakcie gdy podawano mu wodę, leki czy pożywniejszą przetartą zupę. W końcu obudził się z mniej więcej naturalnego snu. Wreszcie przytomnym wzrokiem obejrzał miejsce, w którym był. Oczywiście przeraził się gdy dostrzegł futra, niebieski materiał i drewno zamiast metalu. Chciał wstać, lecz gdy podparł się ręką ukłucie bólu w nadgarstku sprawiło że opadł niezdarnie na poduszkę.  
\- Ostrożnie - na dźwięk ciepłego głosu poderwał głowę, która zapulsowała a świat lekko zawirował. Gdy ponownie wyostrzył wzrok, mężczyzna o ciemniejszej skórze brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach był już na tyle blisko by zrobić mu krzywdę. Cofnął się przerażony w głąb łóżka, ignorując ból nadgarstków, nogi i szyi. Mężczyzna powoli odstawił miskę z jedzeniem i spokojnie podszedł do chłopca - Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy - zapewnił - już dobrze. Boli Cię coś? - Zuko patrzył na każdy ruch, cały się trząsł. Spiął się jeszcze bardziej gdy mężczyzna usiadł niebezpiecznie blisko - Jak się nazywasz? - Cisza. Zuko bał się odpowiedzieć. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda patrzył na skulone dziecko, które nie odpowiedziało na żadne z jego pytań. Odetchnął po czym sięgnął po miskę z zupą.  
\- Na pewno jesteś głodny - na te słowa brzuch chłopca wydał desperacki sygnał. Hakoda lekko się zaśmiał i nabrał na łyżkę trochę jedzenia. Podsunął dziecku łyżkę pod nos, wcześniej dmuchając lekko by upewnić się że mały żeglarz się nie poparzy. Jednak chłopiec zacisnął usta i spuścił wzrok. Wódz uniósł brew - mam pierwszy spróbować? - Zapytał, odczekał chwilę nim dziecko uniosło oczy i wtedy wziął pierwszy kęs - Widzisz? Wszystko w porządku, twoja kolej - napełnił ponownie łyżkę. Chłopiec bezwiednie rozchylił lekko usta. Hakoda uśmiechnął się i zbliżył łyżkę. Żeglarz wahał się przez chwilę, jednak kolejne burczenie przekonało go by zaufać obcemu. Świeży rosół był czymś tak niespotykanie dobrym dla tego chłopca, że po kilku łyżkach wyczekiwał zniecierpliwiony aż Hakoda znów poda mu jedzenie, za każdym razem jednak bojąc się że jest to ostatnia porcja. Nie ośmielił się unieść rąk, za bardzo go bolały nadgarstki - Koniec, brawo. Zjadłeś wszystko - Hakoda pokazał dziecku pustą miskę - Niestety nie mogę Ci na razie dać więcej. Za długo nic nie jadłeś - pokrzepiający uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy wodza - Na pewno ci nie wygodnie - stwierdził - mogę ci pomóc się poprawić? - Chłopiec patrzył przez chwile nieufnie, po czym nieśmiało pokiwał głową. Hakoda powoli zbliżył ręce i pomógł mu usiąść wygodniej, uważając na nogę, bark i szyję. Czuł jak z każdym ruchem mięśnie dziecka drżąc spinają się - Powiesz mi, jak masz na imię? - Po dłuższej chwili chłopiec spuścił głowę i nerwowo mieląc palce wydukał.  
\- Z-zuk-ko - urwany oddech wyrwał się z ust - Książę Z-uko - zaprzeczył - J-już n-n-nie. Po prostu Zuko.  
\- Dlaczego byłeś na tej łódce - Hakoda chciał złapać dziecko, jednak bał się że wystraszy i tak już przerażonego chłopca.  
\- O-on, chciał mnie z-zabić. P-powiedział by w-wrzucili mn-mnie d-d-do wody, daleko - zaczął płakać.  
\- Już dobrze - Hakoda przemógł się i dotknął delikatnie ramienia Zuko - Kim on był?  
\- T-To mój ojciec. Syn Władcy Ognia, O-oz-zai. On-On-On - Rzewny płacz wydarł się z gardła dziecka. Wódz złapał w delikatnym pocieszającym uścisku chłopca, który momentalnie objął tors Hakody i wbił twarz w jego klatkę piersiową dalej chlipiąc żałośnie.  
\- Czy Ozai - Hakodzie ciężko przeszło przez gardło imię tego potwora - Cz to on Cię tak skrzywdził? - Zuko pokiwał głową.  
\- O-On mi mnie poparzył. On mi z-zrobił t-to co mam na szyi.  
\- A reszta? Kto złamał Ci nogę? - Wódz bezwiednie dłonią zaczął kręcić koła na plecach dziecka.  
\- Z-załog-ga.  
Hakoda nic więcej nie mówił. Trzymał chłopca w ciasnym i bezpiecznym uścisku tak długo jak Zuko tego potrzebował. Płacz po chwili zmienił się w ciche chlipanie, a potem w pociągania nosem. Cały czas trząsł się a ramiona nierówno opadały z każdym urwanym oddechem. Do kajuty po cichu wszedł Atka z czarką i pakunkiem nowych opatrunków. Chwilę patrzył jak Hakoda trzyma roztrzęsione dziecko w ramionach.  
\- Wodzu? - Zapytał niepewnie. Na dźwięk obcego głosu , Zuko wzmocnił słaby uścisk i starał się schować w ramionach Hakody.  
\- Zuko, to jest nasz medyk. Przyszedł ci zmienić opatrunki. Nic Ci nie grozi. Nikt więcej cię nie skrzywdzi, obiecuję - Wyszeptał mężczyzna. Atka nic więcej już nie mówiąc podał napar Hakodzie - Wypij mały wojowniku, pomoże na ból i pójdziesz spać - Zuko pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie chce iść spać - wychlipiał - j-jak się obudzę, t-to znowu tam będę. A tam jest zimno i s-strasznie.  
\- Jak się obudzisz to będziesz cały czas w tym łóżku, a ja będę obok. Nie bój się. To nie jest sen - Piwne oczy z nadzieją pierwszy raz w pełni spojrzały na Hakodę. Mężczyzna lekko odsunął chłopca i podał mu czarkę z naparem. Dziecko niepewnie wypiło kilka łyków - dobry chłopiec. Jeszcze trochę - powiedział budująco. Zuko wypił do dna leki, niepewnie wychylając rękę by sięgnąć czarkę, lecz zaraz ponownie złapał się tuniki Hakody - Nie było takie złe prawda? - Chłopiec spuścił głowę zezując lekko na Atkę rozkładającego rzeczy. Po chwili oczy same zaczęły mu się zamykać - Nie walcz z tym. Idź spać, będę przy tobie gdy się obudzisz - Zuko zasnął na siedząco cały czas kurczowo ściskając ubrana mężczyzny. Hakoda delikatnie ułożył go na łóżku i odsunął się robiąc miejsce Atce. Lekarz przyłożył mokrą szmatkę do opatrunku na szyi by rozmoczyć skrzepy.  
\- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś Wodzu? - Dopytał Atka nie odrywając wzroku z chłopca.  
\- Całkiem sporo. Opowiem wszystko na zebraniu. Ile będzie spał?  
\- Do rana. Dałem mu silne leki, zmiana opatrunków z takich ran nigdy nie jest przyjemna - Hakoda pokiwał głową.  
\- Jak skończysz przyjdź do mojej kajuty. Trzeba ustalić co z nim zrobimy - Wódz wyszedł z pomieszczenia by zwołać swoją załogę. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	2. La

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko coraz bardziej ufa Plemieniu Wody. Azulon nie jest debilem a Azula tęskni za bratem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powiem szczerze fajnie mi się to pisze XD

Cała załoga, czyli w sumie wszyscy mężczyźni zdolni do walki w wiosce zebrali się w największej kajucie pod pokładem - gabinecie Hakody. Jako ostatni dołączył Atka, gdy tylko zamknął drzwi za sobą, rozpoczęła się debata.  
\- To, co z nim zrobimy? - Dopytał jeden z wojowników o imieniu Denahi.  
\- Kim on jest w ogóle?  
\- Zanim wam powiem kim jest, co byście z nim zorbili? - Hakoda splótł ręce i oparł się wygodnie. W pomieszczeniu nastała cisza, załoga wymieniała między sobą spojrzenia. Nikt nie chciał mieć krwi dziecka na rękach - No właśnie, sytuacja patowa.  
\- Na pewno nie zostawilibyśmy go na śmierć.  
\- To w końcu dziecko, ile on może mieć lat? 6? 7? Nie jest niczemu winne.  
\- Ale pochodzi z Narodu Ognia.  
\- To cywil. To przywódcy i ich żołnierze są winni tylu śmierci.  
\- To wnuk władcy ognia - odezwał się w końcu Hakoda. Nastała nerwowa atmosfera - Jego własny ojciec skazał go na śmierć.  
\- Ja wiedziałem że to bestie… - mruknął Sitka opierając się o swojego brata, Atkę.  
\- Włada ogniem?  
\- Tego nie wiem, był zbyt roztrzęsiony na dalsze pytania.  
\- Więc się obudził…  
\- A myślałeś że skąd wódz wie te informacje? Zgadywał?!  
\- Amruq, Rohan - zganił Hakoda dwóch najmłodszych podwładnych. Osiemnastolatkowie spuścili głowy - Czyli nie mamy wyboru. Dzieciak zostaje z nami jak na razie - Załoga mruknęła niezadowolona. Nie podobało im się widmo mania w wiosce wnuka władcy ognia, który może się okazać magiem, lecz nikt nie miał lepszego pomysłu. Alternatywą była Kyoshi, lecz potrzeba było kilkunastu dni żeglugi by się na nią dostać zahaczając o dom, opróżniając i tak mizerną spiżarnię, po za tym nie było pewne czy mieszkańce Kyoshi wogóle go przyjmą. Znani byli z obojętności na otaczający ich świat.  
\- Nie ma wyjścia, co jeśli okaże się jednak niebezpieczny? - Hakoda przymknął oczy i pomyślał przez chwilę.  
\- Wtedy go zabije - na chłodny ton wielu wojów obróciło się z przestrachem. To dlatego Hakoda był wodzem. Wyrozumiały, stanowczy o miękkim sercu, jednocześnie potrafiący zabijać z zimną krwią swoich wrogów - nie sądzę by jednak był groźny, nawet jeśli okaże się magiem. Za dużo strachu jest w jego oczach - załoga pokiwała głowami. Bato skrzyżował ręce.  
\- Dobra, a u kogo on zostanie? - zapytał.  
\- O ile przeżyje - poprawił Atka - Nadal ma gorączkę, nie tak wysoką, ale jednak. Z kolei rana ciągle jest zakażona. W każdej chwili może się pogorszyć - Wódz wypuścił powietrze, pewnym było że nikt nie zechce się nim zaopiekować.  
\- Zabiorę go do siebie.  
\- To będzie dobre rozwiązanie - pokiwał głową Bato - Wszystkie kobiety albo mają małe dzieci albo są w ciąży, nie będą mieć czasu na zajęcie się tym biednym dzieckiem.  
Mężczyźni wspólnie zgodzili się na takie rozwiązanie. Nadal znalazło się kilka nieprzychylnych spojrzeń, jednak wystarczyło im że dziecko będzie pod opieką wodza. To wystarczy.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Azula kręciła się bez celu po pałacu starając się omijać ojca szerokim łukiem. Nie chciała mu podpaść, mimo że Ozai zawsze była dla niej dobry. Cały czas rozmyślała o Zuko. Gdy go zabrano, dostrzegła jak ten pałac jest pusty. Nie ma już komu dokuczać, czy z kogo się śmiać. W końcu błądząc w obłokach potknęła się o swojego grubego wuja, który wrócił z kolejnej akcji poszukiwawczej małego księcia. Iroh złapał dziewczynkę ochraniając ją przed upadkiem.  
\- Przepraszam księżniczko - wuj serdecznie się uśmiechnął. Azula popatrzyła na niego spod byka - Coś się stało Azulo? Tęsknisz za bartem? - Dopytał. Od czasu zaginięcia Zuko widział że Azula chodzi przybita, unika własnego ojca i nerwowo reaguje na każdego żołnierza. Księżniczka pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie, kto by za nim tęsknił! Po prostu… - Urwała, jej warga zadrżała. Iroh zmarszczył brwi i uklęknął obok. Nigdy nie widział by Azula płakała.  
\- Nie martw się znajdziemy go - Księżniczka pokręciła głową.  
\- Zuko już nie wróci, on go zabił - wyrzuciła z siebie i poczuła ogromną ulgę.  
\- Kto? - Przeraził się stryj. Dziewczynka zacisnęła usta, powiedziała za dużo - możesz mi powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło tej nocy? Azula - powiedział stanowczo - Co się stało z Zuko? - Azuli pociekły łzy.  
\- Tata go zranił, spalił mu szyję - wydukała na jednym wdechu - s-strażnik go zabrał. Zuko płakał i krzyczał a-ale - pociągnęła nosem i zaczęła trzeć oczy odganiając łzy, symbol słabości - Tata nic nie zrobił. On go zabił t-tak jak-k ma-a-amę  
\- Ursa zginęła przez przypadek - Iroh spokojnie wyjaśnił przypominając sobie feralny wypadek sprzed kilku lat.  
\- Nie, było tak samo - jęknęła Azula. Iroh zmarł. Zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na korytarz prowadzący do sali tronowej.  
\- Spójrz na mnie - poprosił spokojnie Azulę - Nikomu o tym nie mów. Nikomu! Znajde twojego brata, nie martw się - Książe koronny wstał i pospiesznie udał się do swego ojca zostawiając małą księżniczkę samą. Azula szybko wytarła resztki łez. Szczęśliwa, że wreszcie komuś powiedziała co się wydarzyło, pobiegła czym prędzej do komnaty Zuko. Wyjęła spod łóżka maskę niebieskiego ducha, po czym ukryła ją skrzętnie w swoim pokoju. Jeśli ojciec zniszczy wszystko co należało do jej brata, ostatnie się chociaż ta jedna rzecz, którą lubił najbardziej. Jak stryj Iroh przyprowadzi Zuko, to odda mu maskę od matki. Tylko niech wróci. Azula mu nie daruje jeśli nie wróci. Nie wybaczy jeśli okaże się tak słaby by zginąć. Nie wybaczy jeśli Zuko zostawił ją by spotkać się z ich matką.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Och Agni, coś ty zrobił bracie - szepnął Iroh żwawo zmierzając do sali tronowej. Tam stary Azulon odprawiał kolejną delegację. Gdy ujrzał najstarszego syna ożywił się.  
\- Mój synu, widzę że wróciłeś, lecz po minie zgaduję że nie odnalazłeś księcia?  
\- Nie ojcze, aczkolwiek dowiedziałem się czegoś... - Azulon zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Przygotuj herbatę, porozmawiamy na osobności - Iroh ukłonił się nisko i wyszedł. Przebranie się ze zbroi i przygotowanie herbaty jaśminowej nie zajęło mu długo. Jego ojciec od zawsze lubił herbatę swego najstarszego syna. Jakoś inaczej smakowała niż ta przygotowana przez służbę. Iroh ustawił dwie czarki na niskim stoliku oraz imbryk z herbatą. Odczekał chwilę nim do komnaty wszedł Azulon. Obaj zajęli miejsca na wygodnych poduszkach przy stole. Iroh nalał herbaty do czarek. Pierwszy łyk upili w ciszy, delektując się smakiem.  
\- A więc, co odkryłeś? - Zaczął Azulon.  
\- Ojcze czy wiedziałeś że Ozai nastaje na życie swojego pierworodnego? - Azulon zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Widziałem że nie pała do niego miłością i zawsze mówił o nim ze wzgardą, ale żeby chcieć go zabić… Twierdzisz, że to on stoi za uprowadzeniem własnego syna? To poważne oskarżenie.  
\- Mam dowód, ojcze  
\- Nie będę cię okłamywać, Ozai przyszedł do mnie kilka dni temu z prośbą by to on odziedziczył tron - Iroh przymknął oczy. Znał swojego brata aż za dobrze, wcale się nie zdziwił że wysunął swoją kandydaturę na następnego władcę ognia - Nie jestem głupcem, dobrze wiem że pod jego rządami Naród Ognia upadnie. Zaproponował że w zamian poświęci coś cennego. Nie sądziłem że może to być jego pierworodny i to jeszcze pobłogosławiony przez duchy - Azulon wściekły odstawił czarkę na stół. Iroh spokojnie dolał gorącej herbaty.  
\- Więc i ty zauważyłeś - skomentował lekko Iroh. Władca Ognia pokiwał głową.  
\- Agni się nim opiekuje, szczęśliwe dziecko, urodzone pod nieszczęśliwą gwiazdą…  
Książe pokiwał głową  
\- Znał zaawansowane tańce ognia nim zaczął podstawy. Ma talent, który za każdym razem gasił Ozai stawiając Azulę na piedestale  
\- Dziewczynka ma naturalną iskrę, on ma w sobie Agni. Potężne rodzeństwo.  
\- Ozai nie mógł tego nie zauważyć…  
\- Nie znam przyczyn jego nienawiści. Zapewne znów wysunie swoją kandydaturę. Niewiele życia mi zostało w takim wypadku - Azulon przymknął oczy. Iroh lekko zatrzęsła się dłoń - Strzeż swego syna Iroh, znajdź Zuko i obalcie Ozaia gdy będzie trzeba.  
\- Kto po tobie ma zasiąść na tronie ojcze? I co z Azulą, nie można jej zostawić w szponach Ozaia - Azulon wpatrywał się w czarkę.  
-Chcesz być Władcą Ognia? - Iroh uśmiechnął się ciepło - Tak też myślałem mój spokojny duchu. Od mojego najstarszego wnuka dawno usłyszałem, że będzie uczył walki mieczem jak Piandao, a nie rządził całą nacją. Tylko Zuko jest pewnym następcą. Co do Azuli. Od dawna zastanawiałem się czy nie wysłać jej do prywatnej akademii ognia, dorastały z dala od ojca, jednak nie jak na księżniczkę przystało. Ciężki temat, równie dobrze mógłbym ja oddać tobie pod opiekę, jednak Ozai od razu wyczułby podstęp. Jak na razie nic zorbić nie możemy, oby i nad nią Agni czuwała - Ojciec i syn unieśli czarki ku górze i poprosili Agni o sprzyjający los. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Zuko wiercił się w łóżku i oddychał spazmatycznie. Było mu gorąco, za gorąco. Dokładnie tak jak wtedy gdy jego ojciec wysunął dłoń i pojawił się płomień...  
\- Zuko - ktoś potrząsnął lekko jego ramiona. Książę obudził się natychmiast z urwanym krzykiem - Shh, już spokojnie, to tylko sen - Gdy dostrzegł Hakodę mimowolnie uniósł się i wczepił w tunikę mężczyzny. Wódz obiął go jedną ręką, drugą zaczął poklepywać księcia po plecach - to tylko sen, jesteś bezpieczny - zapewniał.  
\- To nie był sen. To się wydarzyło naprawdę. Uniósł dłoń i-i-i - ręka nieświadomie chciała dotknąć szyi.  
\- Nie dotykaj Zuko. To już minęło, teraz jesteś ze mną na statku i tak jak obiecałem, obudziłeś się tam gdzie zasnąłeś - Hakoda uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. Zuko rozejrzał się wokół. Faktycznie, nie był w zimnej i brudnej celi, ani w łódce na środku niczego. Był na statku, w ciepłym łóżku, nic go nie bolało, a tuż obok coś niesamowicie dobrze pachniało oraz był tu Hakoda. Pierwszy od tak dawna człowiek, który na niego nie krzyczy, pyta czy wszystko w porządku i nie odpycha gdy wtula się w jego tors - Widzisz? Nic Ci się nie stanie.  
\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? - Zuko zapytał nieśmiało, gdy dostrzegł że cały czas kurczowo ściska ubrania Hakody, cofnął natychmiast ręce - przepraszam.  
\- Nie masz za co - Wódz przejechał dłonią po prawym ramieniu dziecka w geście otuchy - Nie jesteśmy potworami by zostawić dziecko bez pomocy.  
\- Jestem waszym wrogiem…  
\- A jesteś? - Zapytał Hakoda. Zuko uniósł oczy. Piwne i niebieskie tęczówki długo na siebie patrzyły. W końcu chłopiec ponownie opuścił głowę.  
\- Jestem magiem, mogę was skrzywdzić - wyczekiwał reakcji Hakody na wieść o jego magii jak na wyrok. Teraz był pewien, zginie. Miał jedynie nadzieję że Plemię Wody zrobi to szybko, żeby nie bolało. Zacisnął oczy gdy wódz wykonał ruch. Zamiast bólu poczuł jak na jego rękach ląduje coś drewnianego. Uchylił powieki i ze zdziwieniem odkrył miskę pełną jakiegoś białego, gęstego płynu.  
\- Mleko z ryżem i mięsem foki. Atka powiedział że możesz zjeść już coś porządniejszego. Dasz radę sam? - Zuko z niedowierzaniem popatrzył na Hakodę i po chwili pokiwał głową. Pierwsze kęsy pochłoną na tyle szybko że Hakoda musiał mu zatrzymywać rękę by mógł przełknąć poprzedni kęs. Przy końcu mięśnie ręki odmawiały posłuszeństwa, zaczęły się trząść i Zuko nie mógł utrzymać sam łyżki. Ostatnich kilka kęsów zjadł z pomocą wodza.  
\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał niepewnie mały książę.  
\- Nie ma za co, odpocznij. Za dwa dni dopłyniemy do mojej wioski, musisz mieć siłę na zabawę z moimi dziećmi, szczególnie z Sokką - Zuko słyszał te słowa jak przez mgłę. Sokka? To syn Hakody?  
\- Nie polubią mnie - wymamrotał prawie śpiąc - jestem wr…  
\- Shh, idź spać. Wszystko się ułoży - Mężczyzna złapał delikatnie za ramiona dziecka i ułożył go na poduszce. Zuko wiercił się przez chwilę, próbując znaleźć wygodną pozycję. W końcu zasnął leżąc na plecach, głowa opadła lekko na prawo, tuż obok, na poduszce spoczęła mała zabandażowana ręka zaciśnięta w pięść. Hakoda obserwował chwilę księcia. Patrząc na biel opatrunku na jego szyi i rękach nie mógł pojąć jak można było tak potraktować dziecko. Jak mógł własny ojciec, tak go skrzywdzić. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Do kajuty po cichu wszedł Bato. Hakoda obrócił się i wstał po chwili. Bracia krwi zbliżyli się do siebie.  
\- Cóż, mogę stwierdzić że wygląda lepiej - skomentował po cichu zastępca Hakody, tak aby nie obudzić Zuko.  
\- Fizycznie lepiej - odetchnął wódz.  
\- A psychicznie? - Bato skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał z cieniem współczucia na tego “małego demona”.  
\- Jest cały czas wystraszony, nieufny. Gdy mi powiedział że włada ogniem zacisnął oczy jakby czekał na śmierć - na te słowa Bato lekko rozszerzył oczy, “a więc mag” pomyślał - Mimo to nieświadomie lgnie do dotyku i bliskości.  
\- Sądziłem że Naród Ognia dba o swoje dzieci, jak brzmiała propaganda? “To przyszłość świata”, czy jakoś tak - zaśmiał się Bato a i Hakodzie uniosły się kąciki ust - Mniejsza o to, obowiązki Cię wzywają Wodzu - Bart krwi nonszalancko wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie. Od kiedy Hakoda przejął władzę po swoim ojcu, Bato często się z niego śmiał, lecz tylko jak byli we dwoje. Przy innych nigdy nie podważał jego decyzji. Hakoda zaśmiał się i wyszedł z kajuty ostatni raz zerkając na Zuko.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Poza incydentem z Zuko nic więcej się nie wydarzyło podczas rejsu. Życie na pokładzie toczyło się spokojnie, każdy nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do domu, będąc pod coraz większą euforią że wracają bezpiecznie. Nie można jednak tracić czujności. Skupieni pozostaną aż do końca wyprawy.  
\- Wodzu, lina trzymająca żagiel pękła przed chwilą. Denahi mówi że zaraz zerwie się wiatr, naprawiać teraz czy poczekać? - Zakomunikował Amruq.  
\- Niech Denahi oceni czy zdążycie, jeśli tak, to naprawiać, jeśli nie, zdejmijcie żagiel. Bez popisów - zagroził palcem Hakoda. Osiemnastolatek zaśmiał się głupawo i pokiwał głową.  
\- TAK JEST! - Amruq i Rohan jako najmłodsi często się nudzili, toteż do narwanych młodych głów nierzadko wpadały głupie pomysły na urozmaicenie sobie dnia. Nie raz wyławiano jednego czy drugiego z wody.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Nastała noc, na pokładzie pozostało jedynie dwoje członków załogi, których zadaniem było pilnowanie czy nie zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo. Hakoda przechadzał się pod pokładem sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest w porządku nim skieruje się do swojej kajuty. Już miał naciskac klamkę swojego pokoju gdy z końca korytarza zawołał go Rohan.  
\- Wodzu! - dobiegł do Hakody, i wziął głęboki oddech nim wysapał - Z tym dzieciakiem nie jest najlepiej. Atka kazał mi cię zawołać. Młody wpadł chyba w panikę - Hakoda kiwnął głową.  
\- Już idę, a ty spać  
\- Ta jes - Machnął ręką Rohan i ziewnął lekko. Mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do małej kajuty robiącej za prowizoryczny szpital na statku. Przed drzwiami usłyszał żałosny płacz i spokojny głos Atki.  
\- No już, spokojnie. Zrobisz sobie krzywdę - Hakoda otworzył drzwi i ujrzał Zuko kulącego się w kącie obok łóżka i kilka kroków dalej klęczącego Atkę, starającego się uspokoić chłopca. Zuko skulił się cały, wystawała jedynie usztywniona noga, którą co jakiś czas książe próbował podciągnąć. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi Atka odetchnął a Zuko jeszcze bardziej się skulił wbijając palce w ramiona.  
\- Miał koszmar i spadł z łóżka - wyjaśnił pobieżnie - Nie da mi się dotknąć a już widzę że trzeba poprawić opatrunki - Hakoda kiwnął głową i spokojnie zbliżył się do dziecka. Nie dotykał go, usiadł obok, zostawiając pustą drogę do drzwi. Atka w tym czasie podszedł do stołu przy okienniku, by przygotować napar na uspokojenie, trochę leków i nowe opatrunki.  
\- Zuko - powiedział spokojnie Hakoda - Wszystko w porządku? To był tylko sen.  
\- Przepraszam - wysapał książę - Przepraszam że się darłem, ja nie chciałem, j-ja - Zuko wbił mocniej głowę w ramiona.  
\- Kto ci tak powiedział? Nawet jeśli byś krzyczał, czy głośno płakał, nic się nie stało. Jesteś dzieckiem, masz do tego prawo.  
\- Prze-prze-przeprasza-a-a-am, nie rób mi krzywdy. B-będe, będę - Chłopiec zaczął się hiperwentylować.  
\- Zuko - Hakoda powiedział poważnie, nie zmieniając łagodnego tonu - Oddychaj chłopaku - Wódz złapał za ramiona Zuko i uniósł jego głowę, oczy dziecka były zamglone a i Zuko powoli tracił kontakt z otoczeniem - Oddychaj razem ze mną. Wdech - Hakoda ostentacyjnie nabrał powietrza, książę po chwili zrobił to samo - I wydech - Obaj powtarzali przez jakiś czas tę czynność. Wódz co chwila musiał przypominać chłopcu by robił to co on, lecz po kilku minutach Zuko całkiem trzeźwo spojrzał na Hakodę - Już lepiej? - Chłopcu znów zaszkliły się oczy, wbił twarz w klatkę piersiową Hakody i znów zaczął przepraszać. Mężczyzna objął dziecko, po czym podniósł Zuko i zaczął chodzić po kajucie poklepując plecy dziecka. Chłopiec wczepił się w szyję wodza powoli się uspokajając.  
\- Shh, już dobrze - Hakoda chodził w tą i z powrotem - Shh, to był tylko sen.  
\- Z-zanim, z-zanim zbliżył rękę - zaczął cicho mały żeglarz. Wódz przystanął na chwilę, by po chwili znów leciutko kiwać się na boki poklepując plecy chłopca - o-on krzyknął, czy-czy musisz się tak drzeć. J-ja, J-ja - jąkał się.  
\- Czy coś ci zrobił nim podpalił ci szyję?  
\- Ściął włosy - Zuko poleciały kolejne łzy. Hakoda teraz zrozumiał dlaczego piękne czarne włosy dziecka są tak nierówne - Z-zabrał mi h-honor. T-tak się traktuje z-zdrajców - Atka obrócił się dając znak Hakodzie że wszystko gotowe. Mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku obracając Zuko tak że ten siedział na jednym jego kolanie, prawa ręka wylądowała w zagłębieniu ramienia Hakody a lewa trzymała kurczowo niebieską tunikę na piersi.  
\- Nikt nie może ci zabrać czegoś niematerialnego - wyjaśnił cierpliwie Atka podchodząc z czarką, którą wręczył swojemu wodzowi.  
\- Atka ma racje, honoru nie można odebrać, a już szczególnie dzieciom.  
\- Ile ty w ogóle masz lat? - Rzucił lekarz.  
\- Osiem - Zuko usilnie patrzył w podłogę.  
\- Chcę tylko powiedzieć że osoba, osoby, które ci to zrobiły to potwory - Szepnął chłopcu do ucha Hakoda. Zuko pokiwał głową dalej patrząc w dół. Dopiero teraz zauważył że ma na sobie inne ubrania. Dotknął je delikatnie. Niebieska tunika wiązana błękitną szarfą w pasie i ciemnogranatowe widocznie za duże spodnie, które dla dorosłego mężczyzny były krótkimi spodenkami były czymś zupełnie innym niż to co nosił do tej pory, jednak ostatnio nic nie było takie samo i Zuko było z tym dobrze. Hakoda z Atką wymienili lekko rozbawione spojrzenia.  
\- Przebrałem Cię pierwszego dnia jak tu trafiłeś. Twoje ubrania były brudne i podarte, ale nadal je mam jeśli byś chciał - Zuko energicznie pokręcił głową i natychmiast syknął z bólu. Rana na szyi zapiekła niemiłosiernie. Chciał dotknąć, lecz Hakoda go uprzedził i wcisnął mu w dłoń czarkę, cały czas ją podtrzymując.  
\- Do dna Zuko - Chłopiec swoimi piwnymi oczami spojrzał na mężczyznę, ufał mu. Nie wierzył że to się stanie, ale zaufał Hakodzie. Zbliżył czarkę do ust i paroma łykami opróżnił zawartość - Dobry chłopiec - podbudował Hakoda.  
\- Zaraz przestanie boleć - pocieszył Atka zbliżając się z miseczką z maścią i bandażem - pokażesz mi ręce? - Zuko wtulił się bardziej w wodza, który delikatnie złapał jego lewą dłoń i podał Atce, nie zabierając ręki.  
\- Nic ci się nie stanie Zuko, Atka chce Ci pomóc - Chłopiec zacisnął oczy ale nie zabrał ręki. Lekarz powoli odwinął bandaż z nadgarstka, nałożył maść i solidnie zabandażował ponownie. Nim Zuko się zorientował, obie ręce miał fachowo opatrzone i obejrzaną nogę, ledwie poczuł jak poprawia mu się usztywnienie na lewej nodze.  
\- Teraz szyja, dasz radę czy może chcesz pójść spać? - Zapytał rzeczowo Atka.  
\- Dam radę - szepnął.  
\- Dzielny chłopak - Hakoda wysunął chłopca odrobinę tak, by opierając głowę, dziecko wystawiło lewą stronę szyi. Poczuł jak Zuko kurczowo obiema rękami ściska jego ubranie. Atka odwinął opatrunek. Obaj dorośli milczeli. Hakoda wpatrywał się z przerażeniem na ranę, Atka widząc ją codziennie skupiał się by jak najlepiej opatrzeć szyję dziecka. Zuko drgał przy każdym dotyku.  
\- J-jest źle? - Zapytał, tak niewinnie, tak żałośnie. Hakodzie doszczętnie pękło serce.  
\- Coraz lepiej się goi, ale nie będę Cię okłamywać Zuko. Zostanie blizna, dość rozległa - Chłopiec przymknął oczy, pojedyńcze łzy znów pociekły po porcelanowych policzkach. Atka skończył równie szybko. Odsunął się wycierając ręce z maści - może cię przez chwilę swędzieć, ale nie drap! - Zuko pokiwał głową unosząc dłonie by wytrzeć oczy.  
\- Jeśli chcesz to możesz płakać - zapewnił Hakoda przysuwając dziecko do piersi.  
\- Łzy są oznaką słabości - szepnął - i tak jestem już słaby, nie chcę być bardziej.  
\- Zuko, kto ci to powiedział? - Hakoda wziął głęboki oddech, “co to dziecko ma wbite do głowy?”.  
\- Azula, ojciec…  
\- Azula?  
\- Moja młodsza siostra…  
\- Płacz nie jest słabością, tym bardziej gdy jest się małym. Nawet dorośli płaczą. Moi podwładni płaczą, a wierz mi, są najsilniejszymi mężczyznami jakich znam, im też zdarza się płakać i to nie oznacza że są słabi. To znaczy że nie są pustymi potworami, którzy nie mają uczuć. Płacz często wręcz pomaga. A ty - spojrzał chłopcu w oczy - Jesteś najsilniejszym dzieckiem jakiego znam. Nikt nie byłby w stanie przeżyć tego co ty. Dałeś radę, więcej masz siłę by iść do przodu, mylę się? - Zuko milczał przez chwilę po czym wtulił się w Hakodę co jakiś czas pociągając nosem. Wódz otoczył go ramionami i trwał tak dopóki Zuko nie zasnął. Zuko zachowuje się jak Sokka, chce być silny, uznaje łzy za słabość a sam nie potrafi ich powstrzymać. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda wziął Zuko na ręce i wyszedł na pokład. Chłopiec zmrużył oczy gdy słońce go oślepiło. Wielu członków załogi obróciło się by zobaczyć wyłowionego przed tygodniem rozbitka.  
\- Dziś wieczorem dopłyniemy do wioski - powiedział Hakoda poprawiając kaptur dziecka by było mu ciepło.  
\- A więc to nasz mały żeglarz? - powiedział Amruq mijając Hakodę. Chłopak niósł skrzynię z wyłowionymi rybami. Załoga by wykorzystać czas na morzu w międzyczasie łowiła ryby dla wioski. Zuko patrzył chwilę na młodego chłopaka z wilczym koczkiem na głowie i podłużną blizną przechodzącą przez oko. Osiemnastolatek uśmiechnął się i ruszył dalej na drugi koniec statku. Nim Hakoda ruszył dalej podszedł do niego Sitka.  
\- Wodzu jest kilka spraw - Hakoda pokiwał głową.  
\- Odniosę tylko Zuko  
\- Rohan wyplata sieci - rzucił od niechcenia Bato.  
\- Zuko, pomożesz Rohanowi z sieciami? - Chłopiec popatrzył niedowierzająco, po czym kiwnął lekko głową. Hakoda zaniósł dziecko do drugiego osiemnastolatka i posadził go na skrzyni obok.  
\- Cześć Zuko - powiedział Rohan nie odrywając wzroku z wyplatanej sieci.  
\- Popilnujesz go?  
\- Rozkaz, plotłeś kiedyś sieci? Wiesz jak się to robi? - Zuko zaprzeczył. Kaptur chłopca opadł na kark i ukazał okolicznym opatrunek na szyi. Chłopiec natychmiast zgarnął za duży kaptur i zarzucił na włosy. Hakoda uśmiechnął się współczująco.  
\- Niedługo wrócę, nic Ci nie grozi - zapewnił po czym ruszył do Sitki. Za sobą usłyszał jak Rohan przysuwa się do małego żeglarza i zaczyna tłumaczyć pierwszy węzeł.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Rohan trzymał Zuko na rękach gdy cumowali. Hakoda miał za dużo spraw by teraz zająć się Zuko a popołudniowe wyplatanie sieci sprawiło, że to osiemnastoletni Rohan jako trzeci zyskał zaufanie Zuko. Gdy rozwinięto trap, Hakoda przejął chłopca z rąk młodego wojownika.  
\- Leć do matki, niech zobaczy że nic Ci nie jest - Zaśmiał się wódz. Schodząc ze statku.  
\- Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia Zuko - pomachał chłopcu, na co malc nieśmiało uniósł rękę chowając twarz w puchowej kurtce Hakody.  
\- Witaj w naszej wiosce, wiem że nie robi wrażenia. Ostatnie najazdy trochę nas przetrzebiły ale dajemy radę. Ten dom na środku to mój, tam zamieszkasz jak na razie - Hakoda wskazał na największe igloo pośrodku osady otoczonej murem z lodu. Z igloo wybiegło dwoje dzieci.  
\- TATA!

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	3. They aren't that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normalnie podjarałam się tym opowiadaniem. Piszę i wstawiam póki wena mnie trzyma XD

  
  
Kanna wyszła zaraz za dziećmi z igloo, oczywiście Sokka i Katara popędzili przodem przedzierając się zaspami na skróty, a nie wyżłobionymi tunelami. Kobieta odetchnęła widząc swojego syna krzątającego się po statku. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi gdy Hakoda podszedł do osiemnastolatka, chyba Rohana, oczy niestety już nie tak młode by dojrzeć i wziął z jego rąk małe zawiniątko w zbyt dużej kurtce. Dziecko, od razu skojarzyła kobieta gdy zobaczyła jak zawiniątko oplata ręce wokół szyi jej syna.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Dzieci biegły na spotkanie tacie, kompletnie nie zwróciły uwagi na osobę, którą Hakoda trzyma na rękach. Wpadły w ramię taty ściskając mocno jego prawą rękę. Często mężczyzna wracał ze statku trzymając jakieś pakunki. Toteż dopiero po chwili, gdy padły pierwsze przywitania i pierwsze uściski, Sokka stanął przed swoim tatą z zamiarem pochwalenia się jak daleko potrafi rzucić bumerangiem i zauważył że worek z rzeczami,który lewą ręką trzyma Hakoda to w rzeczywistości trzęsące się dziecko. Chłopiec przekręcił głowę i wskazał palcem  
\- Kto to? - Katara oderwała głowę od ramienia Hakody i spojrzała na prawo, idealnie by ujrzeć piwne tęczówki nieśmiało wpatrujące się w nią, które po chwili znów schowały się w ramieniu jej taty.  
\- Chyba się nas boi - wyszeptała tacie do ucha. Hakoda uśmiechnął się serdecznie.  
\- To jest Zuko, opowiem wam wszystko i go przedstawię jak wejdziemy do środka - Wódz wstał trzymając jedną ręką Zuko a drugą Katarę, dziewczynka lekko trzymała się taty cały czas wpatrując niebieskie oczka w przybysza. Sokka w tym czasie skrzyżował ręce i ruszył przodem.  
\- To chłopiec prawda? - Powiedział poważnie.  
\- Tak, i to niewiele starszy od ciebie - Syn Hakody podskoczył na wieść że wreszcie będzie miał kolegę w jego wieku. Stwierdźmy, Katara to dziewczyna, woli bawić się lalkami i innymi babskimi rzeczami a troje starszych chłopaków mieszkających niedaleko usilnie trenuje by w końcu wyruszyć wraz z Hakodą na morze. Sokka lubił potrenować, rzucanie bumerangiem czy tropienie, ale to się szybko nudzi, od zawsze brakowało mu kogoś kto za nim nadąży, a nie jak Katara będzie jęczeć by zwolnił. W progu Hakoda przywitał się ze swoją matką, która jak dziecku pogładziła rozwichrzone włosy. Wszyscy weszli do głównego i największego pomieszczenia igloo, całe usłane było w miękkich futrach i ciepłych niebieskich kocach z poduszkami do siedzenia. Po środku było palenisko a na około lodowe półki na przedmioty. Salon robił często za miejsce gdzie radzili wszyscy członkowie plemienia. Na wprost rozchodziły się dwa przejścia. Jedno do sypialni Kanny, która była też składzikiem i miała przejście do spiżarni oraz drugie, które prowadziło do sypialni Hakody i jego dzieci. Sokka natychmiast wpadł do swojej sypialni buszując w poszukiwaniu zabawek, które ostatnio sam wyrzeźbił i które chciał koniecznie pokazać tacie i nowemu chłopakowi. Kanna w tym czasie przygotowywała kolację. Hakoda postawił Katarę na ziemi, dziewczynka cały czas trzymała kurtkę taty jednak z zaciekawieniem obserwowała przybysza. Wódz przyklęknął i posadził na kolanie Zuko uważając by nie naruszyć jego lewej nogi. Chłopiec wtulał się w Hakodę, nagle usłyszał nad sobą spokojny głos.  
\- Zuko, chciałbym Ci przedstawić Katarę, moją córkę - Wódz trzymał uspokajająco rękę na plecach dziecka, drugą odsłonił kaptur ukazując kruczoczarne włosy i biały opatrunek. Katarze zabłysły oczy.  
\- Masz ładne włosy, będę mogła je uczesać? - Zuko spojrzał delikatnie na dziewczynkę, wyglądała podobnie do Hakody, jednak oczy były duże, okrągłe a buzia pucułowata.  
\- NIE POZWALAJ JEJ - Krzyknął Sokka w progu trzymając drewniane zabawki - Zrobi Ci babskie uczesanie!  
\- Wcale nie! - Zaprotestowała Katara.  
\- Ten mały krzykacz to Sokka, mój starszy syn - Zuko obrócił się by dojrzeć małą kopię Hakody. Chłopak gdy dostrzegł jasną skórę i piwne oczy zatrzymał się na chwile i zwrócił do swojego taty.  
\- Tato, on wygląda jak…- Hakoda pokiwał głową. Kanna lekko się obejrzała dostrzegając ślicznego i przerażonego chłopca z Narodu Ognia. Nie uszedł jej uwadze opatrunek na szyi oraz usztywniona noga, zmarszczyła lekko brwi po czym poszła do swojej sypialni.  
\- Ale nie jest niebezpieczny, zostanie u nas przez jakiś czas - Sokka patrzył przez chwilę nieufnie, gdy dostrzegł jak Zuko stają świeczki w oczach i obraca się by ukryć twarz z powrotem w ramionach Hakody. Ta czynność bardzo skonfundowała siedmiolatka, przecież Naród Ognia jest nieustraszony, brutalny, więc dlaczego ten chłopiec płacze i ukrywa się w rękach jego taty, wodza Plemienia Wody, w ramionach jego wroga? To było dziwne.  
\- Zuko? - Chłopiec nie zareagował - Zrobisz nam krzywdę? - Zapytał Sokka coraz bardziej zbliżając się do Hakody. Dobrze pamiętał jak trzy lata temu inwazja żołnierzy ognia zabiła jego mamę, ale ufał swojemu tacie jak nikomu innemu. Jeżeli Tata mówił że nie jest groźny... Zuko pokręcił głową nie odrywając się od wodza. Młodszy chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł już dostatecznie blisko by pokazać własnoręcznie zrobionych wojowników plemienia wody i wilki. Figurki z drewna były niekształtne i lekko chropowate, ale i tak Sokka był dumny że sam je wykonał - Chcesz się pobawić? - Zuko zdziwiony obejrzał się, nim jednak otworzył usta, do pomieszczenia weszła Kanna trzymając coś materiałowego w rękach.  
\- Najpierw kolacja moi wojownicy, Kataro mogłabyś podać wszystko? - Dziewczynka energicznie pokiwała głową.  
\- Już babciu, zobaczysz jakie dobre mamy jedzenie! To na statku na pewno było niesmaczne - Dziewczynka szybko zrzuciła kurtkę i pobiegła po puste miski na gotujący się pośrodku na palenisku gulasz i już nałożone na talerzyki ryby.  
\- Dziś niestety nie będzie foki, ale zobaczysz, NIC JEJ NIE PRZEBIJE! - Ożywił się Sokka gdy przypomniał sobie że przecież jedzenie czeka. Zuko przypomniał sobie jego pierwsze potrawy po tym jak Hakoda go uratował, to były najlepsze potrawy jakie jadł od dłuższego czasu.  
\- Sokka rozbierz się z tej kurtki - pouczyła spokojnie Kanna. Chłopiec odsunął się i zdjął puchowe odzienie - i odłóż na miejsce! - Sokka przewrócił oczami i zgarnął swoją i Katary kurtkę - Zuko, choć założymy coś co na ciebie pasuje a i Hakoda musi się rozebrać.  
\- Zuko, to moja mama, Kanna. Nie zrobi Ci krzywdy, pójdziesz z nią? - Zuko pociągnął lekko nosem i pokiwał głową. Stara kobieta wyciągnęła ręce, odkładając materiał obok i zabrała małego księcia z rąk swojego syna.  
\- Jakiś ty lekki - skwitowała przyjaźnie - Nie karmili cię na tym statku? Dasz radę chwilę stanąć na jednej nodze? - Zuko pokiwał nieśmiało głową. Kanna postawiła dziecko przed sobą asekuracyjnie trzymając go pod pachę. Książę złapał rękę Kanny gdy się zachwiał, natychmiast cofnął dłoń.  
\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał. Kobieta popatrzyła na chłopca.  
\- O proszę, a jednak umiesz mówić. Trzymaj się, nie chcemy byś przecież upadł - Kanna uśmiechnęła się i wzięła delikatnie rękę Zuko i ułożyła na swojej. Chłopiec spuścił oczy. Kobieta szybko zdjęła puchową, ewidentnie za dużą kurtkę z dziecka. Za duża tunika odsłaniała cały opatrunek ciągnący się od końca żuchwy, zachodzący lekko na policzek, przez całą szyję, zahaczając o bark i cały obojczyk. Katara z Sokką też to zauważyli, Sokka otwierał już usta gdy dostrzegł wzrok Hakody. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. Dzieci natychmiast zrozumiały, by nie pytać. Kanna ściągnęła tunikę, starała się nie patrzeć na pozostałości po siniakach i mniejszych rankach, chwilę później założyła chłopcu za małe ubrania Sokki, pasowały idealnie. Na sobie miał niebieski sweter a na to niebieską bluzkę z kapturem z szerokimi rękawami kończącymi się przed łokciami, białe futerko wykańczało rękawy, kaptur i stanowiło ozdobnik na dekolcie. Kanna sprawnym ruchem zdjęła usztywnienie nogi. Delikatnie założyła Zuko spodnie, i skarpety. Gdy wszystko było na miejscu ponownie usztywniła piszczel i kostkę chłopca. Po chwili Zuko stał w nowych pasujących ubraniach, ciepłych i bardzo miękkich. Książę dotknął lekko nowych ubrań, po czym sięgnął po kaptur i zaciągnął na głowę.  
\- O nie skarbie, w domu nie chodzi się w kapturze - Kanna delikatnie złapała za kaptur i spojrzała dziecku w oczy - Masz śliczne włosy, nie chowaj ich - odsłoniła głowę Zuko.  
\- Są nierówne i w-widać m-moją szyj - wyjąkał.  
\- To je jutro wyrównamy - przerwała delikatnie.  
\- Skończyłam! - zawiadomiła Katara, Hakoda wyszedł ze swojej sypialni. Odetchnął gdy założył świeże ubranie pachnące domem, a nie wojną. Uśmiechnął się gdy dostrzegł Zuko stojącego obok Kanny. Czarne włosy lekko opadały mu na oczy, które coraz śmielej krążyły po pomieszczeniu.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda żywo konwersował ze swoimi dziećmi i matką coraz obserwując Zuko, który w skupieniu pałaszował posiłek, Kanna co jakiś czas upominała go by zwolnił  
\- Z takim apetytem nie muszę się martwić - rzuciła w pewnym momencie. Po kolacji Sokka w końcu pokazał swoje figurki. Książę na początku nieśmiało oglądał i słuchał podekscytowanego chłopca, po czym zaczął ostrożnie zadawać pytania. Katara z kolei obserwowała chłopców wtulona w Hakodę.  
\- Możesz mu pokazać swoje zabawki jeśli chcesz - zaproponował tata. Dziewczynka pokręciła głową.  
\- Jutro, myślisz że się obrazi jak mu wplotę niebieskie koraliki, takie jak twoje, we włosy?  
\- Musisz go zapytać.  
\- Co mu się stało? - Wyszeptała do ucha Hakody.  
\- Znaleźliśmy go na środku oceanu, bardzo źli ludzie go skrzywdzili.  
\- Ci sami co zabrali mamę?  
\- Podobni, nie mogliśmy go zostawić bez pomocy.  
\- Zostanie u nas?  
\- Musimy ustalić z plemieniem co się z nim stanie, jak na razie będzie tutaj.  
\- Nie może zostać? Sokka miałby wreszcie przyjaciela. Togo, Balto i Fox znowu mu dokuczali… - Hakoda odetchnął, te dzieciaki. Jeszcze długo nie wpuści ich na statek.  
\- Zajmę się tym, tymczasem chyba czas spać - Hakoda podał Kannie pudełeczko z ziołami - Rozrobisz? - poprosił.  
\- Co to jest? - Powąchała zioła - Mały ma koszmary? - Zapytała tak by dzieci nie usłyszały. Hakoda kiwnął głową - No dzieciaki, rozbieramy się i do łóżek. Zrobie wam jeszcze coś ciepłego - Kanna wzięła pakunek, sięgnęła po trzy czarki i nastawiła wodę. Hakoda w tym czasie pomógł Zuko, Socce i Katarze się rozebrać. Dzieci zostały w skarpetach, spodniach i swetrach. Stara kobieta podeszła do dzieci i wręczyła im czarki, Sokka i Katara dostali herbaty z alg morskich słodzonych miodem, który przywiózł Hakoda z przedostatniej wyprawy, Zuko dostał zioła również osłodzone. Lewą rękę trzymał na ramieniu wodza a prawą duszkiem wypił napar. Przygotował się na lekko gorzkawy smak, toteż zdziwił się gdy herbata miała słodki smak, który bardzo mu posmakował.  
\- Nie poparzyłeś się? - Zapytała Katara widząc jak szybko Zuko łyknął gorącą herbatę.  
\- Nie było aż tak gorące - powiedział już trochę śmielej mały książę. Hakoda zaniósł Zuko na posłanie przygotowane przez Kannę. Dzieci miały posłania obok siebie, Katara zaklepała sobie miejsce na środku i wsunęła się pod ciepłe futra. Sokka wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Skoro chce, jest jeszcze dzieckiem - powiedział poważnie siedmiolatek. Księże praktycznie spał w rękach Hakody, który zaśmiał się na reakcję swojego syna. Po chwili cała trójka spała twardo, Sokka lekko pochrapując.  
\- Jesteś mi winien wyjaśnienia Synu - powiedziała poważnie Kanna, lekko się uśmiechając. Hakoda lekko się skrzywił. Matki zawsze są straszne, nieważne ile ma się lat, nigdy nie chce się im podpaść.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- A więc książę - podsumowała Kanna, przymykając oczy z frustracji. Również nie mogła pojąć jak można było tak skrzywdzić dziecko - i do tego mag. Wioska wie?  
\- Atka i Bato wiedzą, reszta zna tylko jego pochodzenie.  
\- Trzeba ich zawiadomić i przesądzić w końcu co z nim zrobimy. Dziecko z takimi przeżyciami nie może co chwila zmieniać miejsca zamieszkania i ludzi go otaczających. Najbardziej ze wszystkich potrzebuje spokoju i poczucia bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Jutro zwołam radę i tak jest kilka kwestii do ustalenia.  
\- Zrób porządek z tymi gówniarzami - Hakoda zaśmiał się, jego matka zawsze była bezpośrednia - Balto, Fox i Togo, rozbestwili się przez te dwa tygodnie.  
\- Już mi Katara wspominała, porozmawiam z ich rodzicami, jak nic nie da, osobiście ze mną odbędą rozmowę - Kanna pokiwała głową w aprobacie.  
\- Jest jeszcze coś - Hakoda spojrzał na matkę - Zuko jest magiem pod błogosławieństwem Agni. Może nie przeżyć nocy polarnej - Hakoda wstrzymał oddech.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Zapytam spokojnie jeszcze raz - Iroh stał nad jednym z marynarzy okrętu, którym płynął Zuko. Wilkopsy znalazły na nim skrawek ubrania księcia - Gdzie jest Książę Zuko? - Spokojny głos i spojrzenie Księcia Koronnego kłóciło się z miejscem i atmosferą w jakiej przebywali. Dwaj żołnierze gotowi byli natychmiast zabić oficera, który związany próbował się wybronić.  
\- Na naszym statku nie było Księcia! T-to jakieś nieporozumienie!  
\- Oficerze Olee, nie chcesz chyba żebym się zdenerwował. Chce tylko znaleźć mojego ukochanego bratanka. Dlatego powiedz mi co on robił na twoim statku - Spojrzenie Iroh wypalało coraz bardziej przerażonego oficera. Olee zadrgała warga i w końcu wydusił.  
\- To książę Ozai, kazał nam zabrać księcia i wyrzucić na wodach między terytorialnych, ale nie zrobiliśmy tego. Pewnej nocy, jak byliśmy jeszcze na terytorium Narodu Ognia, książę i jedna z szalup ratunkowych zniknęły… Więc nie wiem gdzie jest Książę Zuko, WYBACZ MI PANIE - Oficer zniżył głowę. Iroh uderzył pięściami o stół i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Za drzwiami czekał Lu Ten.  
\- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ojcze?  
\- Po za tym że Zuko może być wszędzie i równie dobrze nie żyć? - Iroh odetchnął głęboko - Jak na razie miejmy nadzieję że Agni się nim zaopiekowała. Czekają nas długie i trudne poszukiwania…  
\- Znajdziemy Zuko, nie wyobrażam sobie by było inaczej - Książę Koronny patrzył przez chwilę za swojego jedynego syna.  
\- Oh, mój synu - Objął pierworodnego - Ja z kolei nie wyobrażam sobie że mógłbym Cię stracić, a Zuko znajdziemy. Ja już się o to postaram.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakodę przebudził cichy szloch. Wstał nieświadomie i objął Zuko. Gdy trwał w uścisku z małym księciem, który złapał za ramiona wodza, nawet się nie budząc, dopadło go małe deja vi. Taką samą sytuację przeżywał z Sokką, który też miał koszmary po śmierci Kayi. Tym razem już świadomie trzymał od tyłu Zuko opiekuńczo gładząc go prawym ramieniu  
\- Shhhh, jesteś bezpieczny, już nikt Cię nie skrzywdzi. Shh - szeptał. Po chwili mały żeglarz przestał szlochać, uspokoił się i na powrót zapadł w głęboki sen. Ułożył chłopca na powrót na poduszce i wrócił na swoje posłanie, które było tuż nad głowami dzieci. Nim zapadł w sen usłyszał głos Sokki.  
\- Dużo przeszedł prawda? - Zapytał po cichu chłopiec by nie budzić swojej siostry i nowego kolegi.  
\- Więcej niż ktokolwiek z nas.  
\- Kto mu to zrobił, znaczy wiesz, tą ranę na szyi? - W tym momencie Katara obróciła się nadal śpiąc i złapała za rękę Zuko. Dzieci nieświadomie zacisnęły ręce. Sokka i Hakoda chwilę obserwowali czy dzieciaki się nie obudzą.  
\- Bardzo zły człowiek Sokka, jeśli Zuko zechce, sam Ci o tym opowie.  
\- On panuje nad ogniem prawda?  
\- Skąd wiesz? - Wódz zmarszczył brwi, nie usłyszał by Zuko o tym mówił, ani by jakkolwiek zapanował nad ogniem.  
\- Widziałem jak ogień w palenisku reaguje gdy tu weszliście. Zuko się bał i ogień gasł, a kiedy pokazywałem mu zabawi palił się mocniej.  
\- Zuko jest magiem ognia, tak jak Katara magiem wody. Spędził z nami sporo czasu, nigdy nie przejawił chęci skrzywdzenia nas, więc nie bój się - Sokka pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie boję się, on nie zachowuje się jak Naród Ognia, jesteś pewien że jest stamtąd?  
\- Na sto procent.  
\- Może Naród Ognia nie jest taki zły… - Chłopiec ziewnął przeciągle.  
\- W każdej nacji są źli i dobrzy ludzie. Idź spać synku - Hakoda zmierzwił włosy swojego syna i odczekał chwilę aż Sokka ułożył się w posłaniu.  
\- Zostanie u nas prawda? - Szepnął już prawie śpiąc. Hakoda nie odpowiedział. Westchnął jedynie. Nadal nie wiedział co zrobić z małym księciem. Przez myśl przeszło mu że chciałby się zająć chłopcem, chciałby żeby Zuko z nim został. Jednak myśl o zbliżającej się nocy polarnej przyprawiła wojownika o dreszcze. Jeśli chłopiec tu zostanie, być może czeka go śmierć. To dziecko już zdecydowanie za dużo wycierpiało.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Co zrobisz teraz Agni? - Zapytał chłodno La - Nie zobaczysz swojego syna bardzo długo, o ile w ogóle.  
\- La! - Zganiła Tui. Agni spuściła głowę i smutno się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Zuko to silne dziecko, poradzi sobie. Po za tym teraz ma ludzi, którzy o niego zadbają.  
\- O ile zadbają, jeszcze nie zdecydowali - Wytkną duch oceanu.  
\- La, przestań - Księżyc objęła od tyłu swojego ukochanego - Nie przyprawiaj więcej zmartwień Agni - La nic nie odpowiedział. Był zły, wręcz wściekły na Agni i jej lud.  
\- Tui, wiem że prosiłam o wiele. Gdy zniknę z bieguna południowego, zajmij się Zuko.  
\- Wiesz że zrobię dla Ciebie wszystko siostro.  
\- Oczywiście - prychnął La.  
\- I za to, wam niezmiernie dziękuję - Agni pokłoniła się duchom księżyca i oceanu.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	4. Fight fire with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko budzi się sam, Hakoda to dobry człek. Plemię kręci nosem a Ozai to idiota, nie żeby była to jakaś nowość.

  
  
Zuko obudził się sam. Nikogo wokół nie było, cisza nie podobna do tej jaka była na statku. Usiadł nasłuchując, że może ktoś jednak jest w domu i wcale nie został całkiem sam, tak jak na tej szalupie. Konwulsyjnie przełknął ślinę gdy nie usłyszał nawet szumu wiatru. Niemożliwe, nie ogłuchł przecież. Chciał wstać by znaleźć, tak właściwie kogokolwiek. Nie chciał być sam. Gdy tylko odrzucił futra na bok dostrzegł usztywnioną małymi deseczkami i bandażem nogę. No tak, przecież nigdzie nie pójdzie. Telepiącą się ręką, odsłonił zdecydowanie zbyt długie włosy z oczu. “Wszystko w porządku, nie jesteś sam, NIE JESTEŚ, nie porzucili mnie” powtarzał mając w nadziei że w końcu uwierzy swoim własnym szeptom. Jak grom trafiło go wszystkie jego dotychczasowe zachowania. To jak znieważył Hakodę zachowując się jak dziecko i przytulając się do niego bez jego zgody. W ogóle przytulanie się, to jest dla dzieci! On ma 8 lat, jest na to za duży! Przynajmniej to powtarzał Ozai, gdy Zuko nieśmiało szukał jego dotyku, gdy w tym samym czasie Azula siedziała ojcu na kolanach. Azula może, jest młodsza. On ma 8 lat, jest już na tyle duży by zachowywać się “jak przystało”. Lub to jak płakał mu w ramiona, łzy są oznaką słabości. Zuko jest słabeuszem. Nie jest godzien miana księcia. Ojciec słusznie odebrał mu honor. Chłopiec dotknął jeszcze raz włosów. Serce biło coraz mocniej a płuca zaczęły dziwnie boleć. Nie mógł złapać oddechu. Jak on mógł tak znieważyć Hakodę? Osobę, która mu pomogła. W dodatku nie podziękował jak należy. Nie padł na kolana, nie podziękował za ratunek czy choćby za każdy posiłek. Hakoda go wygna, to jest pewne.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda wszedł do igloo wraz z Sokką. Oboje trzymali świeże mięso foki na dzisiejszą kolację.  
\- Jak myślisz śpi jeszcze? - Dopytał Sokka odkładając mięso na półkę by Kanna, która wraz z Katarą poszły wydoić Konifery, zrobiła z nich szaszłyki dzisiejszego wieczoru. Mała dziewczynka wymyśliła dzisiejsze śniadanie, czyli mleko z suszonymi płatkami z wodorostów, a jak wiadomo mleko klaczy konifera jest najlepsze i Zuko musi go spróbować.  
\- Zaraz się przekonamy - Hakoda odstawił pakunek po czym zajrzał do swojej sypialni. Tam dostrzegł Zuko, który znowu się hiperwentylował. Chłopiec gdy dostrzegł mężczyznę miał naprawdę zagadkowy wyraz twarzy. Z jednej strony wielka ulga i radość, z drugiej niebywałe przerażenie. Wódz nie myślał wiele, natychmiast podszedł do małego księcia i uklęknął przed nim. Zuko w tym czasie rozejrzał się panicznie i opadł na twarz, starając się przybrać jak najlepszą pozycję zważając na złamaną nogę.  
\- Dzi-Dzię-ę - zaczął się znowu jąkać.“Co to za poza?” przemknęło przez myśl mężczyźnie.  
\- Zuko, musisz podnieść głowę i się uspokoić - Hakoda złapał go jak najdelikatniej pod pachy i posadził na swoich kolanach. Zuko nie przytulił się jak zwykle, pochylił twarz, na której Hakoda widział ślady łez, ręce z kolei trzymał splecione na swoich udach. Cały czas wdychał i wydychał powietrze zdecydowanie zbyt szybko - Nikt Cie tu nie skrzywdzi pamiętasz? - Zuko pokręcił głową, łapiąc ręką za materiał na klatce piersiowej. Jego płuca tak bolały - Oddychaj razem ze mną. Wdech - Zuko był sobą zawstydzony, jak zwykle nic mu nie wyszło. Nawet poniżenie się by przeprosić i podziękować nie wyszło. Poczuł jak ktoś nim trzęsie - Zuko, wdech! - W końcu chłopiec posłuchał i wziął spazmatyczny, urwany oddech - i wydech - Hakoda powtarzał z Zuko tę czynność dopóki chłopiec nie zaczął znów normalnie oddychać. Sokka w tym czasie przestraszony stał w progu zasłaniając się niebieską kotarą i słuchał - Zuko co się stało? - Zapytał wódz. Mały książę zaczął płakać.  
\- B-bo j-ja obudziłem się i nikogo nie b-było i m-myślałem ż-że mnie porzuciliście  
\- Oh dzieciaku - Hakoda objął Zuko ciaśniej, chłopiec delikatnie złapał za ubrania mężczyzny, uważając by nie urazić wodza - Mówiłem Ci, że zostaniesz tutaj póki nie wymyślimy z plemieniem co dalej i dopóki tu jesteś, niczym nie musisz się martwić. Już więcej nikt Cię nie zostawi - Zuko pociągnął nosem - Dlaczego pochyliłeś głowę jak się zbliżyłem? - Zuko zarumienił się i nerwowo przełknął ślinę.  
\- J-j-ja - jąkał się - J-a ch-chciałe-em  
\- Zuko, weź głęboki, spokojny wdech i na spokojnie powiedz mi co myślałeś. Obiecuję że nie będę zły - Hakoda jedną ręką kręcił koła na plecach dziecka. Zuko przymknął oczy i zrobił co wódz kazał.  
\- Chciałem przeprosić za okazanie braku szacunku i należycie podziękować - wyszeptał - Ale jak zwykle mi się nie udało, jestem nieudacznikiem - Hakoda był przerażony takimi słowami, które wypowiedziało dziecko. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Nie jesteś nieudacznikiem Zuko. Jesteś silny i dzielnym chłopcem i w żaden sposób nie okazałeś mi braku szacunku, nie masz za co przepraszać, a za pomoc już nam podziękowałeś, to wystarczy.  
\- Okazałem - wypłakał - nie powinienem cię dotykać bez twojej zgody. A ja to zrobiłem i robię nadal. Nic nie jestem wart, on dobrze zrobił że  
\- Nie kończ Zuko - powiedział wódz delikatnie jeszcze bardziej wtulając trzęsące się dziecko do siebie - Nic co zrobił czy powiedział Ozai nie było dobre. W żadnym przypadku nie powinien Cię tak traktować, cokolwiek byś nie zrobił, cokolwiek byś nie zmajstrował - Zuko już pewniej złapał się Hakody - Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem, to normalne że potrzebujesz by ktoś był przy tobie i to całkowicie normalne że chcesz się do kogoś przytulić.  
\- On powiedział że jestem już za duży by się przytulać czy go dotykać w sposób - szukał przez chwilę słowa, lecz nie znalazł.  
\- Na co? - Palnął Sokka. Hakoda obrócił się i ujrzał jak jego syn idzie w ich stronę - Nigdy się nie będzie za dużym na przytulanie! - Sokka powtarzał słowa swojej matki, na co wódz uśmiechnął się ciepło - Moja mama zawsze mówiła - Sokka usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na przeciwko - że nawet jak będę dorosłym wojownikiem, to będę chciał się przytulić! Do niej, czy do mojej żony, jednak blee - Sokka wysunął język i skrzywił się na co Zuko lekko uniósł kąciki ust - NIGDY SIĘ NIE OŻENIE! Dziewczyny są fuuuj - Hakoda przewrócił oczami  
\- Twoja mama była dziewczyną.  
\- Nie prawda! Moja mama była moją mamą! - Sokka dokładnie tak jego tata przewrócił oczami - Jej już nie ma, ale jest mój tata, i jak mogę go nie przytulić gdy wraca z wyprawy?! - Sokka mówił słowa, które dla niego były oczywiste a dla Zuko były czysta abstrakcją. Nigdy nie widział by jego ojciec przytulał mamę.  
\- Sokka ma rację Zuko. Przytulanie nie jest niczym złym i nie ma ustalonego limitu wieku.  
\- M-moja mama też tak mówiła, a-ale on…  
\- Nie miał racji i zapamiętaj, że zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść i się przytulić  
\- Ty nie jesteś moim t-t  
\- Już shh - uciął przyjaźnie Hakoda i ochraniająco przycisnął do siebie Zuko po czym wysunął rękę by objąć swojego mądrego syna. Sokka chwilę się wahał, w końcu jest już DUŻY, jednak po chwili Hakoda trzymał obydwoje chłopców na kolanach i tulił do swojej piersi. Trwali tak chwilę gdy nagle do pokoju wbiegła Katara i rzuciła się od tyłu na szyję Hakody.  
\- JA TEŻ CHCE! - Śmiała się radośnie. Wszyscy prócz Zuko zaczęli się śmiać. Chłopcu drgnęły wargi i schował twarz w klatce piersiowej Hakody - Przyniosłyśmy mleko!  
\- Dokładnie moi państwo, czas na śniadanie - powiedziała Kanna wychylając się zza kotary. Gdy ujrzała całą scenkę uśmiechnęła się ciepło, z drugiej jednak strony poczuła wtedy, że Hakoda może zechcieć zatrzymać dziecko z Narodu Ognia. Nie było to złe rozwiązanie, jednak jeśli wioska za bardzo będzie się go bać, to dziecko nie będzie mogło zostać. Gorzej, co jeśli chłopak okaże się niebezpieczny? Nie raz widziała Katarę tkająca wodę przez sen. Woda nie spali ich domu, ani nie zrobi krzywdy, co innego ogień, chłopiec może nie zapanować nad swoimi umiejętnościami bez treningu. Nawet mała iskierka może sparzyć. Westchnęła, wszystko rozwiąże się dziś po południu.  
\- Zobaczysz jakie jest dobre! - Katara ciągnęła dalej odrywając się od Hakody - No chodźcie!  
\- Leć Sokka, pomoge Zuko się przebrać - Chłopiec pokiwał głową i chwilę jeszcze przyglądał się Zuko. Naród Ognia jest naprawde dziwny jeśli ten chłopiec jest jednym z nich, chociaż Sokka szczerze w to wątpił. Może Zuko wygląda jak oni i włada ogniem jak oni, to jednak po za tym w ogóle ich nie przypomina. Mały wojownik w końcu odczepił się od Hakody i poleciał za Katarą do największego pomieszczenia. Kanna oparła ręce o ramiona dzieci  
\- Dzień dobry Zuko - rzuciła uśmiechając się do chłopca i wyszła.  
\- Jak zjemy śniadanie, moja mama chce Ci wyrównać włosy tak jak mówiła, potem wybierzemy się do Atki, by sprawdził czy wszystko w porządku - tłumaczył wódz sięgając po ubrania Zuko.  
\- Proszę p-pana? - Zapytał chłopiec, zastanawiając się czy dobrego określenia użył.  
\- Wystarczy Hakoda - wódz uśmiechnął się.  
\- Co się ze mną stanie? - Zapytał. Hakoda spojrzał w oczy chłopcu.  
\- Nie będę Cię okłamywać Zuko, póki plemię nie zdecyduje nie mogę Ci tego powiedzieć, ale przyrzekam że nawet jeśli członkowie mojego plemienia stwierdzą, że nie możesz tu zostać - Zuko wstrzymał oddech w przerażeniu. Wygnają go… - dopilnuję byś trafił do kogoś kto się tobą zajmie i Cię pokocha - Mały książę uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Nikt mnie nie będzie chciał - wyszeptał - mój własny ojciec mnie nie chciał… - Hakoda milczał przez chwilę dobierając słowa.  
\- On jest wyjątkiem. Zobaczysz, znajdziemy ludzi, którzy Cię zechcą - pocieszył i pomógł Zuko założyć ubrania.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Choć mały wojowniku, wyrównamy Ci włosy - Kanna skończyła wraz z Katarą myć naczynia po śniadaniu i podeszła do Zuko, który słuchał jak Sokka opowiada i pokazuje mu jego drewniany bumerang. Zuko przez całe śniadanie był cicho, co jakiś czas dyskretnie patrząc na Hakodę. Za każdym razem gdy Hakoda spotkał wzrok chłopca uśmiechał się, na co mały, speszony wbijał oczy w miskę z jedzeniem. Rozluźnił się dopiero gdy Sokka przyniósł swoją zabawkową broń do treningu. Zuko spojrzał w oczy starej kobiecie, zza jej pleców wysunęła się Katara. Nieśmiało mieliła swój sweter i zapytała.  
\- Mogę Ci wpleść niebieskie koraliki? Takie jak ma mój tata? - Zuko pokiwał delikatnie głową, na co Katara podskoczyła uradowana.  
\- TYLKO WPLEĆ JE MU JAK MĘŻCZYŹNIE! - Wytknął Sokka. Dziewczynka splotła ręce i przybrała naburmuszoną minę.  
\- Oczywiście, tylko tobie wplatam jak dziewczynie!  
\- CO?  
\- No już krzykacze - Pouczył Hakoda strugając mały statek-zabawkę z drewna - bez kłótni mi tu - Kanna zaśmiała się i podniosła Zuko.  
\- Jak skończymy dostaniecie jakieś przekąski, jesteś za lekki skarbie. Musisz więcej jeść.  
\- JA CHCE KIEŁBASKI Z FOKI! - Rozentuzjazmował się Sokka.  
\- Sokka nie krzycz w domu - Westchnął Hakoda. Jak mogło mu tego brakować na statku. Kanna posadziła Zuko na wyższym stołu, ściągnęła bluzkę z kapturem i sięgnęła po grzebień. Katara w tym czasie szukała koralików. Zuko zaciskał oczy za każdym razem gdy nożyczki ścinały włosy. Ten dźwięk za bardzo przypominał tamtą noc, ale chciał być dzielny. Nie chciał zawieźć Hakody. Hakoda powiedział że jest silny i dzielny, musi mu pokazać że naprawdę taki jest. W końcu ostatnie kosmyki czarnych włosów opadły na podłogę. Poczuł jak jego włosy zostają zaczesane do tyłu i związane. Otworzył oczy, by ujrzeć jak Katara wraz z Kanną stoją naprzeciwko niego i krytycznie obserwują swoje dzieło. Dziewczynka pokiwała głową.  
\- Dobrze mi wyszło prawda? - Szukała poparcia u Kanny, która uśmiechnęła się i skinęła w aprobacie.  
\- Skróciłam jak najmniej się dało, niedługo włosy odrosną i będziesz mógł wrócić do dawnego uczesania - Kanna podała lusterko Zuko. Chłopiec pierwszy raz od wielu dni przyjrzał się sobie. Przez chwilę się nie poznał. Włosy, które zwykle były ciasno uczesane w “ogon feniksa”, opadały luźno po bokach kończąc się tuż za uszami i zostały zawiązane na szczycie głowy w coś co, miało przypominać tradycyjny ogon wilka, jednak włosy były na samym czubku za krótkie, przez co nie wyszedł koczek a raczej drobna kitka. Po lewej stronie opadały dwa krótkie warkoczyki z niebieskimi koralikami na końcu, zaplecione przez Katarę. Przyglądał się chwilę włosom, po czym zerknął na twarz. Była nienaturalnie blada i miała jakiś taki, inny kształt przy policzkach. Obrócił głowę delikatnie na lewo by przyjrzeć się opatrunkowi, który lekko zachodził na twarz. Od razu wypełniło go przerażenie co jest pod nim. W końcu odsunął od siebie lusterko nie chcąc więcej patrzeć na swoją zhańbioną twarz.  
\- Tak mi się podoba - wyszeptał - dziękuję - Katara wyszczerzyła zęby.  
\- Jestem z ciebie dumny - powiedział Hakoda opierając rękę na ramieniu swojej córki - No to teraz idziemy do Atki - Hakoda sięgnął po niebieską kurtkę. Kanna w tym czasie sprawnie pomogła Zuko się ubrać. Chłopiec mimo że już praktycznie nie czuł bólu, to nadal unoszenie lewej ręki sprawiało niemały dyskomfort, przez co potrzebował pomocy. Stara kobieta nim zrobiła miejsce Hakodzie, podała Zuko skrawek suszonego mięsa, na co chłopiec pokręcił głową. Nie może wyjadać im zapasów, nie jest członkiem ich plemienia, nie może żerować i tak zrobili dla niego wiele. Kanna lekko się skrzywiła i zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem że Zuko powinien więcej jeść! Gdy Hakoda podszedł do małego księcia ten bezwiednie uniósł ręce, by za chwilę opleść je wokół szyi wodza. Mężczyzna oparł opiekuńczo wolną rękę na plecach księcia - Babcia przyprowadzi was za chwilę do Zuko.  
\- Dlaczego? Nie wracacie tutaj? - Zapytał Sokka walcząc z przekąską.  
\- Zwołujemy radę plemienia, a dzieci w tym nie uczestniczą - pouczył jego tata. Sokka naburmuszył się.  
\- Ale ja jestem już duży!  
\- Pogadamy jak dostaniesz prawdziwy bumerang - Hakoda zmierzwił włosy syna i wyszedł z igloo.  
\- Babciu? - okrągłe oczy Katary wwiercały się w starą kobietę.  
\- Hm?  
\- Zuko tu zostanie prawda? Powiedz że zostanie!  
\- Moja wnuczko, to zależy od plemienia, jeśli oni się zgodzą… - Kannie lekko opadły ramiona.  
\- Powiesz im że Zuko nie jest z Narodu Ognia? - Sokka wstał i również staną przed swoją babcią.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- No bo on się tak nie zachowuje. Naród Ognia jest zły, a Zuko cały czas się boi, przeprasza i płacze. Zdecydowanie nie jak Naród Ognia - Katara pokiwała głową w pełni zgadzając się ze starszym bratem.  
\- Mało jeszcze życia znasz Sokka - zaśmiała się Kanna.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda szedł przez wioskę coraz kiwając głową na powitanie swoich ludzi. Jedni uśmiechali się, inni krzywili na widok dziecka w jego ramionach. Całą wioskę juz obiegła wiadomośc że Hakoda ma dziecko z Narodu Ognia w swoim domu. Zuko siedział spokojnie na przedramieniu wodza i zakapturzoną głowę wbijał w jego puchową kurtkę. Normalnie zapewne by obserwował jaka jest tak naprawdę wioska. W końcu wczoraj gdy przybyli, ujrzał zaledwie skrawek, gdyż za duże ubranie zakrywało mu oczy, a poza tym za bardzo się bał. Dziś jest za dużo ludzi, za dużo par oczu na niego patrzy. Chciałby zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię, co usilnie próbował zrobić w rękach Hakody.  
\- Hej mały, wszystko gra. Nic złego Ci się tu nie stanie, pamiętasz? - Uspokoił wódz gdy poczuł jak głowa Zuko zaczyna zbyt boleśnie wbijać się w jego obojczyk.  
W igloo Atki było znacznie cieplej niż u Hakody i wszędzie roznosił się przyjemny zapach suszonych ziół. Uzdrowiciel obrócił się znad stołu gdy Hakoda z Zuko na rękach weszli do środka.  
\- Czekałem na was - powiedział ponownie skupiając się na tarciu ziół - posadź Zuko na stole - wskazał miejsce, na którym natychmiast znalazł się mały książę. Hakoda sprawnym ruchem ściągnął wierzchnią kurtkę z dziecka a następnie bluzkę. Mężczyzna odsunął się lecz nadal stał blisko, gotów w każdej chwili zareagować, gdyby coś się wydarzyło - to najpierw ręce - Atka zaczekał aż Zuko sam je wysunie, po czym szybko obejrzał rany, wmasował maść i nie bandażował ich ponownie - Nadgarstki ładnie ci się goją. Nie trzeba już opatrunku - Książę pokiwał głową - Nie będę ruszać nogi, słyszałem że Kanna ją widziała, więc nie ma potrzeby jeśli nie zauważyła nic niepokojącego. Jak z twoją szyją? Boli nie boli? - Zuko wahał się przez chwilę, a Atka w tym czasie odsłaniał oparzenie.  
\- B-boli jak podnoszę rękę, a tak to już nie - lekarz pokiwał głową.  
\- To dobrze. Widzę że nawet zakażenia już prawie nie ma. Może zaszczypać - ostrzegł tuż przed tym jak maść dotknęła wrażliwego miejsca na skórze dziecka.  
\- Ah-a au - pisnął książę. Hakoda natychmiast oparł rękę na łopatkach dziecka. Chłopiec rozluźnił się lekko.  
\- Jesteśmy w domu, więc mam więcej ziół. To co Ci nałożyłem niestety szczypie, ale za to naprawde przyspiesza gojenie. Za kilka, kilkanaście dni max nie będziesz już potrzebować opatrunku - Atka odsunął się by Hakoda mógł z powrotem nałożyć Zuko wierzchnią bluzkę.  
\- K-kiedy - zaczął bardzo niepewnie chłopiec, na co lekko zdziwiony, że w końcu coś powiedział, uzdrowiciel obrócił głowę - K-kiedy będę mógł chodzić? - piwne tęczówki po raz pierwszy patrzyły prosto na niego.  
\- Jak opuchlizna zejdzie całkowicie i nie będzie Cię boleć gdy staniesz na tą nogę. Jeszcze dobre dwa, trzy tygodnie myślę, miałeś szczęście że to tylko pęknięcie - Na twarzy Atki mignął współczujący uśmiech na co sam Hakoda zwrócił uwagę. Wiecznie poważny Atka się uśmiecha? No ładnie.  
Hakoda posadził Zuko przy ognisku gdy do igloo wpadła Katara i Sokka.  
\- I CO WIESZ KIEDY SIĘ Z NAMI BĘDZIESZ GANIAĆ? - Krzyknął w progu Sokka.  
\- Sokka! - zganił śmiechem Hakoda. Zuko zmieszał się lekko a Atka przewrócił oczami, nigdy nie będzie mieć dzieci.  
\- Może za dwa, może za trzy tygodnie. O ile dalej - Nie dokończył chłopiec gdyż Sokka wraz z Katarą natychmiast rozłożyli przed nim zabawki.  
\- To będziemy się bawić w środku, poznasz fajność śniegu później! Wybieraj wojownika!  
\- Ja będę wojowniczką tkającą wodę! - Katara uniosła swoją lalkę wraz z niebieską chusteczką, która imitowała wodę w zabawie.  
\- Jak zawsze - mruknął Sokka - Ja jestem nieustraszonym wodzem z BUMERANGIEM, NAJWSPANIALSZĄ BRONIĄ NA CAŁYM BIEGUNIE POŁUDNIOWYM!  
\- Sokka - Hakoda przewrócił oczami - przyjdę po was za jakiś czas. Sokka, zajmij się Katarą i Zuko, nie waż mi się iść podsłuchiwać!  
\- Nie przeszkadzaj i nie mów co ma robić NIEUSTRASZONY WÓDZ - Sokka uniósł w górę drewnianą figurkę i szeroko wyszczerzył zęby. Hakoda prychnął i pomachał dzieciom na do widzenia - No Zuko wybieraj, kim chcesz być.  
\- Ale, w jakim celu? - Sokka z Katarą wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia.  
\- No w celu zabawy, wybieramy postać i bawimy się że walczymy z żołnierzami ognia albo ratujemy przerażonych wojowników ziemi. Nigdy się w coś takiego nie bawiłeś?  
\- Ojciec zawsze mówił że jestem za duży i jedyne czego potrzebuję to trening i nauka, by nadgonić moją siostrę.  
\- O masz siostrę? - zainteresowała się Katara - Jak ma na imie i ile ma lat?  
\- Azula i 6.  
\- O to tyle co ja! Jaka jest?  
\- Niemiła - mruknął Zuko wspominając wszystkie docinki swojej młodszej siostry - Ty jesteś znacznie lepsza od niej - skwitował po cichu, na co Katara uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Powiem Ci tak Zuko, twój tata jest głupi. Ja jestem duży a nadal lubię się bawić.  
\- Ja jestem starszy…  
\- A o ile, ja mam 7? - Sokka skrzyżował ręce.  
\- O rok…  
\- To tyle co nic, wybieraj postać i się bawimy. Szybciej wtedy tata wróci i pójdziemy coś zjeść! - Zuko spojrzał na figurki leżące przed nim. Na początku przyjrzał się magowi ognia, który złowrogo wyszczerzył zęby i władał ogniem. W myślach mignął mu zdaje się teraz taki sam żołnierz, który tamtej nocy brutalnie zgarnął go z podłogi a następnie wrzucił do zimnej celi na statku. Zmarszczył brwi i nie myśląc zgarnął figurkę wojownika w wilczym pancerzu z krótkim mieczem.  
\- U to zwiadowca, patrzy czy jest bezpiecznie i atakuje znienacka - wytłumaczył szybko Sokka po czym dzieci zaczęły się wspólnie bawić. Małemu księciu chwilę zajęło domyślenie się o co tak dokładnie chodzi, ale po chwili ruszał swoim wojownikiem i wywracał wrogów plemienia i bardzo dobrze się z tym czuł że to Naród Ognia.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda wszedł do swojego igloo gdzie zebrali się już wszyscy z plemienia. Najważniejsi mężczyźni i kobiety usiadły w kręgu wokół paleniska, reszta w tym młodzi wojownicy stali tuż za nimi. Hakoda zajął miejsce obok Bato, uniósł rękę na znak ciszy i rozpoczął obrady.  
\- Zacznijmy może od kwestii naszego rozbitka - Mężczyźni pokiwali głowami - Jak pewnie już wszyscy wiecie, podczas ostatniej wyprawy znaleźliśmy po środku oceanu dziecko w małej łódce. Chłopiec należący do Narodu Ognia był wyziębiony, odwodniony, wygłodzony i pobity. Na szyi ma rozległą ranę od ognia i złamaną nogę. Nie wiedzieliśmy czy przeżyje gdy zabieraliśmy go na nasz statek. W trakcie rozmów z nim dowiedziałem się że ten chłopiec nazywał się Zuko, ma osiem lat, włada ogniem - po członkach plemienia przeszedł zdenerwowany szmar - i jest wnukiem Władcy Ognia Azulona.  
\- SŁUCHAM? - Palnęła jedna z kobiet, po chwili dyskutowano między sobą. Głównie kobiety, które nie znały jeszcze tej informacji  
\- Jak mogliście go zabrać do naszej wioski - powiedział ktoś z tłumu.  
\- On jest niebezpieczny, jak Azulon się dowie wszyscy zginiemy!  
\- Naśle na nas całą armię!  
\- Cisza - upomniał Bato - Największa i najrozleglejsza rana, którą ma to dziecko pochodzi od ręki jego własnego ojca. Więc on najlepiej wie jak bestialski jest Naród Ognia i jak niebezpieczny jest sam ogień. Wątpię również by ktoś go szukał, skoro Ozai skazał go na śmierć.  
\- Dokładnie. Ozai, syn Azulona wypalił mu piętno na szyi.  
\- Nie wzbudzaj w nas współczucia wodzu!  
\- Przedstawiam fakty Yuga - Hakodzie nawet brew nie tknęła - Nie zamierzam was prosić o litość nad tym dzieckiem, prosze was o rady co z nim mam zrobić?  
\- Odesłać  
\- Dokąd? Gdzie to dziecko będzie bezpieczne?  
\- To nasz wróg, co nas to obchodzi…  
\- YUGA - zganił jeden z wojowników swoją własną żonę - Naród Ognia zabrał nam syna, a tego chłopca własny ojciec podpalił i skazał na śmierć! Sądzę że to dziecko równie mocno nienawidzi Narodu Ognia co my - Szmer zgody przeszedł po tłumie.  
\- Chcę tylko powiedzieć - Zaczął Atka, na co wszyscy obejrzeli się ze zdziwieniem. Uzdrowiciel prawie nigdy nie udzielał się podczas obrad - że ten mały mocno przywiązał się do wodza. Szuka go wzrokiem, rozluźnia się przy nim. Bezwiednie naśladuje jego ruchy jak szczenię. Dodatkowo zaczął odrzucać wszystko co jest związane z jego ojczyzną, wydaje mi się, że nie chce mieć z nimi już więcej nic wspólnego.  
\- Może wyrosnąć z niego niezły wojownik - Dokończył Sitka.  
\- Zwalczać ogień ogniem? - Dopytał się Amruq - To może być ciekawe.  
\- Po za tym spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, nie mamy zapasów na dopłynięcie do chociażby pierwszej zamieszkanej wyspy - Wytknął Denahi - Zbliża się noc polarna. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie przybędzie, ani nie wypłynie z bieguna.  
\- Noc polarna może być decydująca - Zaczęła spokojnie Kanna - To dziecko może jej nie przeżyć. W Północnym Plemieniu, gdzie się wychowałam, jak wielu z was wie, gdy złapano maga ognia, nie zabijano go. Przetrzymywano ich w lodowych celach, ponieważ zimno obniżało ich umiejętności i czekano na noc polarną, która praktycznie wszystkich zabierała do duchów - Wszyscy milczeli przez dłuższy czas i trawili całą sytuację.  
\- Jaki jest ten chłopak? - Zapytał Keenay.  
\- Jest zamknięty w sobie, ma koszmary - powiedział szczerze Hakoda - boi się wszystkiego, cały czas przeprasza, często płacze i boi się odezwać.  
\- Nie dziwne po tym co przeszedł - mruknął Bato.  
\- Czy kiedyś użył ognia, by choćby się bronić?  
\- Nie. Ogień w pobliżu jedynie reaguje na jego emocje, co zauważył Sokka, ale w naprawdę niewielkim stopniu. Sądzę, że za bardzo się boi by tkać.  
\- Nikt nie zasiał w nim jeszcze nienawiści do innych. Jak się dogaduje z twoimi dziećmi?  
\- Jest nieśmiały, ale z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się otwiera.  
\- Ano, widziałam jak niosłeś go do Atki. Bardziej skulone widziałam chyba tylko szczenię wilkopsa w zimie - zaśmiała się jedna ze starszych kobiet.  
\- To tylko dziecko, niczemu nie jest winne - Spokojnie odparła jedna z kobiet - zaślepia Cię nienawiść Yuga - Kobieta fuknęła gdy usłyszała krytykę.  
\- Niech tu zostanie, jeśli przeżyje noc polarną uznam go za członka plemienia - Keenay skrzyżował ręce i czekał na reakcję swoich współplemieńców.  
\- Ja również - odezwał się Atka, a jego brat natychmiast mu zawtórował.  
\- Od wspólnego wyplatania sieci, ja już go uznaje za jednego z nas - rzucił Rohan z kąta. Na co jego matka obejrzała się i z uśmiechem pokręcił głową. Po dłuższej chwili całe plemię, z wyjątkiem paru osób kiwało z aprobatą głową. Odpowiadał im taki plan.  
\- Jeśli przeżyje, przywitamy go jako członka plemienia wraz z innymi dziećmi, które przetrwały pierwszą noc polarną - odezwał się kolejny głos.  
\- Jeszcze dwie kwestie, z kim to dziecko zostanie i co jeśli jednak okaże się zagrożeniem dla nas? - Zapytała Dakota, matka dwójki najmłodszych członków plemienia, urodzonych ledwie tydzień wcześniej.  
\- Mówiłem to już na statku do naszych wojowników, a teraz mówię to do wszystkich, jeśli ten malec, w co szczerze wątpię, okaże się groźny to osobiście się go pozbędę. Naprawde współczuje temu dziecku, i jestem sfrustrownay sposobem w jaki go potraktowano, to jednak jak Wódz mam obowiązek chronienia plemienia, więc nie zawaham się - plemię odetchnęło.  
\- Dziecko potrzebuje rodziny - Kanna spokojnie przeszła do następnego problemu - Nie ludzi, którzy dadzą mu schronienie i posiłek, a rodziny, która na nowo zbuduje mu dobre wartości, pokocha i naprawi skrzywiony obraz więzów rodzinnych. Widać gołym okiem że od zawsze był odrzucony, niesamowicie lgnie do bliskości.  
\- Ktoś go musi pokochać, wychować i brać odpowiedzialność gdy coś przeskrobie - rzucił Sitka.  
\- Czy ktoś zechciałby zaopiekować się Zuko? - Zapytał Hakoda. Kilka par zaczęło żywo dyskutować między sobą. Bato złapał za ramię wodza i szepnął mu do ucha.  
\- Zobaczysz, ciebie wrobią - braci krwi dyskretnie się zaśmiali.  
\- Hakoda wydaje mi się że to musisz być ty - powiedziała po dłuższej chwili jedna z kobiet.  
\- Mówiłem - mruknął rozbawiony Bato.  
\- Tak będzie najlepiej. Z opowieści wynika że tobie ufa najbardziej. Znasz już tego chłopaka a poza tym masz już jednego maga w swojej rodzinie - Hakoda pokiwał głową.  
\- Więc czy mam zaopiekować się chłopcem z Narodu Ognia i uznać go za swojego syna? - Wszyscy w milczeniu kiwnęli głowami - Czy ktoś się sprzeciwia temu by Zuko został w plemieniu?  
\- Ja - odezwała się Yuga - Lecz jeśli zostanie u ciebie wodzu, to będzie w porządku.  
\- Ktoś jeszcze? - Cisza - Przesądzone. Zuko zostaje w plemieniu, a ja oficjalnie biorę za niego odpowiedzialność, co za tym idzie jeśli ktoś go skrzywdzi - spojrzał ukradkiem na trójkę chłopców po przeciwnej stronie - będzie miał do czynienia ze mną. Teraz przejdźmy do następnych kwestii.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Iroh i Lu Ten pływali okrętem po wodach Narodu Ognia. Od kilku dni przeczesywali teren w tą i z powrotem.  
\- Jakieś ślady księcia? - Zapytał Lu Ten obserwatora na bocianim gnieździe.  
\- Pusto, kilka naszych okrętów jedynie.  
\- Szukaj dalej - westchnął książę i ruszył pod pokład do swojego ojca. Znalazł Iroh siedzącego przy herbacie i obracającego perłowy sztylet, który miał wręczyć Zuko jak tylko wróci - Dalej nic - mruknął. Generał przymknął oczy - Nie dziwne Ojcze że wuj Ozai nie pływa wraz z nami? - Lu ten zajął miejsce obok i nalał sobie naparu z jaśminu.  
\- Mój brat angażuje się w poszukiwania na lądzie. Chociaż to za dużo powiedziane - Młody książe zmarszczył brwi, co nie uszło uwadze Iroh - To Ozai stoi za uprowadzeniem księcia Zuko - Lu Ten zakrztusił się.  
\- Słucham? Jak on mógł…  
\- Nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć, wiedzą jedynie najbardziej zaufani. Jeśli poddani dowiedzą się że drugi książę za tym stoi, stracą do nas zaufanie a Naród Ognia może upaść. Cios w rodzinę królewską to cios w cały naród. Niestety mój brat nie jest tego świadomy. Trzeba odnaleźć Zuko, choćby jego ciało - po policzku Smoka Zachodu spłynęła łza. Ojciec z synem w ciszy dokończyli herbatę.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Azulon siedział dumnie na tronie, przed nim klęczeli Ozai wraz z Azulą.  
\- Strata Księcia Zuko, musiała być dla was wielką stratą.  
\- Jest Władco Ognia - Ozai pochylił głowę - Dziękuję za okazane wsparcie - Azula patrzyła wprost na swojego dziadka, coś jej nie pasowało.  
\- To zdarzenie pokazało nam że w pałacu nie jest bezpiecznie. Azulo - Dziewczynka wstała - Zdecydowałem że pójdziesz do Prywatnej Akademii Ognia dla dziewcząt - Ozai zagryzł zęby - Nie mogę ryzykować utraty kolejnego wnuka i to tak utalentowanego. Tam będziesz znacznie bardziej bezpieczna.  
\- Ojcze - zaczął Ozai.  
\- Zdecydowałem - Azulon uniósł rękę by uciszyć swojego syna - Poznasz tam nowych przyjaciół i skupisz się na nauce i treningu, a to jest teraz najważniejsze. Podejrzewam że miejsce, w którym porwano brata i zginęła matka nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych. Wrócisz dopiero gdy będziesz w stanie sama się bronić. A na tym nam zależy, prawda Książę Ozai?  
\- Tak Władco Ognia.  
\- Dobrze, wyruszysz jak najszybciej księżniczko - mina dziewczynki się nie zmieniła. Była poważna i słuchała wszystkiego w skupieniu. Kompletnie nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Czyżby to sprawa tego grubego stryja? Nie ważne. Ma wykonywać rozkazy Władcy Ognia, tak jak wpajał od zawsze jej to ojciec.  
\- Dam z siebie wszystko Władco Ognia - Azulon uśmiechnął się.  
\- Nie wątpię, tego oczekuję po księżniczce. Możecie odejść, zacznij się pakować Azulo - Dziewczynka ukłoniła się pięknie i wyszła z sali tronowej. Ozai cały czas tkwił w tym samym miejscu - Czy coś jeszcze Książę Ozai?  
\- Poświęciłem coś cennego - Zaczął poważnie - jestem godzien miana Władcy Ognia - Azulon zaśmiał się.  
\- Ty? Bez męskiego następcy nic nie jesteś wart - Ozai wściekł się i stanął na równe nogi - Nawet nie angażujesz się w poszukiwania własnego syna, ludność to źle odbiera Ozai. Niszczysz sobie reputację, którą mógłbyś wykorzystać. Koniec na dziś - Władca Ognia wstał i dumnie wyszedł z sali.  
\- To na pewno nie koniec - warknął Ozai knując kolejny plan.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	5. Wolf Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic dodać nic ująć. SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU MOI DRODZY <3

Atka wraz z Hakodą weszli do igloo. Dzieci zajęte zabawą zdawały się ich nie zauważać. Sokka jak poparzony latał po całym pomieszczeniu i ratował magów powietrza przed Narodem Ognia. Katara w tym czasie starała się odeprzeć napór wroga magią wody, jednak została pochwycona, a na ratunek przybył Zuko wywracając wszystkie figurki.   
\- O NIE NADCHODZI ICH WIĘCEJ, JA WAS URATUJE - Krzyczał Sokka - Zuko! Katara! NA NICH - Dzieci uniosły wilczych wojowników i ruszyły na zabawkową hordę magów ognia. Mężczyźni stanęli w progu obserwując teatrzyk. Obaj prychnęli po cichu, na co Hakoda lekko zzezował na uzdrowiciela, który natychmiast przybrał poważną minę lecz nie mógł powstrzymać unoszących się kącików ust. Wódz z zadowoleniem patrzył jak zucho uśmiecha się i żywo bierze udział w zabawie, jak walczy swoim drewnianym wojownikiem przeciwko swojej własnej nacji. Chociaż nie. To nie jest już jego naród.   
\- HA! Nie pokonacie nas - Sokka wziął żołnierza ognia i zaatakował figurkę zuko - kop OGNIA! - Zuko zaśmiał się w głos.  
\- Tak na pewno mnie nie pokonasz! Bo nie ma takiego ruchu! Było użyć smoczego oddechu. Pochwycony! - Zuko złapał figurkę lekko się unosząc na prawej nodze i wrzucił ją do pojemnika na zioła, które robiło za więzienie.  
\- To nie fair, znasz silniejsze i słabsze ruchy! - Rzucił Sokka, na co Zuko wzruszył ramionami - IDZIEMY NA MAGÓW!  
\- Pokonam was wszystkich magią wody! - Katara rzuciła chustkę na figurki pokonując ich.  
\- ZUKO, CO ZROBIĆ ŻEBY OSTATECZNIE WYGRAĆ?  
\- Zaatakujemy w nocy, tak by się nie spodziewali! Wtedy są najsłabsi, okrążymy i zasłonimy drogę ucieczki - Hakoda uniósł brwi.  
\- Zwiążemy im ręce by nie czarowali!  
\- Nogi też trzeba i usta. Z nich też wypływa ogień! - Dzieci wykonały plan i cała armia Narodu Ognia po chwili znajdowała się w więzieniu. Magowie powietrza i ziemi byli bezpieczni.  
\- I JAK ZWYKLE PLEMIĘ WODY NAJSILNIEJSZE!! - Katara i Sokka wznieśli okrzyk zwycięstwa, po chwili lekko nieśmiało dołączył do nich Zuko szczerze się uśmiechając. Hakoda pierwszy raz wtedy zobaczył że to dziecko się uśmiecha, nie jest apatyczne, czy bliskie płaczu.  
\- No moi wojownicy czas do domu - Przerwał świętowanie zwycięstwa Hakoda. Katara podleciała od razu się przytulić z kolei Zuko zrzedła mina, gorzej być nie może. Odłożył ostrożnie swojego wojownika i przełknął niepewnie ślinę. Hakoda od razu to dostrzegł - Coś nie tak Zuko?  
\- Przepraszam, ja n-n - zaciął się lecz wziął głęboki oddech jak rano kazał wódz - Przepraszam że bawiłem się wojownikiem z twojego plemienia - Chłopiec spuścił głowę.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Możesz się bawić jakimi chcesz zabawkami.  
\- Z wyjątkiem wodza z bumerangiem - zaznaczył Sokka - on jest mój.  
\- Ale ja nie jestem z waszego plemienia, nie jestem godzien - Atka zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Godzien? Co to za słownictwo - mruknął podchodząc do stołu.  
\- Jesteś godzien Zuko, a teraz chodźcie wracamy do domu - Hakoda podszedł do Zuko i wziął go na ręce. Chłopiec złapał się szyi mężczyzny jednak nie chował głowy.   
\- Ja też chcę - Katara wysunęła ręce w górze by i ją tata wziął na ręce. Wódz uśmiechnął się i przyklęknął by lewą ręką zgarnąć dziewczynkę.   
\- Za stary się na to robie - prychnął prostując kolana. Katara uśmiechnęła się szeroko i spojrzała w oczy Zuko. Chłopiec jeszcze przed chwilą taki radosny, patrzył niepewnie na twarz jej taty - No już, idziemy do domu. Do widzenia Atka i dziękuję za pomoc - Lekarz machnął ręką.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz Zuko dostrzegł jak dużo ludzi wylewa się z domu Hakody. Sapnął, po czym schował się przed wzrokiem innych.  
\- Zuko wszystko w porządku? - Zapytała Katara łapiąc chłopca za ramię. Zuko pokiwał nie odrywając głowy od ramienia Hakody.  
\- Zuko, rozmawialiśmy o tobie z plemieniem - chłopiec ścisnął mocniej ręce. Wiedział że do tego dojdzie, nie myślał że aż tak szybko. Trzymał Hakodę mocno, chciał pochłonąc tego ciepła jak najwięcej przed ponowną tułaczką. Pociągnął nosem.  
\- On zostanie prawda? - Zapytała z nadzieją Katara.  
\- Musi zostać - dodał hardo Sokka maszerujący przed swoim tatą.   
\- Lećcie do domu, muszę porozmawiać z Zuko - Rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie z nutką strachu - Wszystko jest w porządku - Hakoda uśmiechnął się do dzieci i postawił Katarę na śniegu. Dzieci patrzyły chwilę niepewnie póki nie zawołała ich Kanna stojąca obok swoich koleżanek. Wódz usłyszał ciche chlipanie - Zuko wszystko w porządku - Hakoda odwrócił się i poklepał chłopca po plecach - No już, przestań płakać. Muszę się ciebie o coś zapytać - Zuko przygryzł paznokieć i odsunął się by spojrzeć Hakodzie w twarz. Jeśli ma mu powiedzieć że musi odejść, chce to przyjąć dumnie. Wódz uśmiechnął się ciepło i wytarł łzy z twarzy chłopca - Musisz mi szczerze odpowiedzieć, dobrze? - Mały książę kiwnął głową - Czy zechciałbyś zostać w naszej wiosce pod moją opieką? - Zuko chwilę trawił coraz bardziej otwierając zdziwione oczy.  
\- T-to nie wygnacie mnie? - Zapytał. Hakoda pokręcił głową - N-n-naprawdę chcecie mnie tu? - Dziecku załamał się głos.  
\- Tak, chciałbym się tobą zająć i może, któregoś dnia, stać się dla ciebie ojcem. Jak minie noc polarna zostałbyś oficjalnie członkiem plemienia.  
\- I mógłbym być wojownikiem Plemienia Wody?  
\- Mógłbyś być kim chcesz. Wojownikiem, łowcą, marynarzem, lekarzem, kim tylko zechcesz. Więc zgadzasz się? - Zuko patrzył swoimi ślicznymi piwnymi oczkami prosto na Hakodę niedowierzając. Otworzył niepewnie usta.  
\- N-nie żartujesz? Prawda? Nie okłamałbyś mnie - Zaczął płakać.  
\- Nigdy mały żeglarzu - Książę zalał się łzami i wtulił w mężczyznę.  
\- T-a-a-a-k - wychlipiał - Taak, tak chcę! Bardzo! - Hakoda uśmiechnął się ukazując białe zęby.  
\- Cieszę się - Otoczył ciasno Zuko rękami i odwzajemnił uścisk. Parę osób obserwowało scenę. Niektórzy patrzyli krytycznie z dozą niepewności, zdecydowana jednak większość miała delikatny uśmiech. Hakoda podrzucił delikatnie chłopca poprawiając chwyt i ruszył do zebranych ludzi przy jego domu.   
\- I jak Hakoda? - Zapytała Kanna. Mężczyzna odsłonił kaptur chłopcu i lekko nim potrząsnął.  
\- Zuko, przedstawisz się? - Chłopiec wyjrzał delikatnie. Dostrzegł babcię Sokki i Katary oraz trzy kobiety i jednego mężczyznę w podobnym wieku. Pociągnął nosem i odkleił się delikatnie - No dasz radę.   
\- Jestem Zuko - wyszeptał i ponownie wbił twarz w ramię Hakody. Usłyszał nad sobą szczery śmiech.  
\- Jaki wstydek.  
\- Ma śliczne oczy.  
\- Ale jest podobny, jest  
\- Mi przypomina trochę - Zuko starał się nie słuchać. Chciał zniknąć z widoku. Jednak Ci ludzie nic mu nie zrobią. Przyjęli go do siebie. Nie porzucili, nie wygnali. Chłopiec zaczął obserwować świat za plecami Hakody, nareszcie miał związane włosy i pasujące okrycie głowy, które nie zasłaniało mu widoku. Słońce mocno świeciło nisko nad horyzontem. Bieluśki śnieg iskrzył się z każdym promieniem. Pierwszy raz mógł przyjrzeć się jak wygląda śnieg. W jego mieście nigdy nie padał, w końcu wygasły wulkan. Jest tam zbyt ciepło. Jedyne co mógł stwierdzić w tym momencie to to, że jest zimno. Naprawdę zimno, jednak przez ciepłe ubrania da się wytrzymać. A uczucie gdy z mrozu wchodzi się do ciepłego igloo było bardzo przyjemne. Z nieba zaczął padać śnieg. Chłopiec wysunął rękę by złapać płatek. Niestety ten rozpłynął się gdy dotknął ciepłej skóry. Powłóczył oczami po wiosce. Na środku znajdowało się wielkie palenisko, obecnie zasypane śniegiem, wystawały jedynie pojedyncze belki. W środku lata urządzano tu uczty, gdy śnieg odsłaniał ziemię, w miejscach gdzie śniegu było wyjątkowo mało. Nie mniej igloo, zaspy i mróz utrzymywały się cały rok. Na około rozchodziły się wyżłobione w śniegu, który był po kolana dorosłej osoby, korytarze do mniejszych i większych igloo. Gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się namioty robiące raczej za spiżarnie i składziki. Całość otoczona była lodowym murem. Zuko obserwował spokojnie spadające płatki i poczuł jakby pozbył się jakiegoś ciężaru z pleców. Przymknął oczy.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Zasnął? - zapytała jedna z kobiet gdy dostrzegła że chłopiec przestał się ruszać i oddychał miarowo. Hakoda obrócił głowę by dostrzec przymknięte oczy Zuko.  
\- Na to wychodzi - zaśmiał się.  
\- On potrzebuje więcej odpoczynku niż wygląda i musisz go przekonać by jadł. Jest na prawdę za lekki - Kanna splotła ręce. Przed nią stał jej syn z nowym wnukiem. Nie myślała że do tego dojdzie, że jeszcze kiedyś ktoś dołączy do jej rodziny. Hakoda po śmierci Kayi skupił się na plemieniu i swoich dzieciach. Kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na inne kobiety. Całą miłość przelał w rodzinę.   
\- No jeszcze nie wyzdrowiał całkowicie. Gorączkował mocno przez cały rejs, gorączka zeszła mu kompletnie ze trzy, cztery dni temu - Kanna pokiwała głową. Spojrzała na buzię małego maga.  
\- Agni naprawdę trzyma nad nim pieczę - odezwał się starszy mężczyzna - To widać - Wszyscy starcy pokiwali głowami. Hakoda uniósł jedną brew.  
\- Jesteś jeszcze młody mój synu, na starość będziesz więcej widział - prychnęła rozbawiona Kanna - Starzy ludzie i Ci specjalnie wyczuleni mogą dostrzec obecność duchów.   
\- To czuć że Agni jest przy nim - Kuthruk wpatrywał się w chłopca. Nagle kotara osłaniająca wejście do domu Hakody uchyliła się.  
\- Długo jeszcze będziecie gadać z Zuko? Chcemy się pobawić i jestem głodny - Sokka wysunął głowę z igloo - Dorośli zaśmiali się.  
\- Będziesz musiał zaczekać aż Zuko się obudzi - Sokka zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Poszedł spać? Dlaczego? Jest chory?   
\- Jeszcze nie do końca wyzdrowiał i pewnie zmęczył się waszą zabawą.  
\- Zostanie z nami, prawda? - Zapytał poważnie chłopiec. Hakoda zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową.  
\- Zostanie i zamieszka z nami - Mały wojownik rozszerzył oczy, podskoczył i wbiegł do domu krzycząc.  
\- KATARAAA, ZUKO ZOSTAJE! SŁYSZYSZ? ZOSTAJE Z NAMI!  
\- HAHA, Gdy zostanie wodzem to powiem tyle, wszyscy go będziemy słyszeć - Hakoda zaśmiał się na słowa Kuthruka, pokręcił głową i wszedł do domu. W progu podbiegła Katara i wczepiła się w nogi taty.  
\- To prawda? Zostaje? - Zuko drgnął delikatnie.  
\- Tak, już cichutko, bo go obudzicie. Jak się prześpi będzie miał więcej sił na zabawę - Dziewczynka pokiwała głową i przytknęła palec do ust. Hakoda przeszedł do sypialni i ułożył Zuko na posłaniu. Przykrył go futrem i spojrzał przez chwilę na pierwszy raz spokojny podczas snu, wyraz twarzy chłopca. Gdy wrócił do głównego pomieszczenia ujrzał jak Sokka buszuje po półkach w poszukiwaniu jedzenia.  
\- Sokka, zaraz przyjdzie babcia i zrobi obiad. Zaczekaj jeszcze chwilę - Chłopiec prychnął niezadowolony i zszedł na podłogę - Chodźcie, teraz z wami muszę porozmawiać - Dzieci z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy usiadły naprzeciwko Hakody - Jak dobrze wiecie - mężczyzna mówił ściszonym głosem - Zuko dużo przeszedł i długo mu zajmie nim wróci do zdrowia i przestanie się bać i to jest nasze zadanie, by zapewnić mu że go tu chcemy, że jest bezpieczny. Musi się tu zacząć czuć dobrze - Dzieci pokiwały głowami.  
\- Kto będzie jego tatą i mamą? - Zapytała Katara.  
\- Plemię zdecydowało że ja się nim zajmę, staliśmy się teraz rodziną Zuko - Dzieciakom rozszerzyły się oczy.  
\- Cz-czyli Zuko to teraz mój brat? A-a ty jesteś jego tatą?  
\- Tylko jeśli Zuko sam zechce. Nie można z góry przesądzać kim się dla kogoś jest. Ja będe się jak najlepiej starać i o to was też proszę.  
\- Zuko mi powiedział że ma siostrę, ale ona nie jest miła podobno - Katara wspomniała rozmowę z wczesnego popołudnia. Hakoda odetchnął.  
\- Wydaje mi się że nie za bardzo ktoś był miły w rodzinie, w której był wcześniej.  
\- Znasz ich? Wiesz kim są jego rodzice? - Zapytał Sokka.  
\- Wiem kim byli, ale to już nie ma znaczenia. Jeśli Zuko będzie chciał to Ci opowie kim kiedyś był, teraz jest członkiem naszego plemienia i tak trzeba go traktować.  
\- O! O! Nauczę go łowić ryby! I rzucać bumerangiem - Hakoda zaśmiał się.   
\- Jest wiele rzeczy, których trzeba go nauczyć - Do igloo weszła Kanna.   
\- To co, robimy obiad?  
\- TAK!  
\- Sokka, Cisii- upomniał Hakoda na co chłopiec zatkał sobie usta śmiejąc się.  
\- Przepraszam  
\- Babciu? - Kanna spojrzała na Katarę wyjmując mięso i warzywa - Skoro jestesmy teraz rodziną Zuko. To znaczy że ty też jesteś teraz jego babcią? - Kobieta pokiwała głową.  
\- Na to wychodzi, a przynajmniej zrobię co w mojej mocy by Zuko uznał mnie za swoją babcię - Dzieci uśmiechnęły się. Po chwili wszyscy pomagali przyrządzać Kannie obiad. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

W pokoju obok Zuko przekręcił się na bok śniąc o tym jak on, Katara i Sokka wspólnie walczą o biegun południowy. W śnie słońce i księżyc były obok siebie na niebie obserwując całą przygodę, a potężny ocean z kolei zabierał ich wrogów w swoje odmęty. Gdzieś daleko ujrzał swojego wuja, który machał do niego przyjaźnie coś mówiąc gdy nagle sen się skończył.  
\- Zuko - Katara ostrożnie szturchała chłopca za prawe ramię - Zuko obudź się - Chłopiec zamrugał kilka razy - Wstawaj, zrobiliśmy obiad - Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Za nią kucał Hakoda z podobnym wyrazem twarzy, który wziął Zuko na ręce gdy chłopiec odgonił resztki snu.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	6. Dragon of the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula idzie do akademii. Nastolatkowie dostają burę. Opowieść o Smoku Zachodu i popijawa.

Azula weszła do swojego pokoju. Jako księżniczka dostała największy apartament, jednak nie była w nim sama. Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg dopadła do niej dziewczynka, która czasami krzątała się po pałacu. Jej mama chciała by zostały przyjaciółkami, ale tata zawsze powtarzał że przyjaciele są dla ludzi słabych.  
\- Cześć Księżniczko Azulo - Dziewczynka mająca zdecydowanie za dużo energii ukłoniła się - Pamiętasz mnie? Jestem Ty Lee - Szeroki uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy - Będziemy razem mieszkać! - Azula uniosła brwi i wyminęła ten wulkan energii.  
\- Nie dotykaj moich rzeczy.  
\- Oczywiście, mam swoje. Za jakiś czas dołączy do nas jeszcze Mai - Księżniczka szybko skojarzyła drugą dziewczynkę. Świetnie, wylądowała w pokoju z dwiema dziewczynami nie umiejącymi tkać, jednej twarz się nie zamyka druga rzadko cokolwiek mówi - Bardzo mi przykro z powodu Zuko…  
\- Księcia Zuko - Poprawiła Azula zaciskając usta.  
\- No tak, przepraszam.  
\- Nie jesteście za małe na bycie w tej szkole? - Zauważyła księżniczka. Akademia przyjmuje dziewczęta od 9 roku życia. Azula była wyjątkiem, mądra, bystra w dodatku to był rozkaz Władcy Ognia. Szkoła nie mogła nie przyjąć oferty.  
\- Z rozkazu Władcy Ognia mamy Ci towarzyszyć księżniczko - radosny ton piszczał w uszach Azuli - We trzy będziemy mieć specjalny plan zajęć, dzięki temu będziemy mogły się bawić! STANIEMY SIĘ PRZYJACIÓŁKAMI!  
\- Nie potrzebuję towarzystwa - Azula wyciągnęła maskę błękitnego ducha i schowała pod poduszkę.  
\- O, ale ja potrzebuję!  
\- Ty Lee jak zwykle musisz być za głośna - do pokoju weszła Mai.  
\- MAI - Azula zerknęła na wysoką dziewczynkę z grzywką o raczej ponurej minie - Nie mogę się doczekać aż będziemy chodzić razem na zajęcia i ćwiczenia i będziemy się bawić!  
\- Nauczyciele będą do nas przychodzić - Ucięła Mai.  
\- Ale będzie fajnie! - Zapiszczała Ty Lee. Mai z Azulą stanęły obok siebie patrząc jak trzecia dziewczynka robi gwiazdy po pokoju. Obie na raz szepnęły “Ja chcę do domu” po czym spojrzały na siebie zdziwione.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Cały posiłek Zuko był zaspany. Coraz ziewał i tarł oczy, za każdym razem jednak przepraszał, na co Hakoda cierpliwie odpowiadał że nie ma za co i że nie musi.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz się jeszcze zdrzemnąć jak zjesz - Zaproponował Hakoda.  
\- Ale wszystko ma być zjedzone, jak na ośmiolatka jesteś zdecydowanie za mały - Kanna dołożyła Zuko i Socce więcej potrawki z pingwina. Sokka natychmiast zaczął wcinać. Zuko spojrzał na kobietę.  
\- Nie potrzebuję więcej, dziękuję.  
\- Nonsens, jedz póki ciepłe. Nagotowałam tego sporo i nie może się zmarnować - Kanna przybrała inną taktykę. Może wizja że jeśli on nie zje to się zmarnuje, skłoni chłopca do jedzenia. Teraz już nawet nie chodzi o to że chłopak jest za mały. Zbliża się noc polarna i chłopiec może osłabnąć o ile nie umrzeć i zapasy tkanki tłuszczowej są jak najbardziej wskazane. Dzięki temu jest szansa że przetrwa nawet jak nie będzie w stanie jeść.  
\- Tato? - Zapytał Sokka przeciągle.  
\- Hm?  
\- Możemy zabrać Zuko na wycieczkę po wiosce? Weźmiemy go na sanki! Nie będzie musiał chodzić - Książę słysząc propozycję zacisnął zęby. Nie! Jeszcze nie teraz! Wszyscy będą patrzeć!  
\- To bardzo dobry pomysł, ale nie dzisiaj - Sokka posmutniał a Zuko rozluźnił się - Za kilka dni jak Zuko w pełni odzyska siły, aaa tak się nie stanie jeśli nie będziesz jadł - Hakoda podstawił księciu bliżej miskę. Chłopiec patrzył tępo na jedzenie.  
\- Naprawdę wyrzucisz jak nie zjem? - Zapytał nieśmiało.  
\- Naprawdę - Kanna uśmiechnęła się i włożyła Zuko pałeczki do ręki - No raz, raz!  
\- Może Ci nie smakuje? - Zapytała Katara - Nic się nie stało, zrobimy coś innego następnym razem, też nie lubię niektórych rzeczy.  
\- N-nie, smakuje - Zuko zgarnął kawałek mięsa.  
\- To jedz! Idziemy się bawić jak skończysz.  
\- Mhm! Mhm! - Pokiwał głową Sokka z za dużą ilość jedzenia w ustach.  
\- SOKKA POWOLI! - Upomniał Hakoda wycierając jego buzię. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Zuko ponownie zaczął jeść. Sposób w jaki je teraz obiad, czy śniadanie dzisiejszego rana był inny. Zdaje się bardziej dostojny? Trzymał pałeczki wręcz idealnie, a każdy ruch był spokojny i delikatny. Nie jest już cały czas głodny, więc na powrót wróciły przyzwyczajenia z pałacu. Siedział wyprostowany, nie pochylał się nad jedzeniem. Każdy kęs był ostrożny, byle nie skapnęła choćby kropla poza miskę. Hakoda zdecydował się to zignorować. Skoro jest tak nauczony, nie ma sensu wybijać z głowy z wsumie dobrych manier. Miał jedynie nadzieję że przynajmniej dobrych manier nauczył się bez strachu czy bólu. Zauważył też że gdy odmawiał jedzenia robił to z pewnego rodzaju strachem na twarzy. Chciał jeść. Nie chciał by mu zabrano jedzenie. Odmawiał z grzeczności? Wódz odetchnął, z czasem się to zmieni, na pewno.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Po południu chłopcy bawili się w rzucanie kamyczkami do celu w kącie salonu. Katara z kolei czesała swoją lalkę. To był senne i spokojne popołudnie, dokładnie takie jakie wszyscy chcą by było codziennie. Wszyscy byli w wiosce, bezpieczni, bez strachu że zaraz zostaną zaatakowani. Hakoda wyszedł z domu załatwić parę spraw. Między innymi te dzieciaki, które jak tylko skończyła się rada uciekli czym prędzej.  
\- Za niedługo wrócę - obiecał w progu. Katara z Sokką pokiwali głowami nie odrywając myśli od swoich zajęć. Zuko spojrzał na Hakodę - Wszystko gra - Uśmiechnął się do chłopca i wyszedł.  
\- Przynieś proszę nici od Dakoty! - Poprosiła Kanna znad materiału, które od południa skrzętnie zszywała, cięła i na oko dopasowywała. Jej syn machnął na znak że usłyszał.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda rozejrzał się po wiosce. W końcu dostrzegł chłopaków rzucających za jednym z domów bumerangiem do celu. Hardo zaczął do nich podchodzić.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać - poważnie splatając ręce.  
\- O co chodzi wodzu? - Zapytał Balto nie odrywając się od swojego zajęcia.  
\- Po pierwsze, BACZNOŚĆ PRZEDE MNĄ W PROSTEJ LINII! - Balto spojrzał przestraszony na Hakodę, nie łapiąc wracającego bumerangu, który uderzył Foxa.  
\- Aua, PATRZ CO ROBISZ!  
\- Nie wyraziłem się jasno? - Zapytał wódz unosząc jedną brew. Po chwili troje chłopaków stało przed mężczyzną - Słyszałem że chcecie popłynąć z nami na następną wyprawę - Chłopcy z mieniącymi się oczami pokiwali głowami - Nie słyszę.  
\- TAK WODZU - odparli chórem.  
\- Po drugie. Wojownik, ma być nieustraszony i bezwzględny dla swoich wrogów ale ma mieć też serce, litość by nie stać się takim jak oni i ma pomagać słabszym od siebie. Dwie pierwsze cechy macie jak najbardziej. Serce i litość w jakimś tam stopniu zapewne też, jednak co to ma byc za zachowanie - Chłopcy zrozumieli o co chodzi Wodzowi.  
\- Wodzu my nie - Hakoda uciął.  
\- Nie przerywa się przywódcy! - Dzieciaki spuściły głowy.  
\- Głowy w górę, przyjmijcie to jak mężczyźni! Co to ma być za zachowacie że gnębicie młodszych? Ile wy macie lat? Macie się nimi opiekować! Pomagać, uczyć a nie wyśmiewać i dokuczać! Jeszcze raz usłyszę że dokuczacie komukolwiek, nie tylko mojemu synowi, nie wpuszczę was na statek póki się nie pożenicie. Tymczasem - Hakoda rozejrzał się dostrzegając Rohana - Rohan! - Osiemnastolatek odstawił skrzynię obok igloo i podbiegł do wodza.  
\- O co chodzi? - Zapytał witając się jak należy z wodzem, zerkając ukradkiem na młodszych kolegów.  
\- Dopilnujesz by naostrzyli wszystkie włócznie - Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie - Baczność - warknął Hakoda.  
\- Tak jest! Dokładnie wszystkie?  
\- Co do jednej. Chcą walczyć, niech najpierw zobaczą z czym to się wiąże - Hakoda odwrócił się plecami i ruszył dalej załatwiać sprawunki.  
\- Co przeskrobaliście? - Zapytał śmiejąc się Rohan.  
\- Nic - uciął Togo.  
\- A jednak, wódz nie daje takich zadań za nic - Osiemnastolatek wspomniał jak kilka lat temu rozwalił z Amruqiem jedną z wież strażniczych. Oj naostrzyli się wtedy po wsze czasy, ale przynajmniej robią to teraz idealnie - Dobra, to chodźcie. Zaczniecie od starych, to na końcu jak zajmiecie się nowymi będziecie wiedzieć już jak to dobrze robić.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Po kilku godzinach ostrzenia w ciszy chłopcy opadli zmęczeni na podłogę.  
\- Mam dość - jęknął Fox.  
\- Tego jest za dużo - Togo zerknął na ustawione włócznie czekające na odnowienie.  
\- No jest, mi z Amruqiem zajęło to trzy dni. Was jest troje, to się myślę że w dwa wyrobicie. Starczy na dziś, ja też mam swoje zajęcia i radzę wam przeprosić Sokkę - Chłopcy spojrzeli przestraszeni po sobie.  
\- Skąd wiesz? - Rohan uniósł brwi. Dzieciaki wyszły na zewnątrz.  
\- Albo go złapcie jak będzie na dworze albo idźcie do igloo wodza, ale radzę żeby wtedy babci Kanny nie było w środku bo i ona swoje trzy grosze doda - Zaśmiał się osiemnastolatek.  
\- Nie wejdę do domu gdzie siedzi bachor wroga - mruknął Balto.  
\- Słucham? - Twarz Rohana zmieniła wyraz.  
\- Nic - uciął młodszy chłopak.  
\- Ten “bachor” jest teraz jednym z nas i ten “bachor” jest znacznie odważniejszy od ciebie.  
\- Napewno… - Rohan złapał za kurtkę Balto.  
\- Przynajmniej ma odwagę mówić w twarz a nie szemrać pod nosem. Jak zobaczę że choćby na niego krzywo patrzysz nie będę taki miły.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - Do chłopaków podeszła kobieta broniąca Zuko na radzie, Lana, matka Balto.  
\- Nic nic - zaśmiał się Rohan poprawiając kurtkę chłopaka - Dzieciaki skończyły na dziś ostrzenie włóczni.  
\- Wszystko słyszałam od Kanny. Masz kłopoty Balto - Chłopak zaczął się nerwowo śmiać. Togo i Fox zaczęli bez słowa, ostrożnie się wycofywać - Wasi rodzice też wiedzą! Radzę maszerować do domu! - Chłopcom również zrzedły miny. Jeden drugiego szturchnął i pobiegli czym prędzej do swoich igloo - I jeszcze ten tekst o tym biednym dzieciaku. Oj jak tylko twój ojciec się dowie - Kobieta zgarnęła Balto za ucho i pociągnęła do swojego domu.  
\- Ajh, Aua mamo! Aj - Rohan zaśmiał się pod nosem.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Po kolacji dzieciaki leżały na podłodze obok ogniska. Sokka pokazywał Katarze jak układać ręce by z cieni wyszły postaci. Chciał też pokazać Zuko, ale nadgarstki nie pozwalały jeszcze na niektóre ruchy. Książę obserwował obrazki i wspominał jak dawno temu jego mama robiła to samo. Pokazywała mu i Azuli różne kształty i nawet nauczyła Zuko jak zrobić feniksa. Obok Hakoda kończył strugać w drewnie, jego małe hobby. Kanna z kolei wszywała białe futerko w nowe ubranie. Nagle kotara zasłaniająca wyjście uchyliła się.  
\- Puk puk - Do środka zajrzał Bato - Można? - Hakoda zaśmiał się.  
\- Wchodź.  
\- Cześć wujku Bato! - Krzyknęły chórem dzieci.  
\- Dzień dobry - szepnął Zuko. Starając się schować za Sokką.  
\- Cześć dzieciaki. Dobra chłopaki mamy pozwolenie od wielkiego wodza! - Bato krzyknął za siebie. Do środka wszedł Bato, Denahi, Keenay i Sitka ciągnący brata. Kanna przewróciła oczami.  
\- Przygotuję coś do jedzenia.  
\- Nie trzeba! Mamy wszystko - Uśmiechnął się Sitka. Każdy z mężczyzn przyniósł ze sobą jedzenie i alkohol.  
\- Co się gapisz Hakoda - Zaśmiał się Bato - Wróciliśmy szczęśliwie, czas świętować!  
\- W takim razie czas spać dzieciaki - Kanna prychnęła rozbawiona i zebrała swoje rzeczy z podłogi.  
\- Nie! - Zaprotestował Sokka - Wujek Bato zawsze opowiada fajne historie! Możemy posłuchac jeszcze przez chwilę? Proszę!  
\- Prosimy - Katara zatrzepotała oczkami. Kobieta odetchnęła.  
\- Nie będę was znosić na posłania jak tu zaśnięcie.  
\- Tata i wujek to zrobią, prawda? - Sokka spojrzał na Hakodę.  
\- No jak dzieci tak ładnie proszą - prychnął Denahi. Kanna zniknęła w swoim pokoju wcześniej mówiąc wszystkim dobranoc. Mężczyźni rozłożyli jedzenie i polali w mniejszych czarkach napitek. Wznieśli toast i odstawili puste czarki na stoliki.  
\- No więc, jaką historię tym razem chcecie usłyszeć? - Zapytał Bato zerkając na Katarę i Sokkę, dzieciaki z zniecierpliwieniem czekały na ten moment. Zwrócił też uwagę na nieśmiało wyglądającego Zuko zza pleców młodszego chłopca.  
\- O, tą jak uratowaliście generała z Królestwa Ziemi.  
\- A ja chcę tą o Tui i La!  
\- Albo zgubiliście flotę ognia - Sokka z Katarą przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie. Bato spojrzał na Zuko i stwierdził że historie o tym jak pokonują Naród Ognia nie będą za dobre. Pomyślał przez chwilę.  
\- A może o Smoku Zachodu?  
\- Tej jeszcze nie słyszałem - odezwał się skonfundowany Sokka.  
\- O widzisz! - Batu skrzyżował nogi przysuwając się do dzieci. Pozostali mężczyźni również nadstawili uszu by posłuchać. Opowiadanie historii to popularna rozrywka a te Bato są wyjątkowo dobre, po za tym jak tylko Bato będzie mówił, dzieciaki szybciej pójdą spać - Słyszeliście pewnie o oblężeniu Ba Sing Se?  
\- Tak! - Zuko rozszerzyły się oczy. Oblężenie Ba Sing Se było wielką klęską jego wuja. Gdy Lu Ten został ciężko ranny i był bliski śmierci, Iroh porzucił oblężenie by zająć się synem. Jego kuzyn przeżył i mimo klęski, stryj Iroh zdobył serca poddanych tym że nie porzucił swojego potomka. Wtedy też ruszyło hasło, że dzieci to przyszłość świata. Mimo porażki, Książę Koronny stał się bohaterem w oczach narodu i nikim w oczach Ozaia.  
\- Dobrze, w tej bitwie po stronie Narodu Ognia stał niezwyciężony generał. Nikt nie był w stanie go pokonać. Mówi się że sam pokonał kilku mistrzów magii ziemi i zdobyłby Ba Sing Se, gdyby nie to że nagle opuścił oblężenie, nikt w sumie nie wie dlaczego.  
\- Jego syn został ranny - odezwał się po cichu Zuko. Wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopca, który schował się ponownie za Sokkę. Bato pokiwał głową.  
\- Nie dziwię się, gdyby moje dziecko zostało ranne też zrobiłbym wszystko by było bezpieczne. Podczas tej bitwy nazwano go Smokiem Zachodu. Nie do pokonania, władał ogniem jak prawdziwy smok i wzbudzał strach we wszystkich, którzy stanęli przeciwko niemu. Do naszego plemienia, również dotarły pogłoski o potężnym generale. Oczywiście nikt nie chciał się z nim spotkać w walce. Pewnego razu gdy płynęliśmy wspomóc Królestwo Ziemi w walkach na morzu, bo jak wiecie nie ma lepszych marynarzy od nas - powiedział z dumą Bato, na co Sokka dumnie wypiął pierś - Po kilku dniach walk nastąpiła mała przerwa na przegrupowanie się i uzupełnienie zapasów na małej wysepce niedaleko Kyoshi. Nasza flota zacumowała a my zeszliśmy na ląd. Traf chciał że po drugiej stronie wyspy na taki sam pomysł wpadł jeden ze statków Narodu Ognia. Zbieraliśmy pożywienie gdy jednego z nas ukąsił wąż, jak się okazało jadowity.  
\- Oj tak, do tej pory pamiętam jak to bolało i jak powoli drętwiała mi ręka - zaśmiał się Sitka.  
\- Przestań, myślałem że cię nie odratuję - Wytknął Atka. Mężczyźni zaśmiali się.  
\- Kontynuując - Bato patrzył na mieniące się oczy dzieci, nawet Zuko trochę bardziej się wychylił - Sitka krzyknął i natychmiast zabił węża, wtedy z krzaków, zaalarmowani nagłym dźwiękiem, wypadło kilku magów ognia - Katara wstrzymała oddech - Natychmiast wszyscy złapaliśmy za broń i stanęliśmy do walki, magowie ognia również przybrali bojowe pozy. Przez myśl mi przeszło że bez walki się nie obejdzie. Gdy nagle przed magów wyszedł nie kto inny jak sam Smok Zachodu. Ścisnęliśmy mocniej nasze miecze i włócznie. Jedno było pewne, nie poddamy się bez walki. Wielki generał, który i postura był wielki - Zuko uniósł kąciki ust na wspomnienie za dużej tuszy wuja - Smok Zachodu podniósł dłoń i rzekł “Nie jest to nasze pole walki, zachowajmy siły na starcie na morzu”, po czym oddał pokłon Hakodzie.  
\- Naprawdę Smok Zachodu Ci się pokłonił? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Sokka. Hakoda pokiwał głową.  
\- Dalej trzymaliśmy czujność, gdy nagle Magowie Ognia rozluźnili się i na rozkaz generała odmaszerowali do swojego statku. Smok Zachodu przyglądał nam się jeszcze przez chwilę. Dostrzegł Sitkę opadającego na siłach i obok truchło węża. Zmarszczył brwi i pogrzebał chwilę po kieszeniach, w ogóle nie przejmując się tym, że stoi sam na przeciwko kilkunastu mężczyzn z bronią. Wyjął mały pakunek i rzucił w stronę Hakody mówiąc “zneutralizuje truciznę. Chcę się z wami zmierzyć w pełnym składzie”. Odwrócił się i odszedł do swojej załogi. Długo debatowaliśmy czy zaufać Smokowi czy nie. W końcu gdy straciliśmy kontakt z Sitką, Atka zdecydował że nie ma innego wyjścia, że w tej sytuacji nic już mu nie zaszkodzi a skoro jest nadzieja że może pomóc. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Sitka stanął na równe nogi.  
\- No podpierany przez Denahiego i Atkę, ale stanąłem - zaśmiał się.  
\- T-to Smok Zachodu wam pomógł? - Zapytała Katara, prawie śpiąc.  
\- Tak, sami nie mogliśmy w to uwierzyć. Gdyby nie on, Sitka by nie siedział tu z nami, a i starcie z magami w niepełnym składzie mogłoby nas przetrzebić - Dzieciaki zamrugały ostatni raz nim cała trójka zasnęła leżąc na sobie obok paleniska - Szybko poszło - Prychnął Bato. Mężczyźni zaczęli na powrót konwertować między sobą popijając alkohol. Po cichu do igloo wszedł Koda.  
\- Wybaczcie za spóźnienie. Dawałem bure mojemu młodemu - Powiedział otrzepując się ze śniegu.  
\- Nic się nie stało, w sumie dopiero zaczynamy - Odezwał się Denahi - Minęła Cię usypiajka.  
\- Haha, właśnie widzę - postawił kolejną butelkę na stołku i tuż obok suszone mięso - Naprawdę przepraszam Hakoda za Togo, to się więcej nie powtórzy.  
\- To tylko dzieci, naostrzą włócznie i będzie po sprawie.  
\- Uu, widzę klasyczna kara - zaśmiał się Sitka.  
\- Kara i nauka w jednym - Zaznaczył Bato - Rohan i Amruq świetnie się dzięki temu nauczyli traktować broń.  
\- To co - Zaczął Keenay - Zdrowia! Niechaj Tui i La nam sprzyja! - Wszyscy unieśli czarki i wypili do dna.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Było grubo po ciszy nocnej w akademii. Ty Lee kręciła się z boku na bok, Mai leżała przerażająco nieruchomo, ukrywając głowę w poduszkach a Azula wpatrywała się w sufit. Starała się nie myśleć o Zuko, o tacie, o Władcy Ognia. Musi dać z siebie jak najwięcej.  
\- Księżniczko śpisz? - Zapytała po cichu Ty Lee.  
\- Nie.  
\- Tęsknie za domem - wyszeptała. Azula zacisnęła zęby by jej warga nie zadrżała. Ojciec mówił że płacz to słabość. Nie może pokazać że jest słaba. Nagle dziewczynki usłyszały pociągnięcie nosem, zerwały się do siadu by zobaczyć co to. Naprzeciwko nich Mai zaciągnęła mocniej kołdrę - Mai wszystko w porządku? - Zapytała cicho Ty Lee, po czym zaszkliły jej się oczy. Wstała i podeszła do łóżka dziewczynki z grzywką - Choć księżniczko, moja mama mówiła że lepiej płacze się z kimś i wtedy szybciej przechodzi gdy jest ktoś obok. Azula obróciła oczami i wyszła z łóżka. Obie dziewczynki położyły się na dużym łóżku obok Mai. Po chwili i Ty Lee pociągała nosem wycierając łzy. Weszła pod kołdrę i przytuliła się do Mai. Azula patrzyła chwilę na swoje współlokatorki. Są słabe. Jak można tak płakać.  
\- Ja chcę do mamy - wyszeptała Mai.  
\- Ja też - zawtórowała Ty Lee - I do moich sióstr. Mam pomysł - Usiadła nagle - Czy zostaniecie moimi siostrami na czas nauki?  
\- Rób co chcesz - Skwitowała Azula, po czym poczuła jak wulkan energii oplata jej szyję. Dziewczynki ułożyły się na łóżku Mai i wtulone w siebie poszły spać. Azula nadal uważała że to głupie, ale skoro one tego potrzebują. Jako ich księżniczka poświęci się. Zasnęła z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zatęskniła do czasów gdy spała tak z Zuko.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Mężczyźni popijali napitek i po cichu konwersowali. Keenay i Denahi poszli już do domu. Jako że mają małe dzieci, a Denahi w dodatku bliźniaki, muszą być na chodzie następnego dnia oraz w nocy, muszą być w stanie wstać do dzieci, żeby ich żony przynajmniej w nocy odpoczęły. Hakoda coraz zerkał na troje dzieci śpiących obok dopalającego się ogniska.  
\- Chyba się przywiązali do siebie - Skomentował Koda.  
\- Dopiero dwa dni minęły. Zobaczymy jak będzie dalej, ale odpukać dobrze się dogadują - Hakoda oparł się jedną ręką o podłogę.  
\- Młody zna Smoka Zachodu, myślicie że źle dobrałem opowieść? Mogłem jakąś o duchach opowiedzieć - Bato podrapał się po głowie.  
\- Nie, to była dobra historia. Myślę że Katarze i Socce pokazała że Naród Ognia też potrafi być honorowy a Zuko pokazała że jego naród nie jest aż tak zły.  
\- Ale kto by pomyślał. Wielki generał porzucił oblężenie, które mógł wygrać dla swojego syna - Sitka zgarnął kawałek suszonego mięsa.  
\- To chyba normalne, przynajmniej powinno być - powiedział Koda polewając wszystkim.  
\- Może tylko rodzina królewska nie dba o swoje dzieci.  
Nagle ciche przepraszanie rozniosło się po pokoju. Hakoda natychmiast, lekko się chwiejąc, wstał by zobaczyć czy wszystko w porządku  
\- Whoo, ostrożnie Panie Tato - Zaśmiał się Bato. Zuko szamotał się pomiędzy Sokką i Katarą. Hakoda podniósł chłopca, który natychmiast wtulił się w mężczyznę nawet się nie budząc. Wódz stał przez chwilę po czym wrócił do swoich przyjaciół i usiadł z śpiącym księciem na rękach. Chłopiec poprawił się, zagrzebując się w ramionach Hakody. Zaczepił jedną rękę o sweter wodza a drugą, złożoną w piąstkę przysunął do swojej twarzy.  
\- Mmm, ojcostwo - skomentował Sitka.  
\- Nigdy nie będę mieć dzieci - Prychnął Atka.  
\- Ooho, a jak byś już został ojcem to by to było twoje oczko w głowie.  
\- Nie będę  
\- Zobaczysz, jeszcze jakaś Cię zechce - Sitka otoczył brata ramieniem.  
\- Nie chcę żadnej innej. Inger była tą jedyną, żadna inna - Uciął uzdrowiciel.  
\- Wszyscy kogoś straciliśmy - Powiedział Koda wpatrując się w ogień - Trzeba żyć dalej, czasu nie cofniesz - Atka mruknął w odpowiedzi.  
\- Ten dzieciak chyba tylko przy tobie czuje się dobrze - Bato zgarnął warkoczyki z koralikami Zuko.  
\- Katara robiła.  
\- Dajcie mu czas, otworzy się. Nim się spostrzeżesz Hakoda, te dwa smyki - Atka wskazał na Sokkę i Zuko - będą ostrzyć naszą broń. Zobaczysz - Hakoda uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- Dostał już bumerang? - Sitka polał następną kolejkę.  
\- Właśnie go kończę, muszę jeszcze zeszlifować.  
\- No to za dzieciaki, niech rosną zdrowe i silne - Koda uniósł czarkę - I żeby ten mały już więcej nie miał pod górkę!  
\- I by Sokka przestał tak krzyczeć - Atka następny uniósł czarkę. Hakoda prychnął.  
\- I żeby Katara znalazła mistrza magii wody - Bato kiwnął głową.  
\- I żeby wasze śmiało leciały przez życie - Hakoda sięgnął po czarkę.  
\- Za dzieciaki - Sitka dodał na końcu. Mężczyźni wznieśli toast.  
\- Oh La - zakrztusił się Bato - Mocne, coś ty polał?  
\- Specjalność Kuthruka - odkaszlnął Sitka.  
\- Kopie po wątrobie, matko - Skrzywił się Koda. Przyjaciele zaśmiali się i wrócili do rozmowy.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	7. Samogon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umarł Król. niech żyje król!

Zuko obudził się mając obok Katarę. Dziewczynka spała twardo trzymając swoją lalkę. Obok Sokka tak samo z bumerangiem w rękach. Nad jego głową Hakoda cicho pochrapywał. Chłopiec usiadł rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu odgarniając niesforne kosmyki włosów do góry gdy nagle poczuł koraliki. Pomacał je delikatnie przypominając sobie cały wczorajszy dzień. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Powiedział że tu zostanie, że nie musi odchodzić. Ścisnął z całych sił i radości futro, którym był przykryty. Jęknął lekko gdy odezwały się nadgarstki. Do pokoju zajrzała Kanna.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zuko lekko się przestraszył i pokiwał szybko głową - To dobrze, widzę że reszta śpi. Wracasz do snu czy już nie bardzo? - Chłopiec zaprzeczył. Nie chciało mu się spać. Kobieta zaśmiała się i po cichu zbliżyła się do dziecka - Chodź, nie przeszkadzajmy śpiochom - Kanna schyliła się po chłopca. Zuko wczepił się ostrożnie by nie stracić równowagi i by nie urazić w jakiś sposób starej kobiety. Przeszli do salonu, gdzie babcia posadziła chłopca obok ledwie żarzącego się paleniska, po czym wróciła po ubrania Zuko.   
\- Pomożesz mi ze śniadaniem dla tych śpiochów? - Zapytała przeciskając bluzkę przez głowę chłopca. Zuko pokiwał głową - Dobrze, pokroisz kiełbaski, zrobimy jajecznicę, ale najpierw zechciałbyś rozpalić ognisko? - Zuko natychmiast się przeraził i zapadł jakby w sobie kręcąc głową. Kanna natychmiast do niego dopadła i objęła ręką - Hej, mały wojowniku. Nic się nie dzieje. Jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz. Chociaż z twoją pomocą na pewno byłoby szybciej - Zuko wbił piwne oczka w kobietę.  
\- Skąd wiesz ż-że  
\- Hakoda mi powiedział, wioska też wie.  
\- I m-m-mimo to, pozwoliliście m-mi zostać?  
\- Wszystko będzie w porządku jeśli będziesz nad tym panował. Wiem że magowi ciężko się powstrzymać, więc myślę że na sam początek rozpalanie ogniska będzie dobre - Zuko odetchnął głęboko, tak jak kazał Hakoda.  
\- Jest w porządku, jestem słabym magiem. Nie potrzebuję - szukał przez chwilę słowa, którego używali nauczyciele w pałacu - uzewnentrznenienia  
\- Uzewnętrznienia - poprawiła śmiejąc się Kanna.  
\- Uzewnętrznienia wewnętrznego ognia, czy jakoś tak - Chłopiec spuścił głowę.  
\- Hm, a może nie jesteś słaby. Tylko posiadasz talent niezwykłej kontroli? Naród Ognia jest wybuchowy i posiadają w sobie dużo gniewu - Zuko uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Moja młodsza siostra podpaliła raz włosy jednemu ze służących gdy się zdenerwowała - Kanna prychnęła, krzywiąc się jednak.  
\- Bardzo źle zrobiła. Tobie zdarzyło się kiedyś coś takiego? - Zuko pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, to dlatego bardzo długo wszyscy myśleli że jestem zwykłym człowiekiem i dlatego mój ojciec m-mnie n-n-n - głęboki oddech - mnie nienawidził.  
\- Jak można nie lubić tak bystrego i spokojnego chłopca? - Kanna złapała Zuko za ramiona i odepchnęła go lekko przyglądając się chłopcu z uśmiechem, po czym lekko go przytuliła - To jak, iść po krzemienie by rozbujać ognisko czy jednak mi pomożesz?  
\- Mogę spróbować, ale nie wiem jak wyjdzie. Nie chcę wam tutaj niczego podpalić - Zuko szybko wytarł pojedyncze łezki.  
\- O i ja bym tego nie chciała, na spokojnie - Kanna dorzuciła drewna do paleniska i odeszła po przybory do krojenia. Zuko usiadł wyprostowany. Spojrzał na swoje ręce, skrzywił się i zbliżył twarz do drewna. Przymkną oczy, od razu dopadły go obrazy z pałacu. Wyszydzania, nienawistne spojrzenia Ozaia, miny niezadowolenia i zawodu. Nagle światło przysłoniło te koszmary i pojawił się jego wuj, kuzyn i mama. Uśmiechnięci nawet gdy mu coś nie wyszło. Dmuchnął delikatnie w palenisko. Spokojny ogień zaczął trawić drewno. Zuko odsunął się otwierając oczy. Nagle napełniła go duma, udało mu się. Nic nie podpalił, nikogo nie skrzywdził - Dziękuję Zuko - Skinęła z aprobatą Kanna - A teraz chwytaj nóż i w drobną kostkę pokrój kiełbaski - Chłopiec patrzył przez chwilę na deskę, nóż i mięso.  
\- J-jak mam to zrobić? - Stara kobieta szybko się zreflektowała. Oczywiście, mały książę wcześniej nie robił takich rzeczy. Zbliżyła się i dokładnie wytłumaczyła co dziecko ma zrobić. Po chwili Zuko ostrożnie siekał składniki. Kanna kątem oka zerkała jak mu idzie i czy nie zrobi sobie krzywdy.  
\- D - Zaczął niepewnie chłopak przesypując pokrojoną kiełbasę do miski. Odetchnął. Wszystko jest w porządku, nic mu się nie stanie - Dlaczego pozwoliłaś mi użyć ognia?  
\- Urodziłam się na północy - Zaczęła Kanna ignorując zacięcie się księcia - pewnego dnia postanowiłam się przeprowadzić na południe, a że chciałam to zrobić w tajemnicy, nie mogłam wsiąść na pierwszy lepszy statek mojego plemienia. Statkiem towarowym trafiłam do Królestwa Ziemi, potem z karawaną kupców przedostałam się do Narodu Ognia - Zuko spojrzał zdziwiony na starszą kobietą. Kanna zaśmiała się - Chwilę tam pobyłam nim udało mi się dostać na następny brzeg morza i potem dalej na Kyoshi. Tam spotkałam mojego przyszłego męża i razem udaliśmy się na południe. Dzięki temu że musiałam mieszkać i przemieszczać się po twoim kraju przyzwyczaiłam się do magów, do tej pory mam tam kilkoro wiernych przyjaciół - Zuko zmarkotniał.  
\- To nie jest mój kraj - wyszeptał.  
\- Wyrządził Ci wielką krzywdę, lecz nie zmienisz tego skąd się wywodzisz. Masz rację, teraz nie jest ale kiedyś był, nie zapominaj o tym. To twoje dziedzictwo. Tak jak moim jest Północne Plemię, to całym sercem jestem Babcią z Południa - Kanna zaśmiała się w głos, Zuko z kolei uniósł kąciki ust - Jeżeli będziesz chciał staniesz się częścią Południa jak ja, jednak na zawsze pozostaniesz w pewnej cząstce Księciem Narodu Ognia - Niechcianym, wygnanym, porzuconym - i to wcale nie jest nic złego. Jesteś doskonałym przykładem że Naród Ognia nie jest zły - Zuko pociągnął nosem - No i świetnie Ci wyszło pokrojenie mięsa - Dziecko lekko się zarumieniło. Ciężkie fakty przesłoniła błahostka - Zaczynamy smażyć - Kanna wyciągnęła żeliwną płaską misę i zawiesiła na stojaku nad ogniem, po czym wrzuciła kawałek tłuszczu pingwina, trochę warzyw, takich jak cebula czy pomidor i kiełbaskę - Chcesz wbić jajka? - Chłopiec pokiwał głową. Kobieta zgarnęła kilka jajek i przysunęła się do Zuko - Trzymaj - Siadła za nim łapiąc delikatnie jego rękę, w której trzymał jajko. Rozbiła skorupkę o kant misy - Teraz łapiesz druga ręką - Złapała drugą rękę i razem wbili pierwsze jajko. Całość zaczęła skwierczeć - Super. Teraz spróbuj sam - Chłopiec niepewnie powtórzył wszystkie czynności lekko wysuwając język w skupieniu. Przeraził się gdy dostrzegł kawałek skorupki w potrawie.  
\- P-przeprasza, j-j  
\- Nic się nie stało, zobacz, bardzo łatwo się je wyciąga - Przerwała Kanna litanię przeprosin i sprawnym ruchem łopatki wyjęła zabłąkaną skorupkę - Mi też się to zdarza. Zuko - Kobieta złapała przerażonego Księcia za ramię - Naprawdę nic się nie stało. To tylko skorupka. Nic się nie dzieje, no a teraz mieszaj - Książę pokiwał głową i wytarł twarz dłońmi. Kanna wcisnęła mu do ręki drewnianą łopatkę i pokazała jak mieszać.  
\- O widzę że jedzenie zaraz będzie - powiedział Sokka oblizując usta, podchodząc do paleniska. Trzymając sweter brata, lekko z tyłu truptała Katara trząc oczy.  
\- Dlaczego robiliście beze mnie? - Zapytała z lekkim wyrzutem.  
\- Spałaś skarbie. Jeśli chcesz pomóc, możesz wyciągnąć naczynia - dziewczynka pokiwała głową uśmiechając się i pobiegła do półek - A ty Sokka przynieś stoliki - Chłopiec przewrócił oczami. Kanna prychnęła, idealnie syn swojego ojca - Ok Zuko, już wystarczy. Dziękuję - Babcia przejęła szpatułkę i zgarnęła jajecznicę w kąt misy, gdzie nie było ognia. Po chwili wszyscy siedzieli przy stolikach czekając na jajecznicę. Z tyłu Kanna przygotowywała dzieciom mleko z miodem, które podgrzała znacznie wcześniej na wczorajszym żarze. Gdy stawiała kubki obok dzieci w progu stanął Hakoda.  
\- Co tak ładnie pachnie? - Zapytał półprzytomnie.  
\- Jajecznica, idealna na “ciężkie” poranki - prychnęła Kanna.  
\- O jak cudownie - Hakoda usiadł ciężko obok Katary i Zuko przy wolnym stołku.  
\- Zuko pomagał mi zrobić, sam pokroił kiełbaski i wbił jajka - Zuko spuścił głowę niezręcznie. Hakoda uśmiechnął się i zmierzwił włosy chłopcu.  
\- Dobra robota.  
\- A ja rozłożyłam talerze! - Dodała Katara przysuwając się do taty.  
\- To ja stoliki przyniosłem - Rzucił Sokka. Hakoda zaśmiał się i objął ręką dziewczynkę.  
\- Jestem ze wszystkich dumny i bardzo dziękuję za pomoc waszej babci - Zuko zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej, to nie jest jego babcia. Jak bardzo by tego nie chciał, to jest babcia Katary i Sokki. Hakoda przetarł twarz dłonią.  
\- Co was tak zmogło wczoraj - Kanna zaczęła nakładać wszystkim jedzenie.  
\- Sitka przyniósł samogon Kuthruka - Starsza kobieta prychnęła. Dzieci wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia. Każde z nich miało nadzieję że któreś zna odpowiedź, co to jest samogon?  
\- Oj dzieci, dzieci. Żeby porobić się jego najlżejszym specjałem - Hakoda z głupawym uśmiechem podrapał się po głowie. Kanna zaśmiała się wspominając swoją młodość i picie w tajemnicy eksperymentów Kuthruka za jakąś zaspą - Jakieś plany na dzisiaj? - Zuko patrzył przez chwilę na jajecznicę, którą zrobił. Miał szczerą nadzieję że będzie dobra i nie mylił się. Razem z Sokką i Katarą zaczęli pałaszować śniadanie.  
\- Nie raczej. Dzisiaj chyba wszyscy odpoczywają, oprócz Balto, Togo i Foxa - Sokka zakrztusił się i spojrzał na tatę - Więcej nie będą ci dokuczać. Sokka masz mi mówić o takich rzeczach. Wy wszyscy - Spojrzał po kolei na Zuko, Sokkę i Katarę - Macie mi mówić jeśli ktoś będzie wam dokuczał - Sokka zmieszał się i lekko opuścił głowę. Nie chciał, by jego tata się dowiedział. Chciał to sam pokonać, ale w sumie, może dobrze się stało. Ich przytyki przestawały być fajne. Zuko zastanawiał się o co chodzi. Dlaczego miałby mówić że ktoś mu dokucza. W pałacu nikt mu nigdy nie wierzył, że Azula to robi. Nie. Tu jest inaczej, wszystko jest inne, może i w tym aspekcie… - Zuko, jemy - przypomniał spokojnie Hakoda uśmiechając się gdy piwne, zdziwione tęczówki spojrzały na niego. Chłopiec natychmiast wrócił do jedzenia. Zastanawiając się propo Azuli co teraz robi. Chłopiec wyrzucił szybko te myśli z głowy, mając jedynie nadzieję że może chociaż jej ojciec nie wygnał z pałacu.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Iroh szedł korytarzem pogrążając swoje myśli w obecnej sytuacji. Po kolei rozważał każdy możliwy scenariusz. Znał swojego brata. Ozai zrobi wszystko żeby zdobyć tron i otoczyć się najpotężniejszymi ludźmi. Pozbył się swojej żony, która była światełkiem w części pałacu należącej do Drugiego Księcia. Pozbył się swojego syna, którego magia nie była tak potężna jak Azuli. Pozbędzie się Azulona by objąć tron. Pozbędzie się jego i Lu Tena, by mieć prostą linię do tytułu Władcy Ognia. Nic go nie zatrzyma. Zdawałoby się że nie ma nadziei, jednak jest jeszcze Książę Zuko. Póki ma status zaginionego, póki Iroh nie znajdzie jego ciała, jest szansa że nawet jeśli Ozai przejmie tron, co jest raczej pewne, będzie osoba z równymi prawami do tronu i będzie w stanie go pokonać, bo jedynie potomek może stać się silniejszy od rodzica. Prawda, jest jeszcze Azula. Niezwykle silna dziewczynka, dziecko, czysta kartka, którą można zapisać na każdy możliwy sposób i Ozai to wykorzysta. Zrobi z niej najsilniejszą broń Narodu Ognia. Księżniczka z rozkazu Władcy Ognia ma ukończyć Akademię dla Dziewcząt, tego Ozai nie może zmienić. Tym bardziej gdy Azulon umrze, nie można cofać rozkazów od tak, a sprawy dotyczące rodziny królewskiej muszą być dodatkowo zatwierdzone przez radę poddanych. To w końcu ich władcy, a władca jest dla ludzi. Nacja nie pozwoli na powrót księżniczki, póki ta nie będzie na tyle silna by nic jej nie groziło. Przynajmniej jeden problem z głowy. Azula będzie dorastać z dala od Ozaia, więc jest nadzieja że nie będzie tak zepsuta jak on. Rozważania przerwał nagły głos młodszego brata.  
\- Widzę że wróciłeś Iroh. Dalej nie ma śladu Księcia Zuko? - Ton Ozaia był chłodny, wyprany z emocji. Chociaż dało się usłyszeć nutkę rozbawienia.  
\- Niestety nie, przeszukaliśmy całe państwo i opłynęliśmy nasze wody. Za tydzień wyruszam dalej. Dołączysz do mnie bracie? W końcu, szukamy twojego syna - Oczy tyrana zdradzały jak bardzo cała sytuacja go śmieszy, jednak minę miał przygnębioną.  
\- Szuka go najpotężniejszy Generał w państwie. Będę tylko przeszkadzać - o tak, zrobiłbyś wszystko żeby zatrzeć ewentualne znalezione ślady - Zostanę przy ojcu. Utrata wnuka i jego przygnębiła. Zdaje się że niewiele mu życia zostało.  
\- To ostrzeżenie? - Książę koronny zaplótł ręce za plecami.  
\- Interpretuj jak chcesz, lecz na twoim miejscu byłbym obok, w razie gdyby ktoś podważył twoje prawa do tronu po śmierci Władcy Ognia - Iroh uśmiechnął się, co niesamowicie rozsierdziło Ozaia.  
\- I ty miałbyś mi odebrać tron? Ty? Bez męskiego potomka, bez poparcia ludu, bez krztyny umiejętności dowodzenia. Odbierzesz mi tron, to jest pewne. Jednak nie na długo. Naród Ognia upadnie a ty razem z nim - Ozai złożył ręce do ataku. Na dłoniach pojawił się ogień. Lecz nie zaatakował. Poczuł przy swojej szyi zimne ostrze miecza.  
\- Radzę się opanować wuju - Skomentował spokojnie Lu Ten - Atak na Księcia Koronnego może Ci tylko zaszkodzić - Ozaiowi drgnęły kąciki ust. Uniósł ręce w geście poddania się.  
\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy bratanku.  
\- Również niemiło Cię widzieć - Lu Ten schował miecz stając obok swojego ojca, ręka cały czas spoczywała na rękojeści.  
\- Żegnaj Ozai - Mruknął spokojnie Iroh. Odwracając się plecami do brata - Żeby własne dziecko, swoją krew, tak potraktować - Książę pokręcił głową i odszedł wraz z synem. Ozai stał wyprostowany cały czas w tym samym miejscu. Z nozdrzy poleciał dym. Dowiedział się! Ten pies, Iroh, dowiedział się. No cóż, kolejny element do pozbycia się. Ozai jest cierpliwy. Zdobędzie to czego chce, prędzej czy później.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Tego samego dnia Naród Ognia obeszła wieść o śmierci ich ukochanego władcy. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Kto będzie teraz nowym Władcą Ognia? Kto poprowadzi lud do dalszego rozwoju i podboju całego świata? Kto wyniesie ich ponad inne nacje?  
\- Słyszałaś? Nowym Władcą Ognia ma podobno zostać Drugi Książę.  
\- Nie mów. Dlaczego nie Książę Koronny?  
\- Podobno zatracił się w rozpaczy po śmierci żony  
\- Ale to dawno było…  
\- Zaginięcie Księcia Zuko przywróciło wspomnienia! Książę Iroh podobno nie bywa w pałacu, krąży i szuka księcia.  
\- Oh Agni, jaki dobry wuj, ale co z Księciem Ozaiem? Przecież to jego syn!  
\- Drugi Książę od zawsze stawiał na szczycie państwo. Może dobrze się stało.  
\- Niby tak, ale kto po nim zostanie Władcą Ognia jeśli książę się nie odnajdzie?  
\- Ma też młodszą córkę…  
\- Nigdy nie było kobiety jako Władcy. Podoła?  
\- Zawsze pozostaje Książę Lu Ten, lecz on nie ma w sobie magii. W tym momencie jest następny w kolejce.  
\- Oh drogie Panie, Książę Ozai zawsze może się ożenić ponownie i mieć syna. Chociaż daj Agni by mały Książę Zuko się odnalazł.  
\- A co jeśli wpadł w ręce bestii z Południa? Słyszałam że wywieziono go na morze!  
\- Jak wpadł w ręce tych dzikusów to na pewno już nie żyje.  
\- Nie mów tak! Widziałam tą małą perełkę na obchodach święta Smoka miesiąc temu, to jest taki cudny malec, w dodatku ma w sobie magię. Strasznym byłoby gdyby zginął. Mądrze mu z oczu patrzyło. Ah i te oczka.  
\- Może i magię ma w sobie ale ponoć Księżniczka Azula lepiej włada ogniem.  
\- Ah i jeszcze księżniczka. Słyszałyście że odesłano ją do Prywatnej Akademii?  
\- Nie mów. Dlaczego?  
\- Dla bezpieczeństwa. Po tym jak zginęła Księżna Ursa a następnie mały książę, świętej pamięci Władca Ognia odesłał ją z pałacu.  
\- Całe szczęście, jeszcze i jej coś by się stało. Nie myślicie że książę Ozai ściągnie ją z powrotem? W końcu to jego ukochana córka…  
\- Nie można złamać ostatnich rozkazów. Trzeba by radę zwołać i każdy musiałby głosować. Wiem że miłość do dziecka, ale bezpieczeństwo najważniejsze!  
\- To w końcu przyszłość świata!  
Nagłe ogłoszenie na środku placu targowego w stolicy przerwało plotki.  
\- NOWYM WŁADCĄ OGNIA ZOSTAJE - Zaczął donośnym głosem jeden z żołnierzy stając na piedestale - DRUGI KSIĄŻĘ OZAI. Jego pierwszym poleceniem, jest wyruszenie Księcia Iroh na poszukiwania Księcia Zuko i Avatara, ostatniej przeszkody Narodu Ognia, aby ten nie zatracił się do reszty w bólu. Towarzyszyć mu ma jego syn, Książę Lu Ten. Obwieszcza również, że jeśli Książe Koronny Iroh, będzie na siłach, odda mu tytuł Władcy Ognia usuwając się w cień - W całej stolicy, a następnie w innych miastach zawrzało. Wieść o śmierci i nowym następcy obiegła kraj błyskawicznie. Kwestią czasu było, że wiadomość ta obiegnie cały świat.  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Księżniczko Azulo! - Do pokoju dziewczynek wbiegła jedna ze służących - Najszczersze kondolencje i gratulacje! Przed chwilą dostaliśmy wiadomość o śmierci Władcy Ognia - Azula stanęła na równe nogi. Mai i Ty Lee spojrzały na siebie - Nowym Władcą Ognia został twój ojciec, księżniczko - Służąca złożyła pokłon księżniczce. Zaraz za nią to samo uczyniły pozostałe dziewczynki. Azula stała z uniesioną głową przyglądając się dziewczynom. Jej serce niemalże podskoczyło. Jeśli Zuzu nie żyje, ona będzie następnym Władcą Ognia.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Umarł król. NIECH ŻYJE KRÓL!

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Idę na herbatę do Taoki - Odezwała się kanna w progu późnym popołudniem.  
\- Ja chcę z tobą - Odezwała się Katara, zakładając czym prędzej buty.  
\- No to raz, raz - Zaśmiała się babcia. Hakoda machnął ręką kończąc bumerang. Gdy kobieta wyszła wstał i podszedł do Sokki i Zuko. Chłopcy właśnie ustawiali figurki do walki na “morzu”. Książe, dalej nieśmiało, sugerował gdzie ma stanąć jaki statek. Jednak za każdym razem poparcie Sokki dodawało mu skrzydeł.  
\- Zuko mam coś dla ciebie?  
\- D-dla mnie? - Zapytał szeptem - J-ja niczego nie potrzebuję.  
\- Daj spokój! Prezenty są zawsze fajne! - Energicznie odpowiedział Sokka.  
\- To jest bumerang do ćwiczeń - Hakoda ukazał chłopcu lekki i dobrze wyważony bumerang z drewna. Zuko patrzył oniemiały - Sokka ma taki sam i pewnie pokaże Ci jak go używać gdy wyzdrowieje Ci noga - Wódz mrugnął do swojego syna.  
\- WOW. TAK, NAUCZĘ CIĘ WSZYSTKIEGO! Zobaczysz jak fajnie się nim rzuca, a jak będziemy starsi, tata da nam prawdziwe! - Hakoda pokiwał głową i wręczył Zuko przedmiot. Chłopiec dotykał jak najdelikatniej bumerang i obracał go w swoich rękach - Możesz go ozdobić jak chcesz! Ja na przykład - Sokka wyciągnął swój - Namalowałem wilka!  
\- N-naprawdę to dla mnie? - Zuko nie mógł uwierzyć. Dlaczego Hakoda miałby mu coś dać? W zupełności wystarczy że może tu mieszkać.  
\- Jest tylko twój - księciu potoczyło się kilka łez. Sokka uniósł brwi a Hakoda natychmiast objął Zuko, który odwzajemnił uścisk - Ohho Zuko. Nie trzeba płakać.   
\- Dziękuuję - wychlipiał.  
\- Proszę bardzo, dla was wszystko - Sokka nieśmiało przysunął się do taty, który natychmiast zgarnął go do uścisku. Chłopiec trzymał niepewnie, po czym ścisnął ramię swojego taty z cały sił, Hakoda natychmiast zrobił to samo. Sokka odetchnął wewnętrznie. To jest nadal jego tata, nie odsunął go dla nowego chłopca. Po prostu teraz musi się podzielić już nie tylko z Katarą, ale to jest nawet fajne. Ma nowego brata, a jego tata cały czas kocha go tak samo. Jest dobrze, jest bardzo dobrze. Trwali tak chwilę póki Zuko się nie uspokoił. Hakoda zorientował się że Zuko klęczy na chorej nodze. Już go tak nie boli, to dobrze. Może jutro zabierze swoje dzieci na sanki? Przyda im się czas dla siebie. Zuko wreszcie wyszedłby na dwór, Katara uwielbia sanki a Sokka, widać że potrzebuje chwili z ojcem. Hakoda nie jest ślepy. Pojawienie się nowego chłopca, który potrzebuje więcej uwagi musi być trudne, nawet jeśli Sokka nie chce tego przyznać czy nie jest tego świadomy. Sokka i Katara muszą się przekonać że Hakody i Kanny wystarczy dla wszystkich, Zuko z kolei musi dostrzec że jest częścią tej rodziny. Tak. Sanki będą dobre.  
\- Hakoda - Do igloo zajrzał Bato - Chodź, jest kilka spraw, dość ważnych - Bato natychmiast zniknął za kotarą. Hakoda ostatni raz ścisnął dzieciaki.  
\- Zaraz wrócę, nie roznieście domu dobrze? - Zaśmiał się - Sokka możesz już Zuko pokazać jak trzymać bumerang, tylko uważajcie na nadgarstki - pouczył zakładając kurtkę. Chłopcy pokiwali głowami i milczeli przez chwilę gdy wódz wyszedł na zewnątrz.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Na zewnątrz na Hakodę czekał Bato.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał brat krwi.  
\- Więcej nie pije specjałów Kuthruka - Mruknął rozbawiony wódz.  
\- Oj ja też. Sitka z Atką chyba najbardziej dostali po żołądku.  
\- Aż tak?  
\- Bracie, na około wracali do swoich igloo - Mężczyźni prychnęli śmiechem - Chyba tylko Koda dzisiaj ma się świetnie.  
\- W końcu specjał jego ojca. To ma się w genach - Hakoda wraz z Bato podążyli do Atki.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- No to zobacz - powiedział w końcu entuzjastycznie Sokka - Tutaj musisz trzymać w ten sposób - Nie minęła chwila gdy obaj chłopcy wykonywali swoimi bumerangami krótkie ruchy przygotowujące do rzutu. Sokka w pewnym momencie spojrzał na drugiego chłopca - Zuko? - Zapytał. Piwne oczy natychmiast spojrzały na niego - Nie dostałeś wcześniej prezentu?  
\- Tylko od mamy. Ale od kiedy jej nie ma to nie. Znaczy czasem dostawałem coś od stryja, ale on rzadko był w domu.  
\- Oh, czyli ty też nie masz mamy? - Zuko zaprzeczył. Sokka natychmiast uśmiechnął się.  
\- Na pewno są teraz razem i patrzą jak się bawimy.  
\- Twoja mama też jest z Agni? - Zapytał książę.   
\- Nie, moja mama jest z Tui i La, ale słyszałem od babci że Tui i Agni to siostry, więc na pewno nasze mamy są razem! - Zuko jakoś tak lekko się zrobiło na sercu. Nigdy nikt mu nie mówił że jego mama może go obserwować z miejsca gdzie teraz jest - I jeśli moja mama zawsze jest ze mną to i twoja jest z tobą. A nawet jeśli nie - Sokka skrzyżował ręce - To moja mama na pewno i toba się teraz opiekuje.  
\- Nie wiem czy by mnie chciała. Nie jestem jej synem.  
\- Jak nie! Skoro mój tata cię chce, to i ona też - Ton głosu chłopca nie wyrażał sprzeciwu. Zuko odetchnął. Nagle do igloo wszedł Rohan i Amruq.  
\- Cześć dzieciaki, jest babcia Kanna w domu? - Zapytał żywo Rohan. Chłopcy rozpromienili się. Obaj lubili osiemnastolatków.  
\- Poszła do babci Taoki z Katarą.  
\- A wódz?  
\- Tata wyszedł jakiś czas temu, podobno coś ważnego.  
\- O, to nawet lepiej - palnął Amruq - Dobra bachory, czysto - Do domu niepewnie weszli po kolei Fox, Togo i Balto. Zuko rozszerzyły się oczy, starał się cofnąć co zauważył Rohan.  
\- Spokojnie nic Ci nie zrobią - Zapewnił mówiąc prosto do Zuko - Chcą Ci coś powiedzieć Sokka - Starsi chłopcy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. Troje młodszych stanęło pomiędzy rozglądając się nie pewnie, każdy lekko zezował na przestraszonego chłopca w kącie.  
\- Słuchaj Sokka - Zaczął Fox.  
\- Chcielibyśmy Cię przeprosić - Kontynuował Togo.  
\- Ta, to się więcej nie powtórzy - Zakończył Balto.  
\- O jak ładnie - zaśmiał się Rohan.  
\- Grzeczne dzieci - Amruq opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała - Sokka, przyjmujesz przeprosiny i wybaczasz? Nie musisz jeśli nie chcesz - Mrugnął do chłopca. Sokka klęczał lekko w szoku. Nie spodziewał się że ta trójka przyjdzie go przeprosić.  
\- N-no tak, nic się nie stało - Odezwał się w końcu.  
\- No i po sprawie. Jeszcze raz taki wybryk - pogroził palcem Rohan. Piętnastolatkowie pokiwali głowami - Co robicie? - Chłopak zwrócił się do Zuko i Sokki.  
\- Pokazywałem Zuko jak trzymać bumerang! - Ożywił się na powrót Sokka.  
\- O, dostałeś bumerang. Mogę zobaczyć? - Rohan uklęknął koło księcia. Zuko niepewnie pokiwał głową i dał swój bumerang osiemnastolatkowi. Balto przewrócił oczami, super jeszcze zdradźcie mu nasze taktyki wojenne. Amruq natychmiast posłał mu groźne spojrzenie, na co piętnastolatek zmieszał się. Rohan podrzucił bumerang i wykonał taki sam ruch ręką jak przed chwilą dzieciaki - Ale dobrze wyważony, będzie ładnie latał.  
\- Pokaż - Amruq uklęknął obok - Mogę? - Zwrócił się do Zuko, chłopiec kiwnął głową - O faktycznie. Hakoda to jednak umie robić bumerangi. Mój do ćwiczeń był źle wyważony i jak się przerzuciłem na bojowy, to się dziwiłem czemu nie lata - Chłopcy zaśmiali się.  
\- Oczywiście! Mój tata robi najlpesze! - Sokka wstał, uniósł swój po czym podał go Rohanowi, który wystawił rękę.  
\- No robi - pokiwał głową w aprobacie.  
\- Czym - zaczął po cichu Zuko - Czym się różni ten bumerang od bojowego - Osiemnastolatkowie spojrzeli po sobie z uśmiechem.  
\- Kurde, nie wziąłem swojego żeby Ci pokazać - westchnął Amruq.  
\- Tak samo. Macie może bumerang? - Rohan zwrócił się do nastolatków.  
\- Ja mam - westchnął Togo. Po czym wyjął swoją broń i podał Rohanowi.  
\- Dzięki. Zobacz, po za tym że jeden jest drewna a drugi z metalu, ten bojowy ma bardzo ostrą część - wskazał na ostrze. Zuko obserwował uważnie - Dodatkowo obraca się znacznie szybciej, więc trzeba wprawy by go złapać i się nie pokaleczyć.  
\- Ta, wiem coś o tym - mruknął Fox.  
\- Dlatego najpierw dostaje się drewniane, by nauczyć się rzucać, łapać, a przede wszystkim trafiać w cel.   
\- Jak ci wyzdrowieje noga to może porzucamy wszyscy? - Zaproponował Amruq - Pokażemy wam parę sztuczek - zwrócił się do Zuko i Sokki - A wy poćwiczycie łapanie - Zaśmiał się - Boli głowa Fox? - Piętnastolatkowie zarumienili się. Oczywiście cała wioska już wiedziała że Balto nie złapał bumerangu i Fox dostał w głowę, na szczęście nie ostrą częścią.  
\- TAK - Wrzasnął Sokka. Zuko widocznie się rozpromienił i kwiał głową.  
\- Dobra, to jesteśmy umówieni - Przytaknął Rohan - Dobra, my lecimy. Chłopaki mają jeszcze robotę - Togo, Balto i Fox westchnęli - To na razie. Trzymajcie się dzieciaki!  
\- Na razie! - Sokka energicznie pomachał chłopakom na do widzenia.  
\- Cześć - szepnął Zuko, ściskając swój własny bumerang.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Wszyscy mężczyźni przebywali w domu Atki. Właśnie przyszedł list od Królestwa Ziemi, jeden z ostatnich przed nocą polarną.  
\- To pewne? - Zapytał poważnie Hakoda.  
\- Potwierdzenie dostaniemy z następnym Sokołem, ale piszą że mają sprawdzone źródło i to jest niemal pewne - Bato wertował po raz kolejny pergamin. Wódz zmarszczył brwii.  
\- Czyli co, mamy w wiosce syna Władcy Ognia? Nieźle - Pokiwał głową Sitka.  
\- To nie jest już jego syn - Odparł spokojnie Hakoda - Po tym co mu zrobił, po moim trupie.  
\- Ej, ale to jest dobre! Zuko ma prawa do tronu Narodu Ognia, jak podrośnie możemy pomóc mu przejąć władzę i koniec z wojną - Wojownicy zaczęli dyskusję.  
\- O ile to co dzieciak mówi jest prawdą.  
\- I o ile przeżyje noc polarną i nie okaże się małym diabełkiem.  
\- Myślę że Zuko mówi prawdę - westchnął Hakoda - Po pierwsze po co miałby kłamać, po drugie zna dużo szczegółów dotyczących ważniejszych generałów, na przykład wiedział dlaczego Smok Zachodu opuścił oblężenie Ba Sing Se i - zaśmiał się - maniery ma jak wysoko urodzone dziecko, a co do jego charakteru. Na razie Kanna mówi że to spokojny duch.  
\- No, plus ty go zacząłeś wychowywać.  
\- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie gładko to będziemy mieć w plemieniu wojownika władającego ogniem, który ma prawa do tronu! Pomyślcie! Zakończyć wojnę zmianą władcy, który nie dorastał w zepsutym kraju!  
\- Propo zmiany władcy, czy tylko ja się obawiam nadchodzących lat? Ozai to kawał chuja, skoro tak świetnie potraktował własne dziecko - Mężczyźni pokiwali głowami.  
\- A czy przypadkiem Ozai nie miał starszego brata? Dlaczego on nie przejął władzy?  
\- Nic nie ma na ten temat w liście.  
\- Hympf  
\- Swoją drogą jak tam Zuko? - Zapytał ktoś z tłumu - Pokazał różki czy jeszcze nie?  
\- Dostał ode mnie bumerang - Powiedział poważnie Hakoda.  
\- Nie podpalił go czasem?  
\- Popłakał się - Po wojownikach przeszedł szmer zmieszania.  
\- Cóż, miejmy nadzieję w takim razie że temperament ma po matce, kimkolwiek ona była.  
\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? Jest jednym z nas - Mruknął Atka.  
\- Kto trzyma z wilkami, uczy się wycia…  
\- Nie przesądzajcie przyszłości tego dziecka - Zaczął Koda - Sam określi swoją drogę i kim chce być. Najpierw musi zaleczyć rany, by chcieć wrócić do swojej nacji i zacząć ją zmieniać, o ile zechce!  
\- Masz rację, też trochę za bardzo galopujemy. Niech dzieciak przetrwa noc polarną a potem dorośnie. Z dzieckiem też nic nie wskóramy - wojownicy kiwnęli zgodnie głowami.  
\- Jeszcze jakieś informacje? - Dopytał Hakoda.  
\- Przez zmianę władcy okręty zostaną cofnięte na wody terytorium Ognia - Wszyscy odetchnęli.  
\- Czyli następna wyprawa tylko po ryby?  
\- Na to wychodzi. Za dwa tygodnie wyruszymy po zapasy i przerwa - kiwnął głową wódz.  
\- Chwała Tui za noce polarne! Przynajmniej o tej porze roku mamy spokój.  
\- Nim przejdziemy dalej chce was prosić by informacja o zmianie władcy nie dotarła do Zuko, przynajmniej na razie - Wszyscy spojrzeli na wodza.  
\- Wódz ma rację - przytaknął Atka - Dzieciak wpadnie w panikę jak to usłyszy. Będzie przekonany że jego ojciec może go wszędzie dopaść.  
\- Aż tak się go boi?  
\- Co noc mu się śni jak Ozai podpala mu szyję - Hakoda przymknął oczy. Mężczyźni zaczęli współczuć dzieciakowi. Nawet jeśli to potworek ognia, nie zasługuje na coś takiego.  
\- Ułah, aż mi się go szkoda zrobiło - Mruknął jeden z wojowników.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Tego wieczoru, po kolacji Kanna kończyła robić nowe okrycia dla swoich wnuków.  
\- Dobra dzieciaki czas przymierzyć nowe kurtki na zimę. Dziewczęta przodem - Uśmiechnęła do Katary, która podbiegła do babci. Kobieta założyła jej nową puchową kurtkę i sprawdziła jak leży. Kiwnęła głową i zdjęła kurtkę - Na mojej ślicznej wnuczce wszystko pasuje - Dziewczynka zarumieniła się i wróciła do chłopców, którzy bawili się bumerangami - Twoja kolej Sokka - Chłopiec oddał swój bumerang Katarze by popilnowała.  
\- Zuko, dopilnuj by nic na nim nie rysowała! - Zmarszczył brwi chłopiec. Zuko kiwnął głową z uśmiechem a Katara smarknęła oburzona.  
\- Mhm, u ciebie też wszystko pasuje mały wojowniku - Sokka czym prędzej wrócił do zabawy. Zuko nie spodziewał się że następne co usłyszy to swoje imię - Zuko, teraz ty - Kanna zbliżyła się do zdziwionego chłopca.  
\- J-ja też? - Zapytał niepewnie.  
\- A co myślałeś? Lada Chwila będzie zima i nie pozwolę by któremukolwiek z moich wnuków było zimno! - Kanna sprawnym ruchem postawiła chłopca - Trzymaj się mnie - poleciła przyjaźnie i włożyła chłopcu kurtkę, taką samą jak miała Katara i Sokka.   
\- Dziękuję, ale j-ja n-n  
\- Sha! - przerwała - Ha, nadal mam miarkę w oczach - powiedziała zadowolona z siebie że dobrze dobrała rozmiar. Po czym zdjęła kurtkę - wracajcie do zabawy, już wam nie przeszkadzam - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i odeszła od zdziwionego chłopca, który przysunął się do pozostałych dzieci.  
\- Przydadzą się wam jutro na sanki - powiedział Hakoda wychodząc ze swojego pokoju.  
\- TAAAK WYCHODZIMY NA DWÓR!   
\- Dokładnie Sokka, wszyscy idziemy na sanki - Zuko wstrzymał oddech - Pójdziemy do Atki żeby zmienił Ci opatrunki - Hakoda podszedł do dzieci - W tym czasie Katara z Sokką przygotują sanki i jak wrócimy pójdziemy pozjeżdżać.  
\- Zobaczysz jak będzie fajnie! - Rozentuzjazmowała się Katara - Tata z Sokką zawsze razem zjeżdżają z największej góry i zwykle lądują w zaspach i są cali w śniegu! - Wódz zaśmiał się.  
\- Dokładnie, a teraz czas spać. Musicie mieć siłę na jutro - Zuko przełknął ślinę. On nie chce na dwór. Chce tu zostać, tu jest bezpiecznie i nikt się nie patrzy. Hakoda wziął Zuko na ręce i podążył za dziećmi do mniejszego pokoju.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	8. Zaspa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanki, Agni i śnieg.

\- Wstawaj Zuko! - Katara trzęsła chłopcem - No wstawaj! Idziemy z tatą na sanki! - Zuko uchylił oczy by dojrzeć tuż nad nosem rozradowaną minę dziewczynki. Chłopiec przetarł oko i powoli wstał. W kącie pokracznie ubierał się Sokka, w pokoju obok słychać było rozmowę Kanny i Hakody. Natychmiast gdy się podniósł Katara poleciała po tatę. Zuko siedział chwilę patrząc się w ścianę odganiając sen.  
\- Zobaczysz, poza bumerangiem - Sokka przeciągnął sweter przez głowę - sanki są najlepszą zabawą na biegunie!  
\- Nie! Jazda na pingwinach! - Zaprzeczyła Katara ciągnąc za sobą Hakodę.  
\- Haha, ale na pingwiny jesteście jeszcze za mali. Dzień dobry Zuko - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna.  
\- Dzień dobry - wyszeptał Zuko. Nim Hakoda podszedł do księcia zauważył jak Sokka siłuje się z ubraniami.  
\- No mały wojowniku, ogonek się chowa - zaśmiał się i wsunął chłopcu spodnią koszulę w spodnie - i sweter nie w tą stronę. Ręce do środka - Hakoda obrócił wierzchnią tunikę, robiącą za sweter na Socce - O i proszę - uśmiechnął się - Biegnij do babci.  
\- Dzięki tata. Szybciej Zuko! - Rzucił nim zniknął za kotarą.  
\- Twoja kolej mały żeglarzu - Hakoda zbliżył się do chłopca z ubraniami - chcesz sam spróbować z górą? - Zuko pokiwał głową - Jak Cię zaboli to powiedz, pomogę Ci - Chłopiec wziął swoją bluzkę. Ułożył ją przed sobą tył na przód, wsunął ręce i przecisnął głowę. Syknął lekko gdy zbyt wysoko uniósł lewą rękę. Mężczyzna natychmiast był gotowy pomóc, lecz zrezygnował gdy dostrzegł że Zuko sobie poradził - Bardzo dobry sposób, musisz go pokazać Socce, może przestanie mylić strony - ciepły uśmiech zagościł na twarzy mężczyzny.  
\- Mama mi go pokazała - powiedział już śmielej książę.  
\- Z resztą Ci pomogę.  
Hakoda wziął chłopca na ręce, już miał iść do salonu gdy poczuł jak ręce dziecka mocniej łapią za jego ubranie.  
\- H-hakoda? - Zapytał nieśmiało.  
\- Tak? - Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i spojrzał chłopcu w oczy.  
\- M-moge nie iść na sanki? - Hakoda zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Dlaczego? Coś Cię boli? Źle się czujesz?  
\- N-nie, p-po prostu - Zuko zaciął się zaciskając usta.  
\- Po prostu powiedz, nie będę zły - Księciu chwilę zajęło nim się przemógł.  
\- Nie chcę by inni na mnie patrzyli - Zuko spuścił głowę.   
\- Idziemy na sanki za osadę, na górki - uspokoił Hakoda - Tam nikogo nie będzie, a nawet jeśli ktoś przyjdzie popatrzeć, to co z tego? - uśmiechnął się - napatrzy się i wróci do swoich zajęć.  
\- Nie chcę by ktoś zobaczył moją szyję, czy nogę - chlipnął - Nie chcę by widzieli jak słaby jestem.  
\- Nie jesteś słaby, to po pierwsze - Pogodny ton i uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy mężczyzny - Zapamiętaj raz na zawsze, jesteś silny i dzielny. Wiele osób miało już złamaną nogę, czy rany po walce. Patrzą się nie dlatego by dostrzec twoje słabości, a raczej dlatego że jesteś nowym członkiem plemienia. Patrzyliby nawet wtedy gdybyś nie pochodził z Narodu Ognia. W tak małej wiosce nowi zawsze zwracają uwagę i to nie jest nic złego. Chcą Cię poznać, zobaczyć jaki jesteś, to normalna ciekawość. A ty jedyne co możesz zrobić to się tym nie przejmować. Zająć się swoimi sprawami, na przykład tym jak dobrze będziesz się bawić - Zuko wydawał się odrobinę spokojniejszy. Odetchnął lekko na co Hakoda złapał go silnym pokrzepiający uścisku - Wszystko będzie dobrze - szepnął gdy Zuko odwzajemnił uścisk. W końcu weszli do salonu na śniadanie.   
\- Co tak długo? - Zapytał Sokka - Czekaliśmy na was - wskazał na pełne talerze. Hakoda zaśmiał się i posadził Zuko na pustym miejscu między Katarą a Sokką, samemu zajmując miejsce obok Kanny. Rodzina konwersując między sobą o błahostkach zjadła śniadanie. Nawet wiecznie cichy Zuko powoli, jakby badając grunt, co jakiś czas dodawał coś od siebie. Brak zganienia, czy nie przychylnego spojrzenia dodawała mu skrzydeł. Za każdym razem ktoś mu odpowiadał, nie ignorował. Za każdym razem ktoś go słuchał i uśmiechał się. Iskierka szczęścia zagościła w tej wyrwie w sercu. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Dobrze reagujesz na maści - powiedział rzeczowo Atka oglądając oparzenie - może nawet wcześniej zdejmiemy ci opatrunek - Zuko przełknął ślinę. Będzie widać bliznę. Atka powiedział że zostanie. Jak zdejmą bandaże na stałe to będzie ją widać - Rana leczy się szybciej gdy ma dostęp do powietrza - powiedział lekarz widząc reakcję chłopca - Wiele osób w wiosce ma blizny, nie będziesz jedyny.  
\- Jeżeli tym się martwisz, to niepotrzebnie - Uśmiechnął się Hakoda. Zuko kiwnął głową.   
\- Podpierasz się już kolanem czy nie? - Chłopiec spojrzał zdziwiony na Atkę.  
\- Podpiera - odparł Hakoda.  
\- W porządku, jeszcze kilka dni myślę i można Ci dać kulę. Będziesz mógł sam chodzić, co prawda powoli i ostrożnie - ostrzegł - ale trochę się usamodzielnisz. Będziesz mógł przynajmniej po igloo chodzić - Oczy księcia lekko zabłysły. Wizja że będzie mógł znów chodzić tam gdzie chce, że nie będzie musiał prosić Sokkę czy Katarę by mu coś podała była kusząca. Za każdym razem gdy nie mógł sięgnąć zabawki czuł się bardzo niezręcznie gdy ktoś musiał mu ją podać - Dziś wasza kolej? - Zapytał uzdrowiciel. Hakoda przytaknął - Niech Zuko trochę popływa. Musi wzmocnić prawą nogę a i lewej to nie zaszkodzi - Chłopiec słuchał zdziwiony rozmowy dorosłych. Będą dziś pływać? Na dworze? W wodzie ze śniegiem? Zuko przeszły dreszcze na myśl o lodowatej wodzie.  
\- Idziemy - odparł lekko Hakoda ponosząc chłopca - Sokka i Katara pewnie się niecierpliwią. Dziękuję Atka - Lekarz kiwnął głową wracając do swoich zajęć.   
\- Dziękuję Atka - Na słowa księcia uzdrowiciel obejrzał się. Chłopiec natychmiast ukrył twarz w ramieniu Hakody.  
\- Nie ma za co - odparł Atka przyjaźnie. Pierwszy raz słyszał jak Zuko zwraca się prosto do niego. Po chwili został sam w swoim igloo.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Koło największego domu czekało dwoje sanek, obok Sokka z Katarą zakładali rękawiczki.  
\- IDZIEMY? - Zawołał Sokka, robiąc miejsce swojemu tacie.  
\- Idziemy - odparł spokojnie Hakoda sadzając księcia na sankach swojego syna. Uprzednio zakładając Zuko rękawiczki od Kanny - Tutaj trzymasz nogi, tylko ostrożnie, żebyś sobie lewej nie uszkodził - poinstruował przyjaźnie mężczyzna.  
\- Moje są stabilniejsze, więc nie spadniesz - wyszczerzył się Sokka. Zuko pokiwał głową łapiąc za drewno. Obok rodzeństwo usadowiło się na sankach Katary. Hakoda odetchną. Złapał za oba sznurki i pociągnął dzieci w stronę wyjścia z wioski.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Iroh wyszedł na pokład swojego statku. Lu Ten właśnie kończył wydawać polecenia załodze.  
\- Gdzie najpierw Ojcze? - Zapytał. Książę Koronny zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Kurs na Wschodnią Świątynię Powietrza - Jego syn pokiwał głową i wydał ostatni rozkaz. To był na chwilę obecną najlepszy kierunek. Blisko Narodu Ognia, Zuko mógł być w tamtych okolicach przez prądy morskie. Po za tym szukanie avatara to ich nowa misja, jak bardzo by tego nie chcieli, nie mogą jej odsunąć na rzecz zaginionego księcia.  
\- Wszystko w porządku tato? - Iroh odetchnął głęboko. Z tygodnia na tydzień szanse na odnalezienie chłopca malały.  
\- Tak. Muszę pomyśleć co robić dalej - odparł spokojnie.  
\- Może Ozai, przepraszam - zreflektował się prychając - Władca Ognia Ozai nie okaże się taki zły. Oby był lepszym władca niż ojcem.  
\- Oby. Wszystko idzie tak jak powiedział Władca Ognia Azulon. Teraz jedyne co możemy zrobić to odnaleźć księcia. Czuję że żyję.  
\- Obyś miał rację. Mam tylko nadzieję że gdziekolwiek jest, jest szczęśliwy. Czy z Agni, czy z kimkolwiek innym - Ojciec z synem spojrzeli na horyzont. Przed nimi rozciągało się niespokojne jak nigdy morze.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Gotowy? - Zapytał Hakoda łapiąc Zuko mocno w pasie. Chłopiec ze strachem pokiwał głową. Wódz położył nogi na sankach asekurując księcia. Przed nimi była delikatna górka. Nie rozpędzą się więc aż tak by się wywrócić - No to trzymaj się! - Mężczyzna odepchnął sanki.  
\- ŁUHUU, SZYBCIEJ - Krzyknął Sokka z góry.  
\- DAWAJ ZUKO - Dodała dziewczynka.  
Hakoda i Zuko zjechali wbijając się w zaspę na dole. Katara i Sokka słyszeli jak Hakoda śmiejąc się wyjmuje księcia ze śniegu. Chłopiec po chwilowym szoku, gdy otrzepał się ze śniegu, trzymając się mocno wodza zaczął się śmiać. Na początku cicho, lecz gdy Sokka z Katarą wylądowali obok i wstali cali w śniegu niczym bałwany, radosny śmiech śmiało wydobył się księciu z ust.   
\- BLE mam śnieg w ustach - prychnął Sokka.   
\- Wyglądam jak niedźwiedź polarny - wyszczerzyła się Katara. Dzieciaki sprawnie otrzepały się ze śniegu.   
\- Haha, to co, jeszcze raz? - Zapytał Tata. Dzieciaki zgodnie kiwnęły głowami. Cała trójka chichotała wesoło przy każdym następnym zjeździe. Ten dźwięk był dla Hakody uspokajający. Czuł pewną satysfakcję że to zabiedzone dziecko uśmiecha się i śmieje się w głos razem z Sokką i Katarą. Zuko za każdym razem zjeżdżał z Hakodą, który w razie co mógł go wyratować przed upadkiem, który raczej nie mógł się zdarzyć przez małą prędkość i niską górkę. Ryzyko jednak istniało, Hakoda o tym wiedział. Sanki ze złamaną nogą to zły pomysł, ale trzeba było chłopca rozruszać i udało się. Gdy Hakoda zjeżdżał z Katarą czy Sokką, książę czekał na szczycie, siedząc na sankach i z mieniącymi oczami obserwował szybsze zjazdy. Nie mógł się doczekać aż wyzdrowieje mu noga i będzie mógł zjeżdżać samemu z większą prędkością. W końcu Sokka pociągnął fragment kurtki taty.  
\- Idziemy? - Zapytał z nadzieją w oczach. Hakoda uśmiechnął się szeroko, zgarnął syna jedną ręką, drugą wziął sanki i poszedł na największą górę, która była przed nimi.  
\- Zobaczysz jak szybko będą jechać! - Wysapała na jednym wdechu Katara siadając obok księcia.  
\- Ty nie zjeżdżasz?  
\- Tata mówi że jeszcze jestem za mała na tą górę, ale powiedział że jak minie noc polarna to zjedziemy razem!  
\- Fajnie - Książę obserwował jak Hakoda i Sokka ustawiają sanki.  
\- Ciebie też na pewno weźmie gdy wyzdrowiejesz - Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się w stronę Zuko. Chłopiec spojrzał z nadzieją i radością, po czym kiwnął głową - O jadą! - wskazała palcem. Ojciec z synem zaczęli zjeżdżać. Hakoda sprawnie operował sankami omijając większe zaspy. Obaj leciutko wyskoczyli, szybując przez pół sekundy. Jechali trochę za szybko, więc gdy wódz zaczął hamować nie zdążył wyminąć większej zaspy. Przelecieli kawałek lądując w śniegu. Pierwsze co było słychać to głośny śmiech Sokki.  
\- Nic Ci nie jest? - Zapytał Hakoda strzepując śnieg z włosów. Sokka pokręcił głową rzucając się na tatę. Mężczyzna na powrót wylądował głową w śniegu przytłoczony przez chłopca - Ouh, Sokka - Zaśmiał się. Patrzyli chwilę na siebie nim chłopiec wtulił się nagle w klatkę piersiową Hakody.  
\- Kocham Cię - wyszeptał. Wódz natychmiast oplótł rękami dziecko i przycisnął mocno.  
\- Ja Ciebie też i to nigdy - zaakcentował ostatnie słowo - nigdy się nie zmieni - Sokka pokiwał głową. Trwali tak chwilę dopóki Katara nie zaczęła krzyczeć.  
\- IDZIECIE CZY NIE?   
\- Chodź, twoje rodzeństwo się niecierpliwi - zaśmiał się Hakoda.  
\- IDZIEMY! - Odwrzasnął Sokka. Obaj wrócili do Katary i Zuko. Na powrót zaczęły się wolniejsze zjazdy. Sokka i Katara co jakiś czas kładli się w śniegu robiąc aniołki. Sokka raz stwierdził że świetnym pomysłem będzie sturlanie się z górki.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Agni obserwowała zabawę. Jej serce radowało się jak nigdy gdy słyszała śmiech Zuko.  
\- Dobrze sobie radzi - Tui usiadła obok swej siostry.  
\- Coraz lepiej. Z dnia na dzień coraz częściej się uśmiecha i zapomina co przeszedł.  
\- Nie zapomni całkowicie - La patrzył krytycznie, jednak mimo to również prychał coraz obserwując zabawę.  
\- Nie zapomni - przytaknęła Agni - Ale szczęście może przesłonić ból, który nosi w sercu. Dziękuję La, Tui. Gdyby nie wy…  
\- Poczekaj - przerwał duch oceanu - jeszcze noc polarna. Nie będziesz się miała jak nim wtedy opiekować. Będzie zdany na siebie.   
\- Na szczęście ma Hakode - odparła pocieszająco Tui - I będzie miał nas gdy wioska oficjalnie przyjmie go do plemienia - La odetchnął rezygnująco obejmując swoją ukochaną. Nie ma co się kłócić z kobietami. Patrzył chwilę na Zuko, chłopca z Narodu Ognia w niebieskich ubraniach, z koralikami na włosach, bawiącego się w śniegu na biegunie południowym. Przypomniały mu się czasy na długo przed wojną. Gdy nacje krążyły między sobą z towarami, w odwiedziny, pozwiedzać. Czasy gdy panowała równość i harmonia. Jak zwykle, któryś naród musiał to zniszczyć. Pocieszające jest to że chaos nie trwa wiecznie i jeśli ten chłopiec ma się przyczynić do ponownej równowagi to niech będzie. Niech będzie jednym z jego ludu. Może to właśnie on uwolni Avatara z dna, może sprawi by to Katara uczyniła czy Sokka, może ta trójka dzieciaków naprawdę zmieni losy świata.  
\- Minęło dopiero kilka dni. Daj temu dzieciakowi i ludziom w wiosce czas na przystosowanie się. Dla wszystkich jest to trudne i nie obejdzie się bez zgrzytów - ostrzegł La - ale mogę stwierdzić, jest już bezpieczny. Dopilnuj by jego stryj - prychnął - go nie znalazł. Przemierza mnie wzdłuż i wszerz nie patrząc na niesprzyjające pływy i prądy. W takim przypadku będzie kwestią czasu nim dobije do Południowego Plemienia. Póki co, nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie.  
\- Iroh to dobry człowiek, ale masz rację. Zuko musi odpocząć - Zgodziła się Agni. Troje duchów wróciło do obserwacji dzieciaków.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Zabawa skończyła się gdy Hakoda dostrzegł jak Zuko trze oko, ukradkiem ziewając co jakiś czas a Katara zaczyna lekko dygotać.  
\- Chyba czas wracać, babcia na pewno czeka na nas z obiadem.  
\- No nieeee, zostańmy jeszcze chwilę - Sokka opuścił ręce.  
\- Jest tak fajnie, jeszcze trochę - Katara podbiegła natychmiast do taty ściskając jego nogi. Jedynie Zuko patrzył nie odzywając się, też chciałby zostać.  
\- Nie dzieciaki - Hakoda uśmiechnął się życzliwie - Idziemy na obiad, trzeba się wysuszyć, przebrać. To nie jest przecież ostatni raz jak jesteśmy na sankach. Przyjdziemy tu znowu. Po za tym dzisiaj idziemy na źródła! - Mężczyzna oparł ręce na biodrach.  
\- No tak, to dzisiaj - Skonfundowała się dziewczynka.  
\- O faktycznie… - Odezwał się Sokka. Zuko zaczął się jeszcze bardziej zastanawiać o co chodzi.  
\- No właśnie, to co idziemy? - Katara zaszczękała zębami przytakując. Dzieciaki usiadły na sankach. Tym razem Katara jechała z Zuko, przytulając się by było cieplej. Hakoda uśmiechnął się i ruszył do domu. Gdy byli prawie na miejscu dostrzegł że cała trójka lekko podsypia - Jesteśmy - Dzieci otworzyły zmęczone oczy i powłóczyły się do środka. Zuko zamrugał kilka razy i poczuł jak wódz go podnosi - Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, po obiedzie pójdziesz spać - Łagodny i uspokajający ton nie pomagał utrzymać oczu otwartych. Następne co chłopiec zarejestrował to przeciskanie kurtki przez głowę by ją zdjąć.  
\- No proszę, jakie zmęczone towarzystwo - Kanna pomagała dzieciom się rozebrać. Cała trójka spała na stojąco - I wszystko mokre, wy się nacieraliście tym śniegiem czy jak?  
\- Lądowaliśmy w zaspach - ziewnął Sokka - Zjechałem z tatą z największej góry i się wywróciliśmy - Stara kobieta zaśmiała się delikatnie.  
\- To chyba obiad zaczeka w takim razie - Hakoda przytaknął biorąc na ręce Katarę i zanosząc ją na posłanie. Sokka miał jeszcze na tyle sił by sam pójść - Jak było Zuko? Nie zrobiłeś sobie nic? - Ostatnia mokra rzecz chłopca wylądowała na podłodze.  
\- Nie, było fajnie. Zjechałem z tat-Hakodą i-i - Książę ziewną przeciągle - i-i  
\- I opowiesz jak wstaniecie - Wódz zaśmiał się i wziął chłopca na ręce. Gdy kładł Zuko na posłaniu książę przytulił półprzytomnie Hakodę.  
\- Dziękuję, byłooo - kolejne ziewnięcie  
\- Nie musisz dziękować, cieszę się że ci się podobało - Mężczyzna zmierzwił włosy chłopca i przykrył go futrem. Zuko pokiwał głową i natychmiast zapadł w sen.  
Hakoda wrócił do salonu.  
\- To nie było zbytnio odpowiedzialne, wiesz o tym - prychnęła Kanna rozwieszając ubrania.  
\- Ale było potrzebne - uśmiechnął się - Nic się nie stało i mam wrażenie że trochę pomogło Zuko się otworzyć.  
\- Prawie nazwał się ojcem.  
\- Prawie, był śpiący i powtarzał za Sokką - Twarz Hakody przybrała lekko zawiedziony wyraz.  
\- Wszystko w swoim czasie. Ważne by czuł się tu chciany, reszta sama przyjdzie. Chcesz obiad? - Kanna uśmiechała się delikatnie. Widziała twarz Zuko. Była pogodna i radosna mimo że zaspana.  
\- Poproszę - Kobieta nałożyła sobie i Hakodzie. Oboje zasiedli do posiłku w akompaniamencie chrapania Sokki.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	9. Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balto nie da się oszukać, Zuko zaczyna się powolutku otwierać, Ozai knuje.

Balto siedział za szczytem jednego ze śnieżnych pagórków. Zawsze tu przychodził gdy chciał pomyśleć, czy odreagować, a miał co. Przyznał, źle potraktował dzieciaka wodza. Przyznał, okazał skruchę, przeprosił, odpokutował. Nadal go bolą palce od przyciskania ostrzałki do grotu. Jednak nie mógł pojąć dlaczego jego własna wioska lituje się nad tym małym potworkiem. Teraz jest niegroźny. Podrośnie i sprowadzi nieszczęście na i tak zmasakrowaną osadę. Dziadek, gdy jeszcze żył, opowiadał mu jak wspaniałe było to miasto. Miasto, nie wieś. Podobno gigantycznych i rozbudowanych domów, podobnych do domu wodza, było więcej. Magowie wody ozdabiali miasto w piękne wzory i wznosili takie budynki, jakich normalna ludzka ręka nie dałaby rady postawić. I mieszkało tu tyle ludzi, ciągle ktoś przybywał, odjeżdżał, wcale nie było nudno. Po cyklicznych atakach nic się nie ostało, ostatni mag wody pochwycony dziesiątki lat wcześniej nie pozostawił już nadziei. Mimo to wojownicy dalej pomagali w walkach i zażarcie tępili Naród Ognia. Balto wychował się na opowieściach o bestialstwie ognia i męstwie jego ludu. Dumny był że pochodzi z Plemienia Wody, że wywodzi się z wojowników, których nawet Królestwo Ziemi wzywa na pomoc. Podczas ostatniego najazdu, który zabrał żonę wodza i jego dziadka na własne oczy zobaczył te potwory. Bezlitosne, potrafiące tylko niszczyć swoimi czarami. Widział gniew dorosłych, dlatego tym bardziej nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego wojownicy uratowali tego bachora. Dlaczego? Po co? Przecież jest pewne że nawet jeśli nie zdradzi, to na pewno zniszczy ich wioskę albo kogoś zrani. Tylko raz widział te piwne, niemalże złote oczy tego chłopaka. Natychmiast ogarnęła go panika. Takie same oczy miał żołnierz, który zabił jego dziadka. Do tej pory przechodzą go dreszcze gdy wspomina jak bezwładne ciało dziadzia Tarnuqa opada tuż obok niego. I pamięta jak ta bestia warczy by “spierdalał”. Balto przetarł twarz. Jego historia nie jest jedyną w tej wiosce. Przecież Hakoda przeszedł to samo, jego dzieci przeszły to samo tracąc matkę. MAMĘ! Kogoś o wiele bliższego i mimo to, wódz trzyma tego bachora pod swoim dachem. Więcej! Opiekuje się nim, nazwał go synem przed całą wioską! Dla Balto to było nie tyle niezrozumiałe co wręcz chore. Dobra, dzieciaka zranił ojciec, załoga się nad nim znęcała, ale Naród Ognia to samo robi od wielu lat im. Czy oni pomagają Plemieniu? Ratują dzieciaki z ich nacji? NIE! Więc dlaczego my mielibyśmy to robić.  
\- TO JEST POPIEPRZONE - Wrzasnął w końcu w horyzont. Jeśli ten bachor myśli że stanie się jednym z nas to się grubo myli. Nad ogniem nie da się zapanować i wioska w końcu to dostrzeże.  
Nagle usłyszał śmiech dzieci. Delikatnie wyjrzał zza swojej kryjówki i dostrzegł jak Hakoda wyciąga ze śniegu tego smarka. Dzieciak wczepił się w wodza jakby ten był jego ojcem. Bachor czuje się coraz pewniej, kwestia czasu pozostaje aż coś podpali i Balto nie pomoże gasić a potem odbudowywać jakiegoś domu. Chcieliście mieć maga ognia w wiosce? TO PROSZĘ BARDZO! Nastolatek warknął gdy Zuko głośniej zaśmiał się z Sokki i Katary. W końcu wstał i ukradkiem wrócił do wioski, nigdy nie zaakceptuje tego demona.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Sokka przeciągnął się na łóżku. Obrócił głowę, jak zwykle spała koło niego Katara a dalej już nie taki nowy przybysz. Sokka patrzył chwilę na porcelanową twarz chłopca, czarne włosy uczesane w wilczy ogon i naprawdę spokojny wyraz twarzy. Zuko wyglądał jak bestie Narodu Ognia, zdecydowanie, mimo to Sokka go bardzo polubił. Nadal denerwuje go gdy chłopiec nagle przestaje mówić, chowa się czy zaczyna płakać, ale tata mówił że będzie tylko lepiej. Sokka nie mógł się doczekać aż Zuko będzie mógł razem z nim biegać, rzucać bumerangiem czy psocić. Katara zawsze skarżyła się babci. Zuko taki nie będzie! To będzie jego najlpeszy przyjaciel, musi tylko zaczekać. Dobrze wiedział że jak ma się złamaną nogę to jest nudno. Amruq też niedawno był przykuty do ziemi i Rohan zawsze mu towarzyszył. Dlatego Sokka nie opuści Zuko, mimo że tak go ciągnie na dwór. Będzie przy nim by się nie nudził. Po za tym musi mu jeszcze tyle pokazać. Sokka spojrzał na opatrunek, niezmiernie go ciekawiło co jest pod nim i co się tak właściwie stało. Tata powiedział że skrzywdzili go źli ludzie, zapewne jego własna nacja. Ciekawe co zrobił że mu to zrobili. Może jest zdrajcą? Chłopiec nie raz słyszał o zdrajcach Narodu Ognia, którzy opowiadali tajemnice swojego kraju. Może jeden z jego rodziców był z innego narodu. Może królestwo ziemi? I żołnierze się dowiedzieli i zabili jego rodziców a jego skrzywdzili? Może, może… Sokka był tak bardzo ciekawy, jednak wiedział że gdyby zapytał teraz to Zuko nic by nie powiedział. Kiedyś go zapyta, a że Zuko będzie jego NAJLEPSZYM przyjacielem to mu wszystko powie.  
Chłopiec wstał przeciągając się. Katara i Zuko nie wyglądali jakby mieli zaraz wstać, więc po cichu poszedł do salonu.  
\- Dzień dobry Sokka - Szczery uśmiech Hakody przywitał zaspanego chłopca.  
\- Jestem głodny - powiedział w progu.  
\- Nie dziwię się, poszaleliście trochę - zaśmiał się mężczyzna odkładając na bok przyrządy do garbowania skóry - Siadaj, zaraz Ci dam - Hakoda sięgnął po miskę i postawił kociołek z zupą nad ogniem.  
\- Gdzie babcia? - Sokka przetarł twarz.  
\- Wyszła po dratwę i igły, będziecie później nawlekać mięso do suszenia.  
\- O, fajnie - Chłopiec wpatrywał się w ogień - Długo spałem?  
\- Z godzinę. Proszę, smacznego - Aromat jedzenia otrzeźwił do reszty chłopca, który zaczął wcinać - Powoli, chłopaku!  
\- Mhm, tato? - wymamrotał.  
\- Przełknij i wtedy powiedz - Zaśmiał się Hakoda wracając do swojego zajęcia.  
\- Kiedy Zuko będzie normalny? - Mężczyzna zmarszczył rozbawione brwi.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- No wiesz… Będzie się śmiać, chodzić, normalnie jeść, nie bać się… No będzie, normalny.  
\- Zuko jest normalny Sokka, po prostu musi się przystosować. Nie miał wcześniej prawdziwego domu. Wychowywał się trochę inaczej. Zanim się obejrzysz będziecie razem biegać po dworze.  
\- Obiecujesz?  
\- Obiecuję - Nagle kotara od pokoju dzieciaków uchyliła się i nieśmiało wyjrzał Zuko. Hakoda natychmiast wstał i dopadł do chłopca - Cześć Zuko, nic Ci nie jest? Jak tu przyszedłeś? - Lewa noga chłopca wisiała nad ziemią, a prawa lekko się telepała. Chłopiec trzymał się mocno lodowej ściany.  
\- Podszedłem do ściany i skokami przeszedłem tutaj. Nie powinienem?  
\- To było ryzykowne, gdybyś upadł na lewą nogę mogłoby Ci się pogorszyć.  
\- No właśnie! Masz szybko zdrowieć a nie chorować jeszcze bardziej! - Wymamrotał Sokka połykając w międzyczasie zupę.  
\- Przepraszam - Chłopiec spuścił głowę.  
\- Nic się nie stało, następnym razem po prostu mnie zawołaj. Jestem tu by Ci pomóc.  
\- Obudziłbym Katarę…  
\- Nie obudzisz jej. Nic jej nie obudzi! - Powiedział głośno Sokka.  
\- Haha, to prawda, jak ma drzemkę to śpi jak niedźwiedziopies w zimie - Hakoda widział że prawa noga księcia już dłużej nie da rady i zanim chłopiec się zachwiał, wziął go na ręce - Na pewno jesteś głodny - Zuko pokiwał głową. Mężczyzna posadził dziecko obok Sokki i poszedł po drugą miskę.  
\- Słyszałeś co mówiłem? - Zapytał lekko zmieszany Sokka. Zuko pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, za bardzo się skupiłem by tu dojść. A co mówiłeś?  
\- A, yyy, e w sumie nic. Jak Ci się podobało na sankach? - Młodszy chłopiec zmienił temat. Książe natychmiast rozszerzył oczy.  
\- Było super. Sanki są bardzo fajne!  
\- Prawda?! - Chłopcy zaczęli żywo konwersować o przedpołudniu. Zuko nie zwrócił nawet uwagi gdy Hakoda podstawił przed nim miskę z jedzeniem.  
\- Dobra krzykacze, najpierw obiad - upomniał przyjaźnie wódz. Na co chłopcy dalej konwersując pałaszowali ciepłą zupę. Wydawałoby się że Zuko na tą chwilę zapomniał o całym nieszczęściu i znów był taki jaki powinien być. Uśmiechnięty, szczęśliwy, bez zmartwień. Hakoda odetchnął, mogłoby tak być już codziennie.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Późnym popołudniem dzieci nawlekały mięso do suszenia. Zuko po powrocie Kanny odrobinę przygasł ale dalej rozmawiał i śmiał się, może nie tak pewnie i głośno, ale to i tak był gigantyczny skok w porównaniu do poprzednich dni. Co prawda podobną ekspresję Hakoda widział na twarzy chłopca gdy ten bawił się z Katarą i Sokką w igloo Atki, lecz wtedy dzieci były same i nadal można było wyczuć niepewność, która obecnie wydaje się że zniknęła.  
\- Tylko uwaga na igłę, nie skaleczcie się - przypominała co jakiś czas Kanna. Dzieciaki kiwały głowami starając się jak najlepiej wykonać swoją pracę - Jak tam kurtki swoją drogą się sprawują?  
\- Są bardzo ciepłe, zawsze jak wracaliśmy z sanek to było zimno a teraz prawie wcale - odparła żywo Katara. Kobieta pokiwała głową z zadowoleniem.  
\- Tak i nie wyglądam jak bałwan - Sokka nagle zakuł się w palec - AUA!!  
\- No! Mówiłam uważać - Kanna natychmiast podeszła do chłopca z czystą szmatką, który starał się nie rozpłakać. Natychmiast przetarła mikroskopijną rankę i pocałowała “żeby nie bolało” - Zaraz przestanie boleć. Uważaj następnym razem - Sokka pokiwał głową, obok Zuko obserwował lekko wystraszony sytuację. Wystraszył się nagłego głośnego dźwięku a i widok krwi, nawet tak niewielkiej ilości lekko go wmurował. Pocałowanie palca przypomniało mu mamę, ona też zawsze tak robiła. Może tutaj, jak coś mu się stanie to Kanna też tak… Nie. Nie jest jej wnukiem - A tobie Zuko? Ciepło Ci było w kurtce czy może więcej puchu dołożyć?  
\- Nie, jest bardzo ciepła, bardzo dziękuję - Zuko starał się jak najpiękniej podziękować. Normalnie wstałby i starannie złożyłby pokłon, jednak na pewno zaraz by się przewrócił. Kanna uśmiechnęła się szeroko do dzieci.  
\- Cieszę się w takim razie. Powinny wyschnąć do wieczora, więc pójdziecie w nich na źródła. Będę spokojniejsza że nie zachorujecie. Jeszcze mi tu tylko brakuje trójki dzieciaków pociągających nosami! - Hakoda zaśmiał się siedząc w kącie i strugając, tym razem maga wody, dla Katary. Musi jej znaleźć nauczyciela. Pierwszy mag wody od kilku dobrych lat na Biegunie Południowym. Szkoda by było zmarnować szansę na odbudowanie wioski, a przede wszystkim talentu dziewczynki. Mimo że sześciolatka, to sama, bez żadnych podpowiedzi nauczyła się robić fale na morzu czy w przerębli. Słuchał opowieści starszyzny, normalnie dzieci z umiejętnością tkania wody, potrzebują treningu by robić fale. Rozmyślania przerwał Zuko.  
\- Prze-przepraszam? Co to są te źródła? - Pozostałe dzieci spojrzały na chłopca pytająco.  
\- Nie wiesz co to? - Zdziwiła się dziewczynka. Książe pokręcił głową.  
\- To jak ty się myłeś do tej pory? - Sokka zgarnął następny kawałek mięsa.  
\- Normalnie - chłopiec wzruszył ramionami lekko zmieszany - W wannie…  
\- Gdzie? - Drugi chłopiec popatrzył na Zuko jak na dziwaka. Nim mały książę zaczął wyjaśniać wtrącił się Hakoda.  
\- Źródła to miejsce skąd wypływa woda spod ziemi. Nasza wioska jest usytuowana w tym miejscu nie bez powodu. Za naszym domem jest jeszcze jedno dość spore igloo, które wbija się tak jakby w małe wzniesienie. Mogłeś nie zauważyć jeszcze - Zuko kiwnął głową, faktycznie zobaczył tak naprawdę skrawek - Tam znajdują się źródełka, z których części pozyskujemy wodę do picia, prania czy mycia porannego. Z kolei jest jedno źródło, największe, które wypływa ze skały, natychmiast zawraca i wbija się ponownie. Jest ono cieplejsze od pozostałych i służy jako miejsce kąpieli - Chłopiec starał się ułożyć w głowie jak to wygląda - Dzięki temu że woda cały czas płynie to zawsze jest krystalicznie czysta. Jako że jestesmy małą wioską to umówiliśmy się że idą, mniej więcej, po trzy rodziny dziennie, po sobie, się wieczorem wykąpać. Oczywiście z wyjątkami, jak ktoś się pobrudzi, spoci no to wiadomo że nie będzie czekać - wódz zaśmiał się przyjaźnie.  
\- Nie ma sensu przynosić wody do igloo, i wlewać do balii, które Sokka gdzie indziej są nazywane wannami - Sokka rozszerzył oczy i pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu - by można było umyć włosy i się całemu wykąpać - dopowiedziała Kanna - Kiedyś było prościej, gdyż z pomocą magów przenoszenie wody nie było tak żmudne i każdy kąpał się w swoim domu, a teraz jest nas mało, więc każdy się idzie pomoczyć prosto do źródełka.  
\- Jest na tyle duże że można nawet popływać! - Rozentuzjazmowała się Katara.  
\- Znaczy tata jest za duży ale my nie, więc będzie fajna zabawa - Dodał szybko Sokka.  
\- Nasza pora wypada po kolacji! - Zuko pokiwał głową, zaskoczony był takim rozwiązaniem, które wcale nie było głupie. Zastanawiał się jedynie jak ciepła, albo jak zimna jest woda w tym źródełku. Dzieciaki wróciły do swojej rozmowy, wymieniając się opiniami na temat fajności tego miejsca, w między czasie nawlekając ostatnie kawałki mięsa do suszenia. Książę słuchał uważnie, lekko się uśmiechając gdy rodzeństwo zaczęło się sprzeczać. Mimo że się kłócili, to przez tych kilka dni dostrzegł że te kłótnie nigdy nie były na serio. Co innego było z nim i Azulą. Jak się jego siostra obraziła to nawet miesiąc potrafiła się nie odzywać, dopóki Zuko jej nie przeprosił, nawet jeśli to była jej wina.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Wyszli z igloo po kolacji, jedynie Kanna została w domu, gdyż ona woli chodzić na źródła z rana w towarzystwie swoich koleżanek. Tym razem Zuko grzecznie zjadł cały posiłek, nie trzeba mu było przypominać by jadł, czy mówić że jak nie zje to się zmarnuje. Hakoda ubrał ciepło dzieciaki, zagarnął świeże ubrania, ręczniki oraz ręcznej roboty płyny do mycia w plecak. Biorąc Zuko na ręce pokazał że czas wychodzić. Katara i Sokka pobiegli przodem, nie mogąc się doczekać aż pokażą starszemu chłopcu zawsze ciepłe igloo, mimo że ogień pali się tam tylko wieczorami. Książę gdy tylko wyszli mocniej złapał za kurtkę Hakody, jednak nie chował tym razem twarzy, ciekaw jak wygląda z zewnątrz to igloo, po za tym na zewnątrz o tej porze było jedynie kilka osób zajmujących się swoimi sprawami. Igloo ze źródłami tak naprawdę za wiele się nie różniło. Ten sam sposób ułożenia bloków lodu, to samo podwójne wejście zasłonięte dwiema grubymi i ciężkimi Kotarami by wiatr się nie dostawał do środka. Wnętrze było kompletnie inne. Gigantyczna kopuła przegrodzona po środku lodową ścianą o wysokości dwóch metrów. Nad nią unosiła się para. Przed ścianą po dwóch stronach w zagłębieniu śniegu powolutku wypływała zimna i czysta woda do dwóch sadzawek, które miały ujście na zewnątrz, jednak tam woda natychmiast zamarzała tworzą małe wodospady pod grubą warstwą śniegu. Była też tu lodowa ława usłana futrami, trochę wiader, schludnie ułożonych w kącie i uchwyty na których spokojnie paliły się pochodnie dając przyjemne światło. Na podłodze z futer prowadziła ścieżka na drugą stronę igloo. W całym budynku panowała przyjemna temperatura, mimo braku ogniska. Dzieciaki natychmiast zaczęły się rozbierać z butów i kurtek. Hakoda posadził Zuko na ławie, chłopiec natychmiast sam zdjął swoją kurtkę. Wódz sam najpierw się rozebrał a potem zaczął powoli odwijać usztywnienie z nogi dziecka. Katara i Sokka stali już w bieliźnie czekając aż ich tata i Zuko zrobią to samo. Nie mogli jeszcze sami wchodzić do wody za lodową ścianą. Zuko lekko jęknął gdy Hakoda ściągnął mu grubą skarpetę a później spodnie ze złamanej nogi. Po chwili wszyscy zostali w bieliźnie. Sokka i Katara starali się nie patrzeć na ciało Zuko, oblepione w ślady siniaków i resztki zadrapań, które na szczęście już znikały. Hakoda podniósł chłopca. Cała czwórka poszła za lodową ścianę do dużej sadzawki z wartko płynącą wodą, która faktycznie wypływała ze skały na przeciwko i natychmiast zawracała z powrotem. Źródełko było płytkie, jedynie przy ścianie sięgało dorosłej osoby do szyi, więc tam dzieci miały zakaz wypływania samemu. W pozostałej części sięgała dzieciakom do pasa. Zuko obserwował jak zaczarowany. Wszędzie był śnieg i lód, a tuż przy sadzawce nagle wynurzały się ciemne kamienie, po których płynęła woda. Sokka pierwszy wskoczył do wody, za nim powoli, by się nie wywrócić weszła Katara. Rodzeństwo zanurzyło się w ciepłej wodzie. Hakoda wszedł zaraz później do wody z chłopcem na rękach. Zuko bał się przez chwilę że woda będzie zimna, jednak gdy poczuł jak przyjemne ciepło dotknęło jego stup rozluźnił się, co poczuł wódz, lekko się uśmiechając. Usiadł stawiając chłopca obok.  
\- Trzymaj się brzegu, nie stawaj na lewą nogę i nie mocz opatrunku na szyi. Złapię Cię w razie czego, więc się nie bój - Uspokoił mężczyzna. Książę kiwnął głową.  
\- Umiesz pływać? - Zapytała dziewczynka nagle wynurzając się obok.  
\- Umiem - powiedział niepewnie.  
\- To chodź! - Zawołał Sokka - Nie możemy ścigać się na ziemi to pościgamy się w wodzie!  
\- Ja też chce! - Katara podbiegła do brata, Zuko ostrożnie puścił kamienny brzeg. Na samym początku powoli jakby przypominał sobie jak się pływa. By zaraz później położyć się na wodzie.  
\- Zuko, uważaj na szyję - zaśmiał się Hakoda. Chłopiec natychmiast wysunął bardziej głowę.. Skrawek opatrunku i tak już nasiąkną, jednak wódz nie ma przy sobie bandaży, by je wymienić na suche na miejscu.  
\- TRZY - Sokka zaczął odliczanie.  
\- DWA - Kontynuowała Katara. Rodzeństwo spojrzało na Zuko oczekując by dokończył.  
\- Jeden? - Zapytał chłopiec, następne co rejestrując to plusk wody i znikające dzieciaki pod wodą. Książe natychmiast zrozumiał o co chodzi i wystawiajc głowę, zaczął płynąć do ściany naprzeciwko. Hakoda przewrócił oczami i już teraz zaczął kombinować jak przenieść Zuko do domu z mokrym opatrunkiem. Nie może go zdjąć, gdyż rana jest zbyt głęboka i by bolała podczas spotkania z ubraniem. Tak się teraz zastanowił, oparzenie wyglądało na dość stare gdy go wyłowili. Chłopak, został zraniony przez ojca, ale tak właściwie kiedy? Jak długo był na statku nim uciekł i jak długo przebywał sam na szalupie? Zuko jest w coraz lepszej kondycji psychicznej, jednak Hakoda bał się że gdy mu przypomni tamten czas, wrócą do początku. Dzieciaki chwilę bawiły się w wodzie. Zuko kilka razy się zachwiał, jednak nie ratował się lewą nogą, tylko rękami jakby wypływając. Oczywiście opatrunek co jakiś czas dostawał kolejną porcję wody. Atka go zastrzeli, ale trudno. Jest to warte uśmiechu tego dziecka. Wódz rozsiadł się, pozwalając by ciepła woda rozluźniła jego mięśnie, rozładowała stres, wątpliwości i naładowała go na nowy dzień. Wstawanie do chłopca w nocy daje się we znaki, ale to samo było z Katarą i Sokką. To jego obowiązek jako ojciec, by być przy swoich dzieciach gdy tego potrzebują.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Ozai wydał kolejny dekret. Papierologia była straszna, lecz trzeba było ją wypełnić do końca. Przez to że dobił swego, że stał się władcą Ognia, robił to z przyjemnością. Wszystko układało się idealnie. Jego dwa najsłabsze punkty nie żyją, brat z bratankiem są daleko. Jedynie brakuje mu kontroli nad nauką jego potężnej córki, chciał przeprowadzić głosowanie nad ściągnięciem jej z powrotem, jednak zadecydował że zbyt dużo ma pracy, mimo to, dopilnował by miała najlepszych i najbardziej wymagających nauczycieli. Siedział na tronie, ponad innymi, władając najpotężniejszą nacją. To jest niesamowite uczucie, gdy nie ma nikogo na świecie kto mógłby wydać mu rozkaz. Kto by go bezkarnie poniżył czy pokonał. Czas zacząć pracę nad przejęciem Bieguna Północnego, ale zanim to nastąpi, trzeba zmienić Naród Ognia, udoskonalić go. Od czego by tu zacząć…. Złowieszczy uśmiech przystroił przystojną twarz Władcy Ognia Ozaia. Skoro jego lud tak kocha dzieci, zaczniemy od edukacji. Trzeba w młodych głowach od samego początku budować dyscyplinę, umiłowanie Narodu i PRAWIDŁOWO kształtować ciało i umysł. Trzeba to tylko otoczyć ckliwymi hasłami i ma poparcie ciemnego ludu. Iroh i Azulon nie mieli racji. On wie jak to poparcie zdobyć, wie jak zarządzać ciemną masą by robili dokładnie to on chce.  
\- Mój Panie, wycofaliśmy okręty z okolic bieguna Południowego - Generał przerwał rozmyślania Władcy Ognia.  
\- Dobrze, z raportów wynika że nie ma tam więcej magów wody?  
\- Nie Mój Panie.  
\- Ta kraina jest dla nas na ten moment nic nie warta. Poza wyniesieniem naszej nacji trzeba przejąć drugi biegun i Królestwo Ziemi.  
\- Nasze kolonie sukcesywnie zdobywają kolejne skrawki kontynentu - Ozai pokiwał głową.  
\- Należy zadbać o bezpieczeństwo obywateli mieszkających w koloniach. Czytałem raporty, prywatne listy i doszły mnie słuchy - obecni generałowie obejrzeli się po sobie. To Władca Ognia przejmuje się skolonizowanymi terenami? Poprzedni władcy zawsze na piedestale stawiali oryginalne granice państwa - że obywatele z kolonii, gdy wracają do ojczyzny, są traktowani gorzej a tak być nie może! To najodważniejsi ludzie, mieszkają na obcym terenie pod groźbą śmierci ze strony wojowników ziemi. Zostawiam to w twoich rękach Generale Zoryu - Przed szereg wystąpił młody mężczyzna. Natychmiast ukłonił się dziękując.  
\- To zaszczyt - Władca Ognia znał imię świeżego i podrzędnego generała, który nie zasłużył się w bitwie? Dlaczego? Ozai patrzył z dziką satysfakcją na podwładnych. Miny zdezorientowania, zakłopotania i niezwykłego szacunku dotykały czegoś w jego wnętrzu. Ostatni raz coś takiego czuł jak był dzieckiem i pierwszy raz szeroka publika złożyła mu pokłon. Tak bardzo pragnął poczuć coś takiego ponownie i w końcu, po tylu latach udało się.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	10. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdejmujemy opatrunek, Iroh kombinuje, Azula stawia czoła wrednym poddanym.

  
  
\- No raz, raz. Ubieramy się - ponaglił Hakoda by dzieci szybciej założyły suche ubrania aby nie zmarznąć. Zuko wziął ręcznik i wtedy zauważył że cała jego szyja łącznie z włosami jest mokra. Serce natychmiast mu podskoczyło do gardła.  
\- Przepraszam Hakoda, zamoczyłem opatrunek - Wyszeptał załamującym się głosem. W oczach natychmiast stanęły łzy. Jak on mógł się nie posłuchać wodza, taka obraza…  
\- Hej chłopaku, nie jestem zły - podkreślił - Nie posłuchałeś by nie zamoczyć opatrunku, jednak ja również tego nie dopilnowałem, trochę specjalnie - serdecznie się zaśmiał łapiąc chłopca za ramię - Nie musisz się tym przejmować. Zamoczyłeś, no to trudno. Bywa - Hakoda delikatnie wytarł włosy chłopca ręcznikiem. Zuko nie mógł przez chwilę zrozumieć słów wodza. Jak to on tego nie dopilnował? To był jego obowiązek pamiętać, nie Hakody. Dlaczego wziął częściową winę na siebie?

Zuko po chwili siedział ubrany w świeże ubrania, było mu tak przyjemnie ciepło. Jedynie szyja nieprzyjemnie go swędziała lecz Hakoda nakazał nie drapać. Tym razem się posłucha. Jego pęknięta piszczel ćmiła lekkim bólem, przez to że raz nieostrożnie się nią podparł. Mimo to, nareszcie rozciągnięte mięśnie dawały przyjemne uczucie jakby ulgi po skurczu. Czekał grzecznie aż Sokka i Katara wskoczą w swoje ubrania. Wtulił swoją twarz w bujne futro otaczające szyję. Pachniało świeżością, ogniskiem i suszonym mięsem. Domem. Otworzył oczy na tę myśl. To dom, póki, p-póki...  
\- Choć Zuko, wracamy do domu - Hakoda wziął dziecko na ręce. Chłopiec natychmiast wtulił się w jego szyję. Tak, jest w domu. Ten mężczyzna nigdy na niego nie krzyknął, nigdy nie zganił, zawsze się uśmiechał a jego dzieci traktują go jakby od zawsze tu był, mimo że minęło dopiero kilka dni, to jest jego dom.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Dzieciaki spały twardo w swoich posłaniach. Sokka leżał rozkopany pochrapując lekko, na jego piersi spoczywała ręka Katary. Dziewczynka była równie rozwalona na posłaniu. Dzisiejszej nocy Kanna postarała się, by ognisko naprodukowało wyjątkowo dużo ciepła, aby dzieci po powrocie ze źródeł na pewno się zagrzały i by nie skończyłoby to się smarkaniem. Mimo takiego ciepła igloo, Zuko leżał w pełni zakryty futrem. Jedynie wystające ręce spoczywały obok twarzy, na których leżała druga ręka Katary. Chłopiec po powrocie przygasł mocno gdy Kanna na nowo obandażowana mu szyję. Mimo że starała się nie reagować na rozległe oparzenie, Zuko usłyszał jak nerwowo wciągała powietrze. Jest aż tak źle? Dobrze że w tym czasie nie było obok Sokki i Katary, którzy rozkładali posłania w drugim pokoju. Na pewno przestraszyliby się i nazwali go potworem. Zasnął w ramionach Hakody, który pocieszał go chodząc po pokoju tak jak wtedy na statku. Od razu zauważył i zrozumiał czym przejmuje się chłopiec. Zuko nie musiał nic mówić. Wódz rozumiał go bez słów, za co dziecko było wdzięczne.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Następne dni mijały podobnie, lecz każdy przynosił jakąś nowość. Nowe umiejętności i szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Doszło nawet do tego że Zuko przestały męczyć koszmary. Z każdym dniem odzywał się więcej, śmielej, radośniej. Sokka z Katarą spełnili obietnicę i zabrali chłopca na wycieczkę po wiosce. Sokka dzielnie ciągnął sanki wraz z Zuko i Katarą przez wieś, w połowie dołączył Rohan i Amruq, którzy natychmiast zasłaniali nieprzychylne spojrzenia i odwracali uwagę, aby tylko Zuko nie czuł się odrzucony. Znaczna jednak większość mieszkańców po za uśmiechami obdarowywała dzieci brakiem zainteresowania. Zajęci swoimi sprawami nie zwracali uwagi na bawiące się smyki. Książę nadal chował się gdy ktoś nowy wchodził do domu, lecz było to chwilowe. Entuzjazm Sokki nie pozwalał mu długo się bać. Odwaga rodzeństwa dodawała chłopcu poczucia że nic się nie stanie, a zawsze będący gdzieś obok Hakoda dawał upragnione poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Tak jak Atka obiecał, Zuko dostał kule do chodzenia. Nie nacieszył się nią jednak długo. ledwie nauczył się z nią chodzić, uzdrowiciel zaanonsował że przy następnej wizycie zdejmują na stałe usztywnienie oraz opatrunek z szyi. Rana była już porządnie podgojona, nie groziło jej uszkodzenie przez ubrania czy ruchy a dostęp do powietrza sprawi że jeszcze szybciej chłopak dojdzie do pełnej sprawności, co określił Atka było cudem, gdyż oparzenie było rozległe i obawiał się że lewa ręka nie będzie sprawna. Gdy nadszedł ten dzień, około 3 tygodnie po powrocie na biegun, Zuko siedział jak na szpilkach. Wszyscy widzieli jego zdenerwowanie. Sokka z Katarą nawet nie wiedzieli jak mieliby pocieszyć przyjaciela, skoro nie wiedzą co się znajduje pod bielą bandaża. Drgnął z przestrachem gdy Hakoda podszedł do chłopca z kurtką w ręku.  
\- Gotowy? - Zuko kiwnął lekko głową. Od rana milczał tak jak podczas pierwszych dni.  
\- Zuko, cokolwiek tam jest, nie masz się czego wstydzić - rzucił Sokka - Amruq też ma bliznę na twarzy.  
\- No właśnie! Po za tym wreszcie będziemy mogli się bawić na dworze! - dodała dziewczynka.  
\- O, pokażę Ci moje kryjówki i miejsce gdzie łowimy ryby! I POŁOWIMY RAZEM  
\- Sokka nie krzycz - zaśmiał się Hakoda przeciskając kurtkę przez głowę małego księcia.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Zuko czuł się dziwnie gdy Atka po zdjęciu opatrunku i nałożeniu maści nie nałożył go ponownie. Szyja miała ponownie pełny zakres ruchu, nic nie naciskało a każdy powiew wiatru czuł bardzo dokładnie. Czuł się nagi. Wystawiony na wszystkie spojrzenia. Przełknął konwulsyjnie ślinę.  
\- Chłopaku, wszystko gra - Uspokoił lekarz tonem jak zwykle rzeczowym, poważnym, jakby od niechcenia. Dziecko kiwnęło głową nie patrząc na dorosłych. Hakoda i Atka wymienili spojrzenia. Wódz oparł pokrzepiająco rękę na ramieniu Zuko i odetchnął głęboko. Książę musi się sam przekonać że blizna nie zmienia tego jaki jest i jak go ludzie postrzegają. Dorośli zaczęli rozmawiać o letalnych sprawach gdy chłopiec zakładał kurtkę. Nagle Zuko potarł śpiąco oko. Hakoda się tym nie przejął, coraz Zuko w trakcie dnia drzemał czy kładł się spać, gdy w tym czasie Sokka i Katara jeszcze rozmawiali żywo leżąc na posłaniach. Atka jednak zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Zmęczony jesteś? - Zuko spojrzał zdziwiony na uzdrowiciela.  
\- T-trochę - przyznał. Lekarz myślał przez chwilę i odszedł z Hakodą na tyle, by chłopiec nie usłyszał rozmowy.  
\- Co jest? - Zapytał wódz zaczynając się martwić.  
\- Śpi w dzień? - Hakoda kiwnął głową, próbując łączyć kropki i starając nadążyć za Atką - Nie wiem jak reagują magowie ognia na biegunie podczas nocy polarnej, mogę się jedynie domyślać że powoli tracą siły. Tylko ostrzegam - Hakoda zagryzł zęby - że Zuko może być coraz bardziej zmęczony by w końcu… Pilnuj by zjadał wszystko - westchnął - To nie jest normalne że zdrowy dzieciak w wieku 8 lat, siedząc cały czas w domu śpi w dzień. Co innego gdyby latał po dworze, ale…  
\- W porządku, rozumiem - przerwał spokojnie wódz zerkając na dziecko, które przymykało oczy. Faktycznie, Katara, o Socce nie wspominając, od dawna nie robi sobie drzemek. Lada chwila słońce zajdzie na długie 2 miesiące. Kanna ostrzegała. Zuko prawdopodobnie będzie tylko słabszy. Jeśli naprawdę ma nie przeżyć, Hakoda chce przez te ostatnie kilkanaście dni dać chłopcu jak najwięcej szczęścia i miłości. Wódz westchnął, a już jest tak dobrze… - Chodź mały, wracamy do domu. Chcesz sam iść, czy mam Cię zanieść? - Zapytał wyszczerzając zęby. Zuko myślał przez chwilę, poruszał lewą stopą, na którą pierwszy raz miał zaciągniętego buta. Nie bolała, praktycznie w ogóle. Kiwnął głową.  
\- Jak na razie bez szaleństw, ale staraj się dużo chodzić. Mięśnie ci najprawdopodobniej zanikły i trzeba je odbudować - Hakoda zdjął chłopca ze stołu i powoli postawił na podłogę. Trzymał asekurująco jeszcze przez chwilę nim Zuko nie złapał pełnej równowagi. Chłopiec postawił pierwszy krok i zachwiał się. Zacisnął oczy i spiął mięśnie czekając na zderzenie z ziemią. Poczuł jednak ręce pod pachami i to że ktoś postawił go z powrotem prosto.  
\- Ups - zaśmiał się przyjaźnie jego opiekun - Ostrożnie. Będę Cię trzymać za rękę, w porządku? - Chłopiec otworzył swoje śliczne piwne oczka i z nadzieją pokiwał po raz kolejny głową. Nagła wdzięczność rozlała się po ciele dziecka. Hakoda go nie wyśmiał, nie nazwał nieudacznikiem, zaproponował pomoc! Spojrzał na Atkę, który również miał lekki uśmiech na wiecznie surowej twarzy. On też nim nie wzgardził… Kilka pierwszych kroków były trudne. Jakby lewa noga zapomniała kompletnie co ma robić. Lecz obok był wódz, który ustawiał go do pionu, równał się z jego powolnymi krokami i wspomagał przy każdym zwątpieniu. Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie z każdym dniem wiatr mocniej i mroźniej wiał przynosząc kolejne tony śniegu. Mieszkańcy ranek w ranek mozolnie odśnieżali tunele między igloo, przez to w wiosce powstawały coraz wyższe górki, gdzie co rok najstarsze dzieci, które jeszcze znajdowały frajdę z prostej zabawy, zjeżdżały na sankach. W tym roku pozostały jeszcze nie ubite, nie wyjeżdżone. Balto, Togo i Fox oraz cztery dziewczyny w podobnym wieku przestały się już bawić. Byli już na tyle dorośli by mieć większe i wymagające więcej czasu obowiązki, z kolei każdą wolną chwilę wykorzystywali na treningi, a dziewczyny na pomocy przy najmłodszych dzieciach, których było, dzięki Tui i La, wyjątkowo dużo. Co znaczyło że wioska na reszcie odżywa. Katara i Sokka zaś zajęci byli towarzyszeniem małemu księciu w igloo, by chłopak się nie nudził. Lecz to lada moment miało się zmienić. Jak zwykle, nowość wywołała zainteresowanie mieszkańców. Maszerujący dzielnie chłopiec, trzymający kurczowo rękę wodza przykuł uwagę wioski. Ludność chciała tylko zobaczyć co skrywało się pod bandażem, jednak puchowy kaptur zasłonił całkowicie czerwono różową, pofalowaną bliznę po oparzeniu. Zuko, skupiony by tylko się nie wywrócić, nie zwracał uwagi na wzrok innych. Nagle poczuł jak Hakoda się zatrzymuje. Dziecko uniosło głowę by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Dostrzegł Rohana i Amruqa, dwóch osiemnastolatków jak zwykle trzymających się razem, przywitali się z wodzem i zwrócili się do chłopca. Jako że byli przy tym, jak zetknęli się z maleńką szalupą księcia, widzieli poharataną szyję Zuko, więc blizna zahaczająca o policzek dziecka nie zwracała ich uwagi.  
\- Czyli jutro wychodzimy poćwiczyć? - Zapytał wesoło Rohan. Zuko zmieszał się i lekko uśmiechając kiwnął głową.  
\- O ile nie będzie wiać. Dla nas to nic, ale dla Ciebie i Sokki może być ciężko - Uzupełnił drugi chłopak.  
\- Miło z waszej strony - pochwalił Hakoda.  
\- W końcu jesteśmy starszymi kolegami nie? - Zaśmiał się wyższy, Rohan - Po za tym, nudno trochę.  
\- Aha, to może pracę wam wynajdę - Zaproponował chytro wódz. Nastolatkowie zaśmiali się głupawo.  
\- A gdzie tam, wodzu. To idiota, nie wie co gada - Amruq zaczął hardo i zganiająco klepać przyjaciela po plecach. Rohan zakrztusił się po pierwszym klepnięciu i zaniósł się kaszlem. Zuko patrzył zdziwiony na tą scenę. Hakoda zaśmiał się serdecznie i zaciskając mocniej rękę na dłoni chłopca ruszył do domu. Zuko poczuł mroźny wiatr na wrażliwym miejscu na szyi i natychmiast przypomniał sobie że unosząc głowę ukazuje słabość. Zwiesił głowę, wtulając nos w futro pod brodą, byle tylko nikt nie zobaczył - Do zobaczenia wodzu, do jutra Zuko - Amruq pożegnał się, zgarniając Rohana ręką, który dalej wykaszlując płuca, po ostrym trzepnięciu, uniósł dłoń na znak pożegnania. Hakoda ostatni raz posłał im przyjazny uśmiech i pokręcił głową.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Iroh medytował w świątyni powietrza. Spokój tego zdewastowanego, oddanego w ręce natury miejsca działał kojąco na ostatnie zmagania. Sztorm zdewastował odrobinę pokład jego statku. Świątynia okazała się kompletnie pusta. Śladu po księciu czy Avatarze żadnego. Medytował by uspokoić i poukładać wszystko i wykorzystując niezwykłą duchowość świątyni poprosił Agni o pomoc. Nie wiedział czy duch go posłucha, czy pomoże, jednak nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Pragną poznać chociaż kierunek w którym ma płynąć, lub chociaż to czy w ogóle istnieje na tym świecie jeszcze miejsce, gdzie mógłby szukać swojego ukochanego bratanka. Czuł że chłopiec żyje. Czuł to! Gdy nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi otworzył oczy marszcząc brwi. Czas zasięgnąć pomocy starych przyjaciół. Jeśli dziecko jakimś niewyobrażalnym cudem dostało się poza granice Narodu Ognia, sam go nie odnajdzie. Wrócił więc żwawo na statek, gdzie przywitał go syn kończący opatrywać rękę sternika, któremu skrzynia roztrzaskała palce, gdy pomagał sprzątać pokład po sztormie.  
\- Mój Książę, sam to zrobię - zaczął zdenerwowany mężczyzna. Głupio mu było że jego ranę opatruje sam książę. To się nie godzi by błękitna krew dotykała podrzędnego poddanego.  
\- Cicho, nasz medyk gorączkuje, więc kto miał się tym zająć? Teraz jeszcze szansa że całkowicie się wygoi a jakbyś zostawił do czasu wyzdrowienia Kuzona to mógłbyś więcej palców nie wyprostować - Wyjaśnił spokojnie Lu Ten. Książę jako przykładny żołnierz znał się na opatrywaniu ran - No, przygotuj się - Ostrzegł łapiąc za palec wskazujący prawej ręki i bez słowa pociągnął, nastawiając palec w odpowiednim miejscu. Sternik zawył żałośnie i poczuł dużą ulgę gdy wreszcie kości nie naciskały na nerwy. Książę cierpliwie zają się następnym placem gdy dostrzegł swojego ojca, który zbliżył się.  
\- Witaj ojcze - Iroh skinął głową w geście powitania do swojego syna.  
\- No i jak teraz będziesz grać na rogu tsungi? - Zaśmiał się Książę Koronny  
\- Wybacz mi mój Panie - Sternik spuścił głowę. Było mu tak bardzo wstyd.  
\- Rób okład z smoczej róży, dobrze działa na stawy - Wyjaśnił i zszedł pod pokład do swojej kajuty. Natychmiast przygotował pędzel, inkaust i pergamin i rozpoczął kreślenie jednego z wielu listów. Każdy z nich zapieczętował wzorem białego lotosu i potajemnie nocą, wysłał w cztery strony świata.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Azula szła korytarzem gigantycznej szkoły. Była tu już cztery tygodnie. Czas spędzony tutaj byłby nawet całkiem znośny, gdyby nie dwie dziewczyny z wyższych klas. Dziewczynka przygryzła paznokieć. Nie może się poskarżyć że poddane jej dokuczają. To się nie godzi, musi sama się tym zająć i pokazać im że to ona rządzi. Tego chciałby jej ojciec. Nie błagania o pomoc a własnoręcznego ukarania ich. Mogłaby ich spalić. Jednak te dwie również są magami. Jak dobra księżniczka by nie była, jako sześciolatka, nie da rady dwóm magom w wieku 15 lat.  
\- O proszę, czyż to nie nasza księżniczka - prychnęła jedna z nich. Azula przewróciła oczami. Musiała się z nimi zetknąć. No musiała!  
\- Radzę wam wracać na lekcje. Nie chcę mieć głupich poddanych - Dziewczynka wyminęła dwie dziewczyny, które z wyższością patrzyły na dziecko.  
\- Jesteśmy poddanymi Księcia Iroh i jego syna. Nie twoimi - Ta Min podstawiła nogę księżniczce. Azula wywróciła się. Patrząc wściekle na podłogę, zacisnęła pięści. Wytkała ogień w stronę nastolatek stając na równe nogi. Dziewczęta z trudem zniwelowały atak dziecka i poczęły się wrednie śmiać. Księżniczka nie mogła zrozumieć jak można tak nie bać się śmierci. Przecież obrażają w tym momencie córkę Władcy Ognia. Dziewczynka nie wiedziała już co robić. Zaczęła się obawiać że będzie musiała o tym komuś powiedzieć i przyznać do swojej słabości. Ojciec byłby zawiedziony. Nagle zza zakrętu wyszła Mai.  
\- Ciekawe co powie dyrektor gdy się dowie - powiedział zaplatając ręce.  
\- Nie powiesz mu - Prychnęła Sui - Chyba że chcesz wylecieć z tej szkoły.  
\- Pani dziekan będzie zdruzgotana gdy znajdzie w waszym pokoju moją drogocenną biżuterie po babci, znanej konkubiny Sozina - Ta Min zaśmiała się kpiąco. Nagle straciła równowagę a plecy poczęły niemiłosiernie boleć. Przed kipiąca Azulą stanęła Ty Lee, która chwilę wcześniej wykonała salto kopiąc wredną dziewczynę w plecy.  
\- Nie wolno tak! - Dziewczynka zacisnęła piąstki - To wasza księżniczka!  
\- Ty smarkulo!  
\- A teraz zastanówcie się, komu dyrektor uwierzy. Córce zwykłej konkubiny czy samej Księżniczce Narodu Ognia? - Mai mówiła tonem zimnym, poważnym. Nastolatkom drgnęły wargi. Azula stała zdziwiona i zła że jej współlokatorki dowiedziały się o całej sytuacji. Poznały jej słabość. Mimo to iskierka ulgi zagnieździła się w jej głowie. Nie jest sama. Sui zacisnęła pięści z których wydobył się ogień. Ty Lee otworzyła szerzej oczy i jak sarenka wyminęła atak nastolatki, wywracając ją. Sui wrzasnęła a jej ręka opadła wzdłuż ciała. Nie mogła jej ruszyć.  
\- Co ty mi zrobiłaś? - Wywarczała. Ty Lee spojrzała na swoje ręce. Uderzyła Sui tylko raz, w ramię, lekko powyżej łokcia - N-nie mogę ruszyć ręką! CO TY MI ZROBIŁAŚ?!  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - Obok młodszych dziewczynek stanęła jedna z nauczycielek, która usłyszawszy krzyki ruszyła sprawdzić o co chodzi - Moja Księżniczko coś Ci się stało? - Azula natychmiast przybrała poważną minę, pozbywając się swojej złości.  
\- Ta Min i Sui pokazywały mi nowe ruchy do magii ognia - Nastolatki przerażone spojrzały po sobie - Zderzyły się i wywróciły. Sui nie może ruszyć ręką - Mai i Ty Lee wycofały się bez słowa za Azulę. Nie wnikały dlaczego księżniczka nie powie prawdy. Należy się tym dziewczynom kara, jednak prawdopodobnie zostałyby wyrzucone ze szkoły a ich rodziny zhańbione, a Azula, jako prawdziwa księżniczka broni swych poddanych. Nauczycielka jednym susem znalazła się koło Sui i uniosła rękę dziewczyny.  
\- Nie czuję jej - wyjęczała nastolatka.  
\- Zablokowałaś sobie chi. Za jakiś czas ci przejdzie. Musicie uważać - Ty Lee słuchała jak zaczarowana. Zablokowała chi. To tak się da? ALE SUPER! - Chodź do uzdrowiciela, a ty Wasza Wysokość i wy panienki, wracajcie do pokoju, zaraz przyjdzie do was nauczyciel sztuki - przyjaźnie przypomniała nauczycielka. Azula, Mai i Ty Lee ruszyły przed siebie. Gdy dotarły do pokoju z postrzelonej dziewczynki zeszła adrenalina.  
\- WIDZIAŁYŚCIE TO!? ZABLOKOWAŁAM CHI! NIE WIEM JAK, ALE TO ZROBIŁAM!  
\- Ciszej Ty Lee - skomentowała ponuro Mai siadając na łóżku - Księżniczko, dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś?  
\- Właśnie! Pomogłybyśmy Ci! Jesteśmy siostrami! - Azula przewróciła oczami.  
\- Jako księżniczka muszę sama pokonywać takie przeszkody, ale - urwała na chwilę. W jej głowie kłóciła się sama ze sobą - dziękuję - wyszeptała i natychmiast poszła do swojego łóżka i usiadła obok poduszki, pod którą spoczywała maska Zuko. Zaczęła się zastanawiać czy tak właśnie czuł się jej brat gdy ona mu dokuczała. Czy czuł taką bezsilność i frustrację. Ty Lee i Mai wymieniły zadowolone spojrzenia.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Zuko wszedł razem z Hakodą do igloo. Dzieci właśnie rozkładały miejsca do obiadu a Kanna kończyła doprawiać potrawę. Spojrzała kochająco na dziecko, które na własnych nogach stało w progu.  
\- ZUKO! - Krzyknęły dzieci - Możesz już chodzić? Nic Cię nie boli? - zapytała szybko Katara.  
\- PO OBIEDZIE PÓJDZIEMY NA DWÓR! NA SANKI! - Krzyknął Sokka.  
\- No już dzieciaki. Zuko musi jeszcze uważać. Bez szaleństw, rozumiemy się? - Uśmiechnął się Hakoda i zdjął swoją kurtkę. Zuko złapał za swoją chcą również ją ściągnąć gdy nagle się zaciął. Jak zdejmie kurtkę to zobaczą bliznę. Z-zobaczą ją. Kanna westchnęła współczująco. Rozmawiała z Katarą i Sokką gdy Hakoda i Zuko byli u Atki. Wyjaśniła wszystko i prosiła by dzieci się nie bały, nie patrzyły a przede wszystkim nie komentowały w taki sposób by chłopcu było smutno. Jej wnuki obiecały, jednak nigdy nie wiadomo jak zareagują. To w końcu dzieci, nie przyzwyczajone do takiego widoku, nie na ciele ich rówieśnika. Hakoda kucnął obok chłopca, któremu świeczki tańczyły w oczach. Zsunął mu kaptur, chłopiec natychmiast skulił głowę jeszcze bardziej. Sokka z Katarą wiedzieli o co chodzi i na powrót zajęli się przygotowaniami do posiłku. Wódz pochylił się nad dzieckiem, objął go silnymi ramionami i zaczął szeptać - Nie masz się czego wstydzić. Wszystko gra - Jak bardzo Hakoda chciałby go nazwać synem w tym momencie, lecz nie wiedział jak chłopiec na to zareaguje, skoro poprzednia osoba, która go tak nazwała, wyrządziła mu okropną krzywdę - Dużo wojowników ma blizny takie jak twoja. I się ich nie wstydzą. Nie pokazuje ona twojej słabości - podkreślił - to tylko blizna. Kolejny szczegół w twoim niepowtarzalnym wyglądzie, mój wojowniku - Chłopiec kiwał głową wycierając łzy. Mężczyzna złapał za krawędź kurtki i jednym, delikatnym ruchem zdjął ją z księcia. Ręka chłopca natychmiast poleciała do szyi by ją zakryć, jednak Hakoda go uprzedził łapiąc za dłoń Zuko - Nie dotykaj, podrażnisz - Natychmiast przytulił chłopca dodając mu odwagi. Zuko ścisnął mocno szyję wodza. Gdy w końcu był gotowy puścił szyje Hakody i złapał go za rękę. Obaj podeszli do ogniska. Sokka i Katara patrzyli na Zuko. Przez chwilę ze zgrozą patrząc na fragment blizny wystający spod ubrania, zahaczający o policzek, ciągnąc się przez cały lewy fragment szyi i dalej chowający się pod bluzą. Na szczęście książę skupił się by się nie wywrócić więc nie widział tego. Natychmiast gdy Kanna chrząknęła, dzieci opamiętały się.  
\- Chodzisz - Stwierdził poważnie Sokka i klasnął w dłonie - Idziemy na dwór! - Zuko spojrzał na młodszego chłopca, który szczerzył zęby. Nie przestraszył się. Nie odsunął. To był dalej jego kolega!  
\- Będziesz musiał mu jeszcze pomagać - zaznaczył tata - Po złamaniu, trzeba trochę ćwiczeń by znowu biegać.  
\- No jaha! - Przytaknął Sokka. Gdy tylko Hakoda i Zuko usiedli przy ognisku, Katara podbiegła do taty i wpakowała się na jego kolana. Wódz natychmiast objął swoją córkę rękami. Dziewczynka lekko przygryzła wargę. Blizna księcia wyglądała strasznie. Lecz nie to ją zmartwiło. Katara widząc to natychmiast pomyślała jak bardzo musiało to boleć, przestraszyła się nie Zuko, a bólu jaki musiał przeżyć. Natychmiast zaczęła współczuć swojemu przyjacielowi. Po chwili smutek i strach zmienił się w złość, jak mogli mu coś takiego zrobić!

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	11. There's always hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Śnieg, Łania, dziewczyny i prądy morskie.

  
Gdy wszyscy wspólnie zjedli posiłek, Zuko zaczął niepewnie chodzić po pokoju ćwicząc lewą nogę. Cały czas obok był Sokka, który ratował drugiego chłopca gdy ten zaczynał się niebezpiecznie chwiać. Sokka usilnie starał się nie patrzeć na szyję Zuko, czasem jednak nie udawało mu się, zmieszane spojrzenia dwóch chłopców natychmiast szły w inne strony. Zuko wiedział że blizna jest duża i zapewne wygląda okropnie. Sam nie chciał się dowiedzieć jak wygląda. Wdzięczny był jednak że Sokka jej nie komentował, tak jak powiedział Hakoda, nowości interesują, dlatego dzielnie chodził dalej, chociaż tak naprawde miał ochotę schować się gdzieś by nikt go nie widział. Katara tymczasem siedziała obok Kanny i uczyła się szyć. Powoli i starannie zszywała nową spódniczkę dla jej lalki, babcia zaś pilnowała każdego ściegu i poprawiała w razie potrzeby. W pewnym momencie Zuko źle postawił nogę, potknął się i upadł na próbującego go złapać Sokkę. Dzieci wylądowały na podłodze. Nim książę zdążył się podnieść i natychmiast przeprosić, mając w nadziei że Sokka nie będzie na niego zły, ten zaniósł się śmiechem. Zuko uniósł się na rękach i patrzył zdziwiony na roześmianego chłopca.  
\- Ale gleba! HAHA  
\- N-nic Ci nie jest? - Zapytał wystraszony książę.  
\- Nie - Sokka skoczył na równe nogi i podał z uśmiechem rękę koledze. Zuko patrzył na podaną mu dłoń. Naprawdę Sokka nie jest zły? Przecież on nie niego upadł, obaj się wywrócili z jego winy - Chyba się nie poddajesz? - Zapytał cwaniacko młodszy chłopiec. Książę lekko się uśmiechnął i przyjął pomoc wstając po chwili.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytała Kanna prychając lekko.  
\- TAK! Nic nam nie jest! Chodź Zuko, im szybciej zaczniesz normalnie chodzić tym szybciej wyjdziemy na te sanki! - Ponaglił Sokka.  
\- Nie pospieszaj - Zaśmiał się Hakoda wchodząc do salonu z mapami i piórem w ręku, które od obiadu skrzętnie przeglądał w swojej sypialni.  
\- No, ale mi się nie chce tu już siedzieć no!  
\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał książę. Dobrze wiedział że Sokka nie wychodzi na dwór i się nudzi tylko z jego powodu.  
\- Za co? - Zdziwił się młodszy - Przepraszasz za to że miałeś złamaną nogę? - Zuko zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej - Czy za to że nie chce mi się siedzieć w domu? - Zuko kiwnął głową - No ale to mi się nie chce, i mógłbym wyjść ale na dworze samemu będzie nudno, bo Katara znowu się lalkami bawi  
\- Szyję Kayi nową spódnicę i chcę ją skończyć! - Uzupełniła dziewczynka.  
\- No właśnie - Sokka zrezygnowany wskazał na siostrę, która pokazała mu język.  
\- Moja Panienko! - Zganiła Kanna.  
\- Siedzę z tobą Zuko, bo chcę! I na pewno sam na dwór nie wyjdę! A narzekam, bo chcę wreszcie się z tobą bawić na dworze, no ale skoro jeszcze musisz ćwiczyć to trudno, wytrzymam - Sokka puścił oczko księciu, który z każdym słowem podnosił się na duchu.  
\- Możecie poćwiczyć na zewnątrz, jeśli wam obu - podkreślił Hakoda - się tu już nudzi. Przynajmniej lądowania będziecie mieli miękkie - Wódz zaśmiał się i sięgnął po swoją kurtkę, wkładając mapy między nogi.  
\- O, idziemy? - Zapytał z entuzjazmem i nadzieją Sokka. Książę stał chwilę niepewnie.  
\- M-możemy - Powiedział cicho, mieląc nerwowo palce. Znowu się będą patrzeć…  
\- EKSTRA! - Sokka pobiegł czym prędzej po buty i kurtkę swoją i Zuko. Rzucił wszystko na ziemię i na siedząco zaczął wkładać buty. Książę po chwili poszedł w ślady młodszego chłopca.  
\- Tylko tak jak mówiłem bez szaleństw - Przypomniał Hakoda wychodząc z igloo. Chłopcom chwilę zajęło nim założyli kurtki, lecz po chwili i oni stali w progu domu.  
\- Nie ważcie mi się wychodzić poza mur! - Upomniała Kanna poprawiając w tym czasie chwyt Katary na igle.  
\- Tak, tak! - Sokka złapał za rękę Zuko i wyciągnął go sprawnie na dwór.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Wypadli obaj z igloo. Jak tylko Sokka puścił księcia, Zuko stanął na lewą nogę by się nie wywrócić, jednak słabe mięśnie zatrzęsły się a kolano ugięło. Upadłby na ręcy gdyby nie Togo, który złapał go za prawe ramię i ustawi do pionu. Nastolatek nie planował tego, po prostu przechodził obok, wracając do swojego domu i instynktownie złapał chłopca gdy kątem oka dostrzegł że zaraz ma się wywrócić. Zuko natychmiast obrócił się. Gdy dostrzegł nieznane mu ozdoby kurtki natychmiast ukłonił się pięknie.  
\- Przepraszam - Powiedział patrząc usilnie w śnieg i ze strachem wyczekując co dalej nastąpi. Sokka obrócił się, przypominając sobie że przecież Zuko mógł się wywalić. Za sobą zobaczył Togo i kłaniającego się Zuko. Nastolatek stał zmieszany patrząc na księcia.  
\- Em - Zaczął zdziwiony chłopak - Wystarczy dzięki, nie się nie stało żeby przepraszać - zmieszał się Togo i poszedł w swoją stronę. Zuko wyprostował się i patrzył w plecy starszego dzieciaka.  
\- Nie przepraszaj tak ciągle - Podszedł Sokka. Dzieci wymieniły spojrzenia - Jeśli nie zrobiłeś nic złego to po co?  
\- No ale musiał mi pomóc…  
\- No to się dziękuję - Zaśmiał się Sokka - Oj dużo Cię trzeba nauczyć - siedmiolatek poklepał księcia po włosach jak znacznie starszy brat. Zuko uniósł jedną brew i nim zdążył coś powiedzieć Sokka gnał do składzika po sanki.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda ustawił mapy na dużym stole w igloo Atki. Mężczyźni pochylili się nad pergaminami studiując ruchy Narodu Ognia. Ostatnie przygotowania do nocy polarnej czas zacząć.  
\- Dostaliśmy ostatnie listy z Królestwa Ziemi i aktualne rozmieszczenie jednostek naszych ukochanych puszek - Oznajmił Hakoda.  
\- Z tego co widzę żaden nie zamierza płynąć w naszą stronę. Nawet na zwiad - Skomentował Denahi drapiąc się po brodzie.  
\- Generał Fong pisze że wody są wyjątkowo niespokojne a im bliżej południa tym gorzej.  
\- La się zdenerwował - Zaśmiał się Bato - Tym lepiej dla nas.  
\- Zaraz, a ten stateczek? - Wskazał Tuluk, ojciec Foxa. Hakoda zmarszczył brwi i zgarnął list z rozpisanymi statkami i kierunkiem w jakim płyną. Oczywiście nie da się kontrolować wszystkich, jednak statki krążące regularnie po tym samym terenie i te, które się specjalnie nie kryją zostały wyłapane i skrzętnie obserwowane.  
\- Tak zwana Łania. Mały statek nieuzbrojony, najprawdopodobniej zwiadowczy - Zaczął czytać wódz - Od dwóch miesięcy przeczesuje południowe wody wokół Narodu Ognia i okoliczne wyspy. Zmierzał dalej na południe lecz silne wiatry i niesprzyjające pływy skutecznie odganiają ją od waszych ziem.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to - Keenay skrzyżował ręce.  
\- Zwiad przed kolejną inwazją?  
\- Bez sensu, lada chwila nastanie tu noc na długie dwa miesiące. Śnieżyce i sztormy będą non stop. Jeśli teraz chcą organizować inwazję to biegną po samobójstwo.  
\- A może Łania szuka naszego małego rozbitka? - Zauważył Sitka. Hakoda zacisnął pięści.  
\- Po co, skoro jego tatuś skazał go na śmierć, na Tui i La po co mieliby go szukać? - Oburzył się Koda.  
\- Propaganda - Szepnął uzdrowiciel - Zniknął książę Narodu Ognia, a wszyscy wiemy jak oni ubóstwiają swoją władzę.  
\- Ozai nie mógł oznajmić że skazał na śmierć ośmiolatka - Wytknął Bato.  
\- Wydaje mi się że raczej ogłosił zaginięcie i dla picu wysłał statek na poszukiwania - Dodał Tuluk - Gdyby naprawde się przeją, myślę że cała flota przeczesywałaby świat.  
Mężczyźni kiwali głowami. Nagle do igloo wpadł Amruq, przez odchyloną kotarę dało się dostrzec Rohana i dwie dziewczyny, jedną w ich wieku, drugą rok młodszą: Ilia i Dakota, najlepsze przyjaciółki osiemnastolatków. Wielu widziało w nich ich przyszłe partnerki. Amruq ściskał w dłoni zwinięty pergamin.  
\- List z Północy - wysapał machając rulonem. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie. Po co północ do nich pisze? Bratnie plemię, które zaszyło się w swojej lodowej twierdzy nie biorące udziału póki co w walkach, nie próbujące nawet odnowić kontaktu z południowym biegunem, pisze do nich list? Hakoda zgrzytnął zębami i odebrał rulon z rąk Amruqa. Nastolatek machnął ręką i natychmiast wybiegł z igloo. Miał inne sprawy na głowie. Po za tym nawet jeśli starsi by pozwolili mu słuchać to by się tu zanudził. Nie planują wypraw i ataku, więc nic ciekawego.  
\- Co chcą nasi bracia? - Prychnął Bato. Wódz przeleciał wzrokiem po tekście i zwrócił uwagę na sygnaturę.  
\- To nie wiadomość od wodza. Podpisano przez Biał - zaciął się wódz dostrzegając imię księcia. Zmarszczył brwi i przeczytał pierwsze zdania. Wojownicy oczekiwali w ciszy. Hakoda prychnął i zmiął list. Po czym odetchnął, musi się uspokoić. Wódz nie może podlegać emocjom.  
\- Ktoś z Białego Lotosu chce znaleźć Zuko.  
\- Po co? I co to Biały Lotos?  
\- Bodajże organizacja wspomagająca Avatara, chyba - Tuluk zaczął patrzeć w sufit - a zresztą nie wiem, dziadek dawno temu mi o tym opowiadał.  
\- To oni jeszcze istnieją?  
\- Najwidoczniej. Po co im Zuko?  
\- Wujek go szuka - Warknął niczym wilk Hakoda.  
\- Oho, po moim trupie go dostanie - Zgrzytnął Atka. Natychmiast atmosfera w igloo stała się ciężka i przerażająca. Mimo że wielu mężczyzn pozbyłoby się z wioski tego dzieciaka, to jednak nie ma opcji że oddadzą go z powrotem w ręce jego rodziny, jakiejkolwiek. Wielu nie dowierzało że też czuli sceptycyzm odnośnie oddania chłopca. Może to dlatego że jeszcze go w pełni nie poznali i znają tylko jego uległą stronę? Może dlatego że widzieli jak książę płacze i chowa się gdzie się da?  
\- Szuka by go dobić?  
\- Może, jaką odpowiedź damy Północy?  
\- Żadnej, brak notki do kogo zaadresować - Bato rozłożył zmięty list.  
\- Czyli po prostu nas poinformowali że wujaszek szuka bratanka i tyle? Skąd oni wiedzą że tu jest? - Mruknął Keenay.  
\- Nie wiedzą. “Z uwagi na pływy w dniu zaginięcia księcia, mógł on w jakiś sposób znaleźć się na waszym terytorium”  
\- Czyli oczekujemy Łani?  
\- Nie - Hakoda pokręcił głową - Woda nie pozwoli im się tu dostać. Jeśli już tu zawitają to dopiero na wiosnę, aczkolwiek myślę że dadzą sobie spokój. W końcu dziecko, mag ognia, ma marne szanse by samemu przeżyć noc polarną - Ton głosu wodza chciał się załamać na ostatnim zdaniu. Lecz Hakoda nie mógł pozwolić sobie na słabość - Znacie opinię o nas.  
\- O tak, bestie z południa - Wyszczerzył się złowieszczo Koda.  
\- Dokładnie, dlaczego mielibyśmy pomagać chłopcu z Narodu Ognia?  
\- Tym bardziej jeśli to syn władcy ognia. Daję głowę że stwierdzili zgodnie iż go zabiliśmy, a jak nie to zostawiliśmy go na pastwę tundry.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to. Za dużo kombinowania. Za dużo niedopowiedzeń odnośnie tej sprawy. Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego Ozai chciał zabić własnego syna, następcę! I dlaczego teraz robi taki teatrzyk - Zauważył spokojnie jeden z wojowników.  
\- Najważniejsze że ten dzieciak jest już bezpieczny, i daj Tui by wyrósł jako jeden z nas.  
Hakoda zaśmiał się przyjaźnie. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu większości nie tyle negowała jego pobyt tutaj, to nie za bardzo się tym przejmowała, a teraz praktycznie każdy mężczyzna z niemal furią przyjmował widmo oddania chłopca jego rodzinie. Plemię Wody to nie bestie, tak jak woda dostosowywują się i znajdują inną ścieżkę gdy natrafią na przeszkodę, a każdą nową kroplę pochłaniają do swojego społeczeństwa.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

La wyskoczył ze wzburzonego morza. Szedł spokojnie po głównej wiosce Bieguna Południowego. Jest duchem, nikt go nie zobaczy, nikt go nie dotknie. Największa wioska na biegunie, która najmocniej walczy o wolność ładnie się trzyma. Wieże strażnicze z roku na rok stają się wyższe, mur solidniejszy a populacja coraz większa. To cieszyło La, niegdyś wręcz stolica Bieguna Południowego, zniszczona doszczętnie, branie przez zaspy na przód. Ocean odetchnął. Powoli, kropla po kropli jego nacja wzrasta w siłę. Dużo im brakuje by dogonić bratnie plemię, jednak kiedyś powrócą dawne czasy jedności, jeszcze trochę. Nagle pod nogami przebiegł chłopiec. Mimo że przeniknąłby przez ciało ducha oceanu, La odskoczył na bok. “Syn wodza” pomyślał zainteresowany duch. Skoro jest tu ten dzieciak to niedaleko musi być też Zuko. La od razu dostrzegł drugiego chłopca stojącego obok największego igloo. Książę stał w miejscu i obserwował wioskę. Duch podszedł do syna Agni, od razu w oczy mu się rzuciło że wygląda lepiej. Policzki już nie zapadnięte a oczy nie ukazujące ciągłego strachu. To już nie ten wynędzniały dzieciak z łódki, którą cierpliwie pchał na przód. La pochylił się, mając twarz tuż przed chłopcem.  
\- Co z Ciebie wyrośnie dzieciaku? - Mruknął. Słysząc za sobą radosny śmiech Sokki odsunął się na bok. Chłopiec ciągnął za sobą sanki.  
\- No to idziemy! - Chłopcy ruszyli przodem, powoli, krok za krokiem by tylko Zuko nadążył i już więcej się nie wywrócił. Ocean skrzyżował ręce, nagle nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszedł go po plecach. Obrócił się by dojrzeć Kuthruka wpatrującego się prosto w niego.  
\- Starcy są straszni - skomentował i odszedł z powrotem w stronę wody. Kuthruk zaś uniósł jeden z kącików ust i wrócił do swojego zajęcia. Nim La wyszedł poza wioskę usłyszał dyskusję w igloo uzdrowiciela. Wszedł idealnie by zmięty list przeleciał przez jego tors. Oho, Hakoda jest zdenerwowany. Duch zmarszczył cwaniacko twarz, czyżby planował kolejne wyspobodzenie przejętej wyspy i przy okazji małą rzeź przeklętych płomyczków? Tui zganiłaby go za takie myśli. Jest jednym z najpotężniejszych duchów, nie może pragnąć wyniszczenia innej nacji. Jednak lud Agni działał mu na nerwy, a sama Słońce jest słaba. Nie potrafiła ich odwieść od inwazji. Zdawałoby się że na samym początku podobało jej się to, że wreszcie pokaże swojej siostrze i innym duchom potęgę ognia. Wszystko poszło za daleko i po niespełna jednym pokoleniu Agni błagała o pomoc, a może od samego początku chciała temu zapobiec, lecz duma zabroniła jej zaakceptować wsparcie? Nad ogniem i jego charakterem nie da się tak łatwo zapanować. “Przeklęte Bestie” warknął La pochylając się nad stołem, o który opierał ręce wódz.  
\- Wujek go szuka - La zgrzytnął zębami. Iroh jest nieustępliwy. Jeśli stwierdził że znajdzie chłopca, to tak się stanie. Jedyne co można zrobić to odłożyć to wydarzenie w czasie. Dać Zuko możliwość wychowania się w lepszym środowisku, gdzie nauczą go panować nad jeszcze uśpionym temperamentem i pokazać że władza wychodzi z szacunku, a nie strachu. Duch wyprostował się zadowolony, to będą ciekawe lata, po których może wreszcie zapanuje równowaga.  
\- O tak, bestie z południa - Duch zwrócił uwagę na wioskowego zbrojmistrza i wyszczerzył wściekle zęby “moje ukochane bestie, przetrwacie to”.  
\- Hakoda, będę trzymać Łanię z dala tak długo jak to możliwe - Szepnął La do ucha Hakody - Wychowaj tego bachora i pokaż światu że Naród Ognia ma po prostu złego przewodnika, złego Władcę - “I opiekuna” pomyślał o Agni. Dobra, koniec. Nie może tak myśleć o potężnym duchu, który niegdyś naprawdę dobrze sobie radził. Hakoda zmarszczył brwii, nowa nadzieja i moc napełniły go całego.  
\- Dokładnie - Powiedział dumnie wódz. Dyskusja toczyła się dalej gdy La opuścił igloo. Ostatni raz podszedł do dwóch bawiących się chłopców. Zmierzwił im włosy i spojrzał na słońce.  
\- Patrz jak to się robi Agni - i wskoczył do oceanu. Czas zobaczyć co u jego północnych podopiecznych.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Wiatr zruszył włosy Sokki i Zuko. Nie przejęli się tym, obaj wspinali się na małą usypaną ze śniegu górkę by po raz kolejny z niej zjechać. Wejście było od strony muru a zjazd prowadził idealnie na środek wioski, po której krzątało się coraz mniej ludzi, przez to oraz poniekąd zabawę, książę zapomniał o bliźnie i z wyciągniętą szyją wspinał się powoli i dzielnie na czworaka na sam szczyt, gdy w tym czasie Sokka wznosił sanki. Czasem czuł jak jego lewa noga ćmi bólem i przypomina że była złamana. Lecz to był dobry ból, znak że ćwiczy mięśnie, więc hardo podążał za młodszym chłopcem. Stanęli obaj na szczycie. Sokka wbił sanki w śnieg i złapał kolegę by ten nie spadł przypadkiem.  
\- O widzisz? - Sokka wskazał na klif będący kawałek od wioski - Tam będziemy łowić ryby z tatą. A tam - wskazał za siebie - Tam cumują nasze statki.  
\- Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem - przyznał chłopiec rozglądając się. Górka była na tyle wysoka i na tyle daleko lodowego muru, że można było zobaczyć co jest poza nim. Zuko pierwszy raz zobaczył pełną panoramę śnieżnego krajobrazu. Wszędzie rozchodziły się zaśnieżone pagórki z których wiatr zdmuchiwał lekki puch niczym piasek. Dostrzegł też wzburzone morze, którego fale z impetem uderzały o lodowe klify, oraz maszty zacumowanych statków znajdujących się w zatoczce chroniącej je przed silnym wiatrem. Przed wejściem do wioski prowadziła ścieżka prosto na zlodowacone jezioro, które łączyło się z oceanem prostą linią, na które obecnie wdzierało się morze i gdzie statki zatrzymywały się najpierw na rozładunek. To wszystko skąpane było w promieniach słońca wiszącego niezwykle nisko nad horyzontem. Zuko przymknął oczy pochłaniając promienie słońca. Przez ten czas siedzenia w domu brakowało mu tego.  
\- Robi wrażenie prawda? - Dopytał rozentuzjazmowany siedmiolatek. Książe kiwną z uśmiechem głową - A jak to wyglądało tam gdzie mieszkałeś? - Zuko bez zastanowienia zaczął opowiadać.  
\- Moje miasto znajdowało się w wulkanie - Oczy Sokki zaczęły się mienić - Nigdy tam nie padał śnieg i zawsze było ciepło.  
\- To z czego są domy?  
\- Z kamienia i drewna. Wszędzie rosną drzewa i są małe stawy, w których pływają żółwiokaczki - Chłopiec nagle przypomniał sobie jak wraz z mamą przychodzili je pokarmić. Zatęsknił do tego. Natychmiast jednak przerażająca twarz jego ojca przysłoniła miłe wspomnienie, chłopiec odrzucił tę myśl skupiając się na tym że Ozai go już nie dopadnie. Mimo to nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszedł po jego ciele.  
\- Żółwiokaczki? Da się to zjeść?  
\- Nie! - oburzył się Zuko - Ich się nie je!  
\- Szkoda - Chłopcy patrzyli chwilę na siebie nerwowo - spokojnie żartowałem - Sokka zaczął się śmiać. Nie minęła chwila gdy Zuko również się uśmiechnął. Przed chwilą był zły, lecz jak może być zły gdy obok ktoś się śmieje.  
\- Chłopcy zamarzliście tam? - Ktoś odezwał się za ich plecami. Dzieci obróciły głowy by dostrzec kobietę w średnim wieku. Miała zaczesane do tyłu włosy w długi warkocz oraz puszczone wolno obok uszu długie kosmyki włosów zaplecione w mniejsze warkoczyki kończące się koralikami. Pięknie wyszywana, gruba, puchowa kurtka została zasłonięta przez kosz z futrem, niesiony przez kobietę.  
\- Nie ciociu Lano - Pomachał Sokka. Zuko zrobił mały kroczek w tył i lekko schował się za przyjacielem.  
\- Załóżcie przynajmniej kaptury, bo Kanna będzie miała z wami robotę! - Zuko natychmiast zrobił co kazała kobieta, uświadamiając też sobie że mogła zobaczyć bliznę. Sokka się przez chwilę ociągał ale i on zsunął kaptur na włosy. Lana pomachała dzieciom na do widzenia i wróciła do swoich zajęć.  
\- To twoja ciocia? - Zapytał książę. Sokka pokręcił głową.  
\- To mama Balto. Nie jest moją ciocią ale ją tak nazywam. Wszystkie dzieci mówią do dorosłych ciociu i wujku a do starszych babciu i dziadziu. Tak było od zawsze - Wyjaśnił - Ej, nie przywitałeś się! - Wytknął Sokka. Zuko zmieszał się i spuścił głowę - Nie waż się przepraszać! - Chłopiec wyszczerzył zęby - Następnym razem powiedz “Dzień dobry ciociu” albo wujku - Zuko kiwnął głową i poczuł na swojej głowie rękę Sokki - Grzeczny chłopiec.  
\- Jestem starszy!  
\- No i? - Zuko chwilę walczył sam ze sobą. Nie wiedział czy to co chce zrobić spodoba się Socce, czy młodszy się nie obrazi. Jednak do tej pory nie widział by Sokka o cokolwiek się obraził. Książę złapał za ramię drugiego chłopca po czym oboje sturlali się z górki. Sokka natychmiast uklęknął gdy byli na dole.  
\- A to za co było? - Zapytał dławiąc się śmiechem, po czym zaczął otrzepywać się ze śniegu.  
\- Nie traktuj mnie jak młodszego - Prychnął Zuko. Nagle poczuł rozbijającą się na jego ramieniu śnieżkę. Chłopcy patrzyli na siebie w coraz większym napięciu. Obaj wiedzieli do czego to zmierza. Zaraz potem klęcząc obrzucali się śniegiem, śmiejąc się tak jak wtedy gdy byli na sankach z Hakodą. Nagle zabłąkana śnieżka trafiła Balto w twarz. Nastolatek spojrzał krytycznie na bawiących się chłopców, którzy gdy to zauważyli próbowali się za sobą wzajemnie schować. Zuko obawiał się obcych a Sokka nadal miał w pamięci jak Balto mu dokuczał, gdy ten coś zrobił czy coś mu nie wyszło. Na pomoc przybyła Dakota trzepiąc swojego młodszego brata po głowie.  
\- O widze bitwa na śnieżki! - Uśmiechnęła się - No Balto może dołączysz?  
\- Podziękuję - Warknął wycierając twarz i idąc do swoich kolegów.  
\- Co za dzieciak - mruknęła Dakota - Nie bójcie się go. Dużo szczeka ale nic wam nie zrobi - mrugnęła do chłopców. Nagle zza pleców dzieci śnieżka poleciała prosto w plecy nastolatka, który wściekły obejrzał się. Nad Sokką i Zuko, którzy próbowali powstrzymać śmiech, stał Rohan wskazując palcem na Dakotę. Balto posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i ruszył przed siebie. Nastolatka przewróciła oczami.  
\- Jak tam dzieciaki? - Rohan kucnął obok chłopców.  
\- Pobawisz się z nami? - Zapytał z nadzieją Sokka.  
\- Niestety nie mogę. Umówiłem się z siostrą tego jeża - Osiemnastolatek puścił oczko do dzieci. Zuko nie bardzo rozumiał z kolei Sokka wysunął język.  
\- Bleh - Rohan prychnął szeroko się uśmiechając i wbijając wzrok w zarumienioną Dakotę.  
\- Życzcie mi powodzenia - szepnął, po czym wstał i zgarnął ręką dziewczynę. Oboje odeszli za igloo Hakody.  
\- Nigdy nie będę mieć dziewczyny - Sokka skrzyżował ręce.  
\- Dlaczego? - Zapytał zdziwiony Zuko.  
\- No bo one są fuj?!  
\- Nie są - Odparł spokojnie książę.  
\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć?  
\- Miałem narzeczoną, nie była taka zła - Młodszy chłopiec spojrzał zdziwiony.  
\- NARZECZONĄ?! Przecież jesteś jeszcze chłopcem, jak ja, a nie mężczyzną…  
\- Tam gdzie mieszkałem często się zdarza że rodzice wybierają dziewczyny dla swoich synów. I potem zwykle jak dorastają to biorą ślub - Sokka słuchał Zuko nie mogą zrozumieć jak to ma działać.  
\- Naród Ognia jest dziwny - skwitował w końcu. Zuko wzruszył ramionami - Dobrze że już z niego nie jesteś - stwierdził jakby to było oczywiste - I, i co. Twoi rodzice przyszli i powiedzieli ci że masz narzeczoną? Czy jak?  
\- Dokładnie, potem przyszła się przedstawić, parę razy rozmawialiśmy i w sumie więcej się nie widzieliśmy. Znaczy, czasem ją widziałem jak przychodziła się pobawić z Azulą, ale to by było na tyle - Sokka pokręcił głową. Naprawdę, Naród Ognia jest dziwny i gdy rozmawia z Zuko coraz bardziej się w tym utwierdza. Zabawa zakończyła się gdy Hakoda wyszedł z igloo Atki i zabrał dzieci do domu, mówiąc że czas na kolację. Chłopcy dopiero wtedy zorientowali się że spędzili na dworze całe popołudnie i że w sumie jest już ciemno. Tak intensywne używanie lewej nogi, zmogło księcia i wódz musiał go zanieść do domu. Chłopiec jednak był szczęśliwy i między ziewaniem, na równi z Sokką opowiadali co takiego robili. Hakoda patrzył raz na swojego młodszego syna, raz na starszego i w duchu radował się z każdego ich uśmiechu.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Iroh studiował mapy pływów nadesłane przez brata z Białego Lotosu. W końcu udało mu się znaleźć pasujący prąd morski, podążył za nim palcem i zamarł. Obok kreślący mapy Lu Ten obejrzał się.  
\- Coś nie tak?  
\- Za ile na Biegunie Południowym zapadnie noc polarna? - Mężczyzna odchylił się na krześle i liczył przez chwilę w pamięci.  
\- Tydzień, może dwa. A o co chodzi ojcze? - Iroh zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie zdążymy…  
\- Na co? - Lu Ten patrzył na swego ojca czując coraz większy niepokój - Nie mów mi że Zuko…  
\- Być może dostał się na biegun. Oh Agni - Książę przetarł twarz.  
\- Może tamtejsi wojownicy go nie zabili? - Lu Ten próbował pocieszyć siebie a przede wszystkim strapionego Iroh. Dobrze wiedział ile ten chłopiec dla niego znaczy. Od kiedy Ozai nie tak jawnie go odrzucił, mały książę stał się jak drugi syn dla księcia koronnego i młodszy brat dla młodego mężczyzny.  
\- Nawet jeśli miał szczęście trafić na ludzi, którzy się nim zajęli i nie zginął na środku morza, bądź nie zamarzł u wybrzeży bieguna - gorzkie słowa ciężko przechodziły przez gardło - Nie przeżyje nocy polarnej. Nie da sobie rady. Oh Agni - wezwał duchy na pomoc. Łzy spłynęły po zmęczonych policzkach - Mój chłopiec tego nie przeżyje. Mimo że błogosławi go Agni, mimo że jego moc wydaje się słaba, jako mag ognia nie przeżyje - Lu Ten zerwał się by przytulić swego ojca, który pierwszy raz od dwóch miesięcy załamał się a jemu w oczach zatańczyły łzy.  
\- Nie mów tak ojcze. Zuko nie raz pokazywał że potrafi przeżyć niemożliwe. Zaczynając od jego narodzin - Twardy śmiech próbował rozluźnić atmosferę - Popłyniemy na biegun jak tylko minie noc polarna, jak tylko wody nam na to zezwolą. Póki nie znajdziemy Zuko, lub nie znajdziemy twardego dowodu że, nie daj Agni, nie żyje nie poddamy się. Zawsze jest nadzieja…

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Wszyscy leżeli już na posłaniach, ognisko w salonie trawiło ostatnie kawałki drewna. Jedynie książę śpiąc opierał się o Hakodę, który rozmasowywał mu lewą łydkę.  
\- Poszaleliście - Zaśmiał się wódz.  
\- No! Tarzaliśmy się w śniegu i w ogóle! - Powiedział szybko Sokka zagrzebując się w ciepłych futrach.  
\- Dlaczego Zuko tak wcześnie idzie spać? - Zapytała Katara obserwując Zuko, a przede wszystkim jego szyję - Musiało go boleć prawda? - Hakoda pokiwał głową lekko się krzywiąc.  
\- Zuko jest połączony ze słońcem. Gdy słońce zachodzi on idzie spać, gdy wschodzi to wstaje - Sokka pokiwał głową.  
\- Ostatnio zawsze pierwszy się budził. Ale chwila - chłopiec ściszył głos - Jak nastanie noc polarna to Zuko pójdzie spać tak jak niedźwiedzie? - Wódz odetchnął.  
\- Tego nie wiem, Atka mi powiedział że może być coraz słabszy niestety.  
\- Ale jak znowu słońce się pojawi to znowu będzie silny prawda? Dopiero co zacząłem się z nim naprawdę bawić - Głos Sokki był bliski załamania się. Katara przygryzła nerwowo paznokieć.  
\- Rączki z buzi skarbie - Hakoda wysunął się i delikatnie zabrał rękę dziewczynki - Miejmy taką nadzieję - Mężczyzna natychmiast szeroko się uśmiechnął by zakryć swoje najgorsze obawy - A teraz już idziemy spać. Jutro chyba macie poćwiczyć rzucanie bumerangiem - Sokka natychmiast wyszczerzył zęby i wyjął spod poduszki swój bumerang. Obaj chłopcy zawsze je tam trzymali.  
\- Tak, Amruq i Rohan nam obiecali że razem poćwiczymy! Dobranoc! - Chłopiec przewrócił się na bok i ściskając oczy starał się zasnąć jak najszybciej. Hakoda położył Zuko na posłaniu i szczelanie opatulił futrami. Nagle dostrzegł że Katarze lecą łzy. Natychmiast wziął dziewczynkę na ręce i mocno wtulił w swój tors.  
\- Co się stało maleńka? - Zapytał delikatnie.  
\- B-bo, b-bo nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego ktoś mógł zrobić Zuko c-coś takiego - szeptała wtulając się jeszcze bardziej - On jest przecież taki miły i fajny. D-dlaczego ktoś mu to zrobił? - Hakoda głaskał dziewczynkę po włosach.  
\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. Najważniejsze jest to że Zuko jest teraz z nami, bezpieczny i nic więcej złego mu się nie stanie. To cię tak trapiło od południa? - Hakoda wspomniał jak od powrotu z Zuko od Atki dziewczynka przygasła i trzymała się blisko Kanny. Katara pokiwała głową. Wódz nic więcej, poza wzmocnieniem uścisku i delikatnym, uspokajającym gładzeniu głowy dziewczynki póki ta nie zasnęła, nie mógł zrobić.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	12. Wielki Lotos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polowanie, lotos i przekupki na targu.

\- Choć Zuko! Szybciej! - Ponaglał Sokka stojąc w progu i czekając aż Zuko skończy wkładać buty. Chłopiec zgarnął leżący obok bumerang i wspomagając się rękami wstał czym prędzej nie mogąc się doczekać spotkania z Amruqiem i Rohanem.  
\- Już - Odparł narzucając kaptur. Sokka złapał za rękę Zuko i wyciągnął go na zewnątrz.  
\- Ostrożnie! - Pokręciła głową Kanna zbierając naczynia po obiedzie. Katara kończyła właśnie wycierać pałeczki, po czym pobiegła po swoją kurtkę - Gdzie biegniesz? - Zapytała babcia rozprostowując plecy.  
\- Na dwór.  
\- A dokładniej? - Katara szurnęła nogą - Poćwiczyć jak chłopcy - stwierdziła natychmiast Kanna. Dziewczynka pokiwała głowa wwiercając swoje niebieskie oczka w babcię. Kobieta odetchnęła - Tylko ostrożnie, nie wychodź poza mur.  
\- Dobrze! - Ucieszyła się Katara wychodząc z domu. Zimny wiatr zmierzwił jej włosy. Wzięła głęboki oddech i pobiegła za swoje igloo. Wspięła się najpierw na szczyt źródeł by podejrzeć co robią Sokka i Zuko. Patrzyła jak zaczarowana widząc jak Rohan poprawia zamach księcia, któremu zaraz później udało się trafić w prowizorycznego bałwana. Co prawda bumerang odbił się upadając obok, jednak osiemnastolatek z aprobatą poklepał Zuko po głowie. Tuż obok Amruq z powagą obserwował rzut Sokki i po chwili równie przyjaźnie trzepnął chłopca po głowie uśmiechając się szeroko. Trochę dalej Togo, Balto i Fox kończyli lepić trzy bałwany z drewnianą deską po środku, która była głównym celem. Drewno było lakierowane i twarde, więc wbicie bumeranga wymagało precyzji i siły i o to chodziło w tym ćwiczeniu. Dziewczynka patrzyła z lekką zazdrością. Też chciałaby walczyć, jednak wiedziała że jako dziewczyna jest słabsza, nie da sobie rady przeciwko tym strasznym żołnierzom. Mimo to miała przewagę, magię wody. Nim zsunęła się na ziemię dostrzegła jak Zuko staje na lewej nodze robiąc krok w tył i wywraca się lądując w śniegu. Zachichotała i stanęła na równe nogi na samym dole. Wbiegła sprawnie do igloo ze źródłami, wzięła małe wiaderko i napełniła je wodą. Wylała odrobinę wychodząc na zewnątrz, nie wracała się gdyż wody było wystarczająco. Postawiła wiaderko z boku budynku, w którym woda przyjemnie parowała po spotkaniu z niską temperaturą panującą na dworze. Katara zdjęła rękawiczkę, wzięła głęboki oddech i skupiła się na wodzie. “Pchni i ciągni” pomyślała i ruszyła małą rączką. Woda w wiaderku drgnęła jakby od niechcenia. Spróbowała jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Za każdym razem woda lekko reagowała. Dziewczynka wkurzona machnęła energicznie ramionami fukając. Wtedy woda podniosła się z wiaderka i chlusnęła z powrotem, na co Katara upadła odsuwając się.  
\- Spokojniej - Odwróciła się na nagłą uwagę. Obok niej stanął stary Kuthruk, jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół jej dziadka.  
\- Co możesz o tym wiedzieć - powiedziała obrażona, prawie płacząc.  
\- Chyba nic - odparł spokojnie siadając obok - Wiem tylko że ruchy muszą być spokojne, pewne, dostosowujące się do otoczenia, jak woda - zaśmiał się - Nie wymagaj by cię słuchała, poczuj ją - Dziewczynka przetarła zdenerwowane oczy. Wstała i spróbowała jeszcze raz. Spokojnie wykonała gest tworząc lekką falę w wiadrze. Nagle cała złość zniknęła. Katara wbiła uradowane oczy w starca, który zaśmiał się przyjaźnie.  
\- No tak, pewnie widziałeś już te ruchy - zauważyła dziewczynka - Dawno temu było tu dużo magów, prawda?  
\- Tak, jestem już trochę stary - Zaczął wstając i łapiąc się za bolące plecy. Katara spojrzała krytycznie - No dobra, jestem bardzo stary - zaśmiał się Kuthruk - Pamiętam dokładnie jak po naszym mieście chodzili magowie i pamiętam jak znikali z każdym atakiem niestety.  
\- Dlatego babcia i tata każą mi się chować gdy czaruję…  
\- Nie czarujesz! Panujesz nad wodą - Poprawił starzec, wspominając jak jego żona za każdym razem mu to wypominała, gdy nazywał jej umiejętności czarami. Dziewczynka pokiwała w pełnym skupieniu głową. Chłonęła wiedzę jak gąbka. Kuthruk odetchnął, szkoda że nie ma już na biegunie mistrzów, taki talent się marnuje - Ćwicz dalej - Uśmiechnął się i odszedł w swoją stronę. Katara chwilę patrzyła na sylwetkę oddalającego się dziadka i zaczęła marzyć o tym że zobaczy któregoś dnia prawdziwych magów wody, którzy tkają tak jak w opowieściach babci Kanny, tworząc prawdziwe tsunami, budując wzniosłe lodowe rzeźby, takich magów, których nikt nie pokona. W tym momencie obiecała też sobie że co by się nie stało, zostanie mistrzem i odbuduje swoją wioskę, by Kuthruk, Kanna, Mogna i w ogóle wszyscy dziadkowie zobaczyli jeszcze raz potęgę południa.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- ZBIEGA NA LEWO! NA LEWO!!! - Krzyknął Bato wystawiając ostrą jak brzytwa włócznię w stronę szarżującego słoniomuta. Kilka oszczepów tkwiło już w plecach zwierzęcia. Hakoda złapał za kaptur kurtki brata krwi i przyciągnął do siebie nim słoniomut wystawił gigantyczny kieł z zamiarem odgonienia napastnika. Bato z Hakodą natychmiast zerwali się na nogi i dołączyli do reszty mężczyzn wymieniając spojrzenia, w których było wszystko. Rozumieli się bez słów. Wojownicy biegli obok zwierzęcia spychając go, za pomocą ostrzy na właściwe tory by końcowo wpadł do przygotowanej wcześniej pułapki. Donośny huk i rozpaczliwy ryk rozległ się po zasypanej w śniegu równinie. Hakoda stanął tuż nad wierzgającym w wykopanym dole słoniomutem. Sięgnął po swoją włócznię i jednym ruchem zakończył cierpienie zwierzęcia. Zaraz potem uniósł głowę w górę dziekując Tui i La za udane polowanie. Wszyscy mężczyźni wznieśli okrzyk zwycięstwa. Kilkoro zsunęło się do dołu wraz z przerzuconymi przez ramię linami. Złapanie i zabicie słoniomuta, który da zapas mięsa na pół zimy dla całej wioski to jedno, teraz trzeba go było wyciągnąć i przeciągnąć do osady. Na szczęście dorośli wojownicy, przeżywający wiek nastoletni na polowaniach bez pomocy magów wody dobrze wiedzieli co robić. Przecisnęli liny pod ciałem słoniomuta podając je sobie wzajemnie, inne przywiązali na kłach i przednich nogach, po czym na trzy, z okrzykami wysiłku wyciągnęli zdobycz. Tuluk natychmiast podszedł do wojowników prowadząc cztery zaprzężone konifery, które zaraz później ciągnęły zapas jedzenia do wioski. To było udane polowanie, mężczyźni nie musieli się już aż tak martwić czy wystarczy im jedzenia. Hakoda z zadowoleniem obserwował jak jego podwładni wymieniają się opowiastkami w drodze do domu, czy pokazują pomniejsze zdobycze upolowane dzisiejszego dnia. Nagle Bato trzepnął wodza po plecach i otoczył jego kark ramieniem.  
\- Co Cię trapi Panie Wodzu?  
\- Nic, wszystko się układa jak należy - Odparł Hakoda, delikatna para wydarła się z jego ust.  
\- Ne, znam ten wyraz twarzy - Wódz popatrzył z uniesioną brwią, na co Bato prychnął - Czytaj, “wszystko gra, wioska jest szczęśliwa, tata patrzy z góry i chyba jest dumny, a jednak jest jeden gigantyczny problem”. I tym problemem jeeeest…? - Hakoda odetchnął prostując się. Nim otworzył usta spojrzał ku górze i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku.  
\- Dobra, nie chcesz nie mów, ale nie omieszkam tego wytknąć jak przyjdziesz się pożalić.  
\- A co takiego? - Do braci podbiegł Denahi - Żalimy się? Ja też chce. Dzieci to sama radość - Mężczyzna zaczął udawać płacz, szlochając w ramię wodza - A jak grzecznie śpią w nocy - dodał ironicznie.  
\- Pochwal się, ile spałeś ostatnio? - Prychnął Keenay obracając się i idąc przez chwile tyłem - Ja aż 3 godziny - Odparł dumnie. Denahi rozniósł się jeszcze większym udawanym szlochem. Bracia krwi zaśmiali się w głos.  
\- Jak dobrze że mam to za sobą - Dodał w oddali Koda szturchając się z Sitką - Chociaż nie wiem czy nie wolałbym aby Togo wrócił do bycia słodkim maluchem.  
\- Ta, mam to samo z Balto.  
\- Fox był taki grzeczny - jęknął kolejny wojownik.  
\- A co ja mam powiedzieć o Amruqu? Gówniarz mi się żenić będzie zaraz.  
\- Wy przynajmniej macie dzieciaki na oku, La wie gdzie Dakota się wymyka - Zimny wiatr porwał równy śmiech wszystkich mężczyzn na około.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Zuko cały czas starał się ignorować wwiercający się w niego wzrok Balto. Rzucał wraz z Sokką bumerangiem do poharatanego już bałwana. Czasem broń się wbiła, czasem upadła obok, a czasem poleciała gdzieś daleko zakręcając nieporadnie. Któryś z osiemnastolatków za każdym razem cierpliwie przynosił bumerang do chłopca, który jeszcze nie mógł sprawnie biegać i tłumaczył po raz kolejny co poprawić. Zawsze z uśmiechem, który pokrzepiał i chwalił. Obok piętnastolatkowie starali się rzucić swoje stalowe bumerangi jak najdalej by później je złapać w trakcie skoku, uniku czy biegu. Fox i Togo zdawali się już nie zauważać chłopca z Narodu Ognia, więcej, zdarzało się że których podrzucił mu jego zabłąkany bumerang, na co Balto coraz bardziej się w środku gotował. Dlaczego nikt nie widzi w nim zagrożenia? Chłopak czuł na sobie dziwną odpowiedzialność przyłapania tego bachora na wpadce by pokazać plemieniu że ma racje. Pokazać że miał rację i ostatecznie wygnać stąd tego bachora. Tymczasem książę uśmiechał się i z uwagą przyjmował następne wyjaśnienia i nowe ćwiczenia.  
\- O TATA WRACA! - Wrzasnął nagle Sokka dostrzegając w oddali zbliżającego się Hakodę.  
\- No faktycznie - stwierdził Amruq - Czekaj, mój tata też tam idzie…  
\- I mój - dodał cicho Togo. Po chwili wyłonili się wszyscy mężczyźni i gigantyczna zdobycz, którą ze sobą mieli - Ciągną słoniomuta!  
\- Ale żeby tak iść na polowanie bez nas? - Wytknął Rohan.  
\- GDZIE? NIE WIDZĘ! - Jęknął Sokka stając na palcach, tuż obok niego Zuko również starał się dostrzec. Bez słowa osiemnastolatkowie posadzili dzieci na swoich ramionach i wskazali na grupę. Sokka natychmiast zaczął się prostowac by dostrzec jeszcze więcej, mały książę zaś przestraszył się i trzymał oczy przez chwilę zaciśnięte by zaraz je otworzyć i spojrzeć na świat z innej perspektywy. Fajnie było stać się, choćby na chwilę, dużym. Patrzył prosto przed siebie z mieniącymi się oczami. Naprawdę szli w ich stronę wszyscy mężczyźni oraz ciągnięte przez konifery gigantyczne i włochate coś.  
\- A więc tam ich wszystkich wcięło - Mruknął Fox, wspominając jak przed południem nie mógł znaleźć swojego ojca. Chłopcy wyszli im na spotkanie. Amruq i Rohan specjalnie podskakiwali i robili ostre skręty gdy tylko najmłodsi chłopcy zaczynali się śmiać. Amruq trzymał lekko Sokkę, który podskakiwał i machał rękami razem z nim. Zuko kurczowo trzymał się głowy Rohana, lecz również dało się usłyszeć jak chichocze gdy Rohan skakał przez zaspy. W końcu wszyscy spotkali się w połowie drogi.  
\- No wiecie? Tak bez nas? - Wytknął Rohan.  
\- Też chciałem iść na polowanie - Mruknął Togo.  
\- By zabrać nam całą zabawę? - Zapytał Keenay.  
\- Dajcie się staruszkom pobawić - Zaśmiał się Bato. Hakoda pomachał swoim chłopcom. Dzieci odmachały, cały czas jednak wpatrując się w truchło słoniomuta.  
\- Ale to bydle wielkie - Sapnął Amruq. Chłopaki razem podeszli do zdobyczy poklepując przy okazji konifery po grzbietach.  
\- Ale ma kły - Szepnął będąc pod wrażeniem Sokka.  
\- Co to jest? - Zapytał mały książę.  
\- Słoniomut - wyjaśnił Hakoda - Da wiosce zapasy na pół nocy polarnej, podczas której większość zwierząt wędruje w góry i większe doliny w poszukiwaniu schronienia - Zuko patrzył lekko przestraszony z nutką ekscytacji widząc tak duże zwierzę.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Reszta dnia oraz cały następny zostały w całości poświęcone rozprawieniu słoniomuta. Cała wioska pomagała. Kobiety zabrały skóry do umycia i wygarbowania. Mężczyźni zebrali kły i kości do składzika, na wiosnę zrobią z nich przydatne przedmioty, z kolei mięso zostało podzielone i oprawione. Część uwędzono, część zasolono, generalnie zrobiono wszystko by wytrwało w świeżości jak najdłużej, co nie było zbyt trudne z uwagi na niską temperaturę. Dzieciaki również pomagały, każdy kto miał sprawne ręce i nogi oraz siłę dodawał coś od siebie by uporać się z tym jak najszybciej. Zuko przez chwilę pomagał Socce i Katarze pchać kawałki mięsa w koszach na sankach do poszczególnych domów. Gdy mięśnie lewej nogi boleśnie dały o sobie znać, zwiastując zakwasy, usiadł wraz ze starszymi i pomagał przyprawiać mięso. Na samym początku czuł okropne obrzydzenie, jednak starał się je pokonać. Pokrzepiające słowa Kanny, że z tego będą pyszne potrawy oraz miłe futro do domu, pomogły mu się przemóc. Szkoda było zwierzęcia, jednak życie. Coś ginie by coś innego mogło przeżyć. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Iroh wkroczył do podziemnej komnaty, stworzonej przez Króla Bumiego na czas obrad członków Białego Lotosu. Biało granatowe stroje nie zdradzały nacji. Tutaj, wszyscy byli równi.  
\- Śmierć Wielkiego Lotosu to gigantyczny cios w naszą organizację. Trzeba wybrać następcę - Rzekł spokojnie Pakku. Najpotężniejsi członkowie znajdujący się w sali kiwnęli głowami.  
\- Kogo macie na myśli? - Zapytał Iroh wpatrując się w mapy. Chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce i dalej skupić się na poszukiwaniach bratanka. Chwila ciszy była wymowna.  
\- No kogo Iroh - Zarechotał Bumi. Książe koronny uniósł zdziwione oczy i obejrzał się po wszystkich członkach i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie jestem godzien, nie po tym co zrobiłem.  
\- Jesteś najbardziej aktywnym członkiem, dbasz o harmonię i pokój cały czas zachowując wybitną anonimowość - Zaczęła Hwa Min, potężna mistrzyni magii ziemi - Nie ma lepszego kandydata - Pakku zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
\- To prawda, dużo wyrządziłeś, ale od czasów bitwy po Ba Sing Se i dołączeniu do nas, stałeś się wybitnym członkiem. Ciężko mi to mówić, ale Hwa Min ma rację - Pakku skrzyżował ręce - Ty najlepiej się nadajesz. Tym bardziej teraz, gdy jesteś poza swoją nacją i podróżujesz po świecie.  
\- Właśnie - Zaczął Bumi - Znalazł się książę czy jeszcze nie?  
\- Tak jak Avatar, przepadł jak kamień w wodę - Odparł sucho Iroh - Chociaż obawiam się że wylądował na Biegunie Południowym, o ile przeżył długą podróż w małej łódce bez zapasów.  
\- Bratnie plemię jest na granicy upadku, to jednak nie bestie. Jeśli książę przeżył istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo że się nim zajęli - Mistrz magii wody podrapał się po brodzie.  
\- Jak nie, widziałem ich w walce - Zaczął jeden z żołnierzy z Królestwa Ziemi - Nie chciałbym by byli moimi wrogami.  
\- Shang! - Upomniała Hwa Min. Mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku zmieszał się.  
\- Znaczy to w walce, nie wiem jacy są w stosunku do dzieci.  
\- Problem jest taki że nie mamy z nimi żadnego zaufanego kontaktu. Wysłałem im jeden list na ten temat, jednak wątpię by dotarł - Pakku skrzyżował ręce - Wiatry wokół Bieguna Południowego są silne i niespokojne, od kiedy żyję nie słyszałem o czymś takim - Iroh przymknął oczy - Mam nadzieję że wiesz że to nie jedyny problem? Nie chcę Ci odbierać nadziei, co więcej wierzę że odnajdziesz w końcu Zuko, jednak na południu już praktycznie jest noc polarna. Wiesz co to oznacza - Bumi spojrzał na Smoka Zachodu i zaczął żałować że zaczął ten temat.  
\- Najmniej spodziewany pokaże najwięcej - pocieszył - Zostajesz tym Wielkim Lotosem czy nie? Powiedziałem swoim generałom że idę tylko na spacer - zarechotał Bumi. Iroh walczył sam ze sobą. Bycie Wielkim Lotosem to wielka odpowiedzialność. Musi kontrolować całą organizację, podejmować najważniejsze decyzje, rekrutować nowych członków a przede wszystkim pilnować harmonii na świecie póki Avatar nie powróci, a później mu w tym pomagać. Nagle poczuł jak ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele. Czyżby Agni? Tak dawno tego nie czuł, tego wsparcia, poczucia opieki. Odetchnął głęboko i otworzył zmęczone oczy.  
\- Zgadzam się - Członkowie odetchnęli i zadowoleni przeszli do następnych spraw.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Słyszałaś? Łania Księcia Iroh skierowała się na południe!  
\- Na prawdę?  
\- Tak, tak! Mój szwagier pracuje tam gdzie przychodzą meldunki i mi powiedział że Łania chciała płynąć na biegun, lecz sztorm ich napotkał i musieli zawrócić!  
\- Nie mów że wpadł na trop Księcia Zuko… - Kobieta energicznie pokiwała głową - Oh Agni, byleby tylko ten słodki maluch nie trafił ręce bestii z południa. Przecież oni go tam zabiją!  
\- Myślisz że jeszcze żyje nasz mały książę?  
\- Nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Po za tym Władca Ognia nie wysłałby swojego ukochanego brata gdyby było jasne że Książę Zuko nie żyje.  
\- Właśnie, Władca Ognia Ozai musi strasznie cierpieć, nie ma przy sobie nikogo bliskiego.  
\- Tak, tak. Księżniczka Azula, dzięki Agni, jest bezpieczna w akademii, pierworodny syn zaginiony, brat w podróży. Nie mogę się nadziwić jak nasz władca daje sobie radę!  
\- Moje Panie, to mężczyzna. My zawsze dajemy sobie radę - Kobiety prychnęły rozbawione.  
\- Dopóki wam się jedzenie nie skończy!  
\- Lub katar was nie złapie! Ale co prawda, Władca Ognia Ozai nie może sobie pozwolić na żale.  
\- Dlatego dobrze chyba że odziedziczył tron. Książe Iroh ma dobre serce, ale nie wiem czy by sobie poradził…  
\- Słyszałyście?! - Do przekupek podbiegła kolejna kobieta - Reforma edukacji ma wejść w przyszłym miesiącu!  
\- I co wraz z nią? - Przejął się mężczyzna stojący obok.  
\- Dzieci mają chodzić w mundurkach! Mają wejść nowe przedmioty! I najważniejsze, każde dziecko ma obowiązek iść do szkoły!  
\- W stolicy to pal licho, ale co na wsiach? Tam dzieci pomagają rodzicom i nie stać ich na szkołę! Nie wiem jak sobie to wyobrażają…  
\- Podobno tym też się zajęto! AAA i jeszcze ma wejść dyscyplina i musztra!  
\- Oh Agni, co to będzie!  
\- Ale to dobrze! Dzieci to nasza przyszłość, trzeba o nie dbać, a jak wiadomo, nic nie hartuje ducha jak mądre zasady.  
\- Ale to jeszcze dzieci, im potrzeba miłości a nie rygoru wojskowego!  
\- Pożyjemy zobaczymy, zawsze będzie można wystosować petycję o przywrócenie dawnego systemu.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - Zapytał strażnik podchodząc do plotkujących ludzi na środku targowiska w stolicy.  
\- Ah, nic, nic prosze Pana. Może pomidora? Najwyższa jakość! - Strażnik pokręcił rezygnująco głową. Ludzie zawsze będą gadać i plotkować i zawsze będzie im coś nie pasować. Kraj teraz naprawdę zaczyna się rozwijać. Azulon gdy już nie domagał nie prowadził tak agresywnej polityki swego ojca, lecz teraz nowe światełko zabłysło w postaci Władcy Ognia Ozaia, który hardo naprawia błędy ojca. Silny i uporządkowany kraj to klucz do sukcesu i opanowania świata. Tak przynajmniej myślało większość społeczeństwa Narodu Ognia. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	13. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balto ty nie dobry chłopczyku.

Noc polarna zbliżała się wyjątkowo spokojnie. Cała wioska kończyła ostatnie przygotowania. Zuko każdego dnia chodził i biegał coraz dalej, coraz śmielej. Coraz częściej też niestety urządzał sobie drzemki za dnia. Z początku krótkie, wydłużające się z każdym dniem. Wioska zupełnie przestała na niego zwracać uwagę, tak jakby Zuko był tu od samego początku. Coraz ktoś wołał jego wraz z Sokką i Katarą by w czymś pomogli. Przełomowym momentem było nazwanie dorosłych ciocią i wujkiem. Długo się wzbraniał jednak naciski ze strony Sokki oraz po czasie Rohana i Amruqa nie dały mu wyboru. Niektórym nie podobało się to, między innymi Yudze, jednak ignorowali chłopca witając ich przelotnie. Znaczna większość uśmiechała się i mierzwiła dzieciakom włosy. Ostatnie słoneczne dni miały na zabawie i nawet delikatnych psotach, na które Sokka nie musiał Zuko długo namawiać. Katara niestety najczęściej padała ofiarą niewinnych żarcików, które wymyślał Sokka, lecz odwdzięczała się chłopcom w pięknym stylu. Pewnego dnia, gdy słońce ledwo co wystawało z rana nad horyzontem, pod ciężarem zalegającego śniegu runęło jedno igloo, w którym na szczęście były tylko skóry. Mężczyźni hardo zajęli się odbudową by wykorzystać ostatnie dni gdy nie potrzebują pochodni. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Gdy lodowe bloki były wycięte część mężczyzn poszła po chwytaki pozostawione na statkach. Hakoda z Bato również odeszli od miejsca pracy by wstąpić na chwile do igloo Bato a potem pójść po jedna z belek. Na miejscu zostało niewiele osób. Sokka wraz z Zuko również pomagali, polerując wycięte bloki lody by były równe. Nie musieli tego robić, lecz chcieli pomóc. Młodszy chłopiec dostrzegł nagle jak książę ziewa przeciągle. Sokka zgarnął więc Zuko za ramię. Doskonale widział jak księciu coraz przymykają się oczy.  
\- Później wrócimy - odezwał się z uśmiechem Sokka, na co Koda przyjaźnie machnął ręką. Obaj chłopcy skierowali się do domu.  
\- Znów się migasz od obowiązków? - Skomentował wściekle Balto.  
\- Nie miga się! - Zaprzeczył hardo Sokka - Jest po prostu zmęczony, odpocznie i wróci pomóc!  
\- Zostaw Balto, to jeszcze dzieciaki. Nie wymagaj by pracowali jak dorośli - Skomentował spokojnie Koda - Nie musieli nam pomagać. Niech idą się bawić.  
\- Pewnie, niech smarkacz korzysta z naszej pracy, samemu się wylegując! - Zuko zatrzymał się i zacisnął pięści.  
\- BALTO! - Warknął jego ojciec, Ole.  
\- Choć Sokka, nie chce mi się spać - wyszeptał mały książę, odwracając się i chcąc wrócić do polerowania brył lodu. Nim postawił pierwszy krok Sokka złapał go za dłoń.  
\- Na pewno? Możemy iść do domu…  
\- Idźcie, ‘książę’ musi odpocząć - Wytknął piętnastolatek strącając rękę swojego taty, która złapała za jego kurtkę. Zuko pochylił głowę starając się powstrzymać łzy.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak.  
\- Dlaczego? Nie chcesz żeby Sokka dowiedział się kim naprawdę jesteś? Książę Zuko? - Sokka spojrzał zdziwiony na swojego przyjaciela, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.  
\- Balto bo w ryj dostaniesz - Zagroził Amruq.  
\- Nie jestem księciem.  
\- No pewnie że nie. Władca Ognia Ozai cię wygnał - Zuko rozszerzył oczy a serce zabiło mu mocniej, więc ojciec stał się władcą ognia. T-to znaczy że g-go dopadnie! - Co zrobiłeś mała bestio że ojciec cie wygnał?  
\- BALTO DOSYĆ! JAK TY SIĘ ZACHOWUJESZ! - Ole nie mógł uwierzyć że takie słowa padają z ust jego syna. Wiedział że dzieciak nie pała sympatią do Zuko, jednak miał nadzieję że ten chociaż zacznie go ignorować, tak jak Yuga.  
\- NAPRAWDĘ NIKT TUTAJ NIE WIDZI ŻE TO BESTIA I ZAGROŻENIE? - Zwrócił się krzykiem do ludzi zebranych wokół - Może własną matkę zabiłeś? Przecież Naród Ognia nie ma królowej! - Na te słowa Zuko zmarszczył brwi i podniósł głowę. Jego oczy mieniły się czystym złotem.  
\- NIE ZABIŁEM JEJ I NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE KSIĘCIEM! - Para z jego ust niezauważalnie zmieniła się w dym.  
\- DOBRA DOSYĆ TEGO! - Wrzasnął Koda łapiąc za dłoń Balto, który natychmiast ją wyrwał i z wściekłością spojrzał na chłopca.  
\- A kim? Jednym z nas nigdy nie będziesz! Nigdy nie staniesz się członkiem plemienia. Skrzywdzisz kogoś prędzej czy później. I chyba miałem rację. Jak mogłeś zabić swoją mamę? - Ton głosu chłopaka zmienił się z wściekłego na pełen obrzydzenia i wyższości.  
\- NIE ZABIŁEM JEJ! - Wrzasnął Zuko, w tym samym czasie nieświadomie buchając płomieniami z rąk w śnieg, który natychmiast stopił się tworząc małe zlodowacone wgłębienia. Balto odskoczył przerażony wywracając się. Pozostali mężczyźni również cofnęli się o krok.  
\- W-WIDZICIE! TO BESTIA - Wrzasnął. Zuko patrzył przerażony na swoje ręce, na Balto i na zebranych wokół członków wioski.  
\- J-j-ja n-nie chciałem, j-ja - Jąkał się stawiając niezdarne kroki do tyłu. Nagle wzrok każdego z plemienia zdawał się wzrokiem jego ojca, pełny nienawiści, obrzydzenia i pogardy. Serce zaczęło bić niezwykle szybko i boleśnie. Nie mógł złapać tchu. Nagle poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, odskoczył jak poparzony i uciekł w stronę wyjścia z wioski. Nie zniesie jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś mu zrobi krzywdę, nie zniesie kolejnej wyprawy statkiem by go wyrzucono. Wolał już umrzeć w tundrze, w otoczeniu śniegu i lodu, które ukochał. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Balto wstał pełen satysfakcji. Nareszcie wszyscy zobaczyli. Wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej. Nagle poczuł jak ktoś go odpycha.  
\- DLACZEGO TAK POWIEDZIAŁEŚ! - Sokka z impetem wbijał się ramieniem w Balto próbując go wywalić - DLACZEGO JESTEŚ TAKI OKROPNY! CO ON CI ZROBIŁ?  
\- Amruq leć po Hakode! - Koda natychmiast zwrócił się do zszokowanego osiemnastolatka, który kiwnął głową i czym prędzej pobiegł do iglo Bato. Tępy plask rozległ się po wiosce. Balto patrzył zszokowany na śnieg. Jego lewy policzek pulsował bólem. Zaskoczony uniósł głowę by dostrzec wściekły wyraz swojego ojca, który po chwili zmienił się ukazując niemoc.  
\- Zawiodłem się na tobie - Powiedział spokojnie Ole i odszedł od swojego syna. Pozostali zebrani z wyrazem zawodu również odeszli od wykonanej pracy. Wielu zaniemówiło na całą sytuację, która była abstrakcyjna. Takie rzeczy się tutaj nie działy, nikt nikomu nigdy aż tak nie ubliżał. Togo oparł rękę na ramieniu Balto.  
\- Przesadziłeś stary - I wraz z Foxem podążyli za dorosłymi. Balto stał wśród wyciętych kawałków lodu obserwując jak jego plemię odwraca się do niego plecami. W oddali słyszał jak Sokka wypłakuje się w ramię Kody i pyta dlaczego on to zrobił. Piętnastolatek stał w kompletnej rozsypce. Dlaczego nie poszło tak jak sobie to wyobrażał? Dlaczego ludzie stanęli po stronie tego dzieciaka? Dlaczego jego tata go uderzył? Wściekły starł brutalnie łzy ściekające po twarzy. Przecież Zuko to książe Narodu Ognia, dlaczego go bronią?

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Wszyscy będący w tym czasie na zewnątrz zebrali się pośrodku wioski, przed chwilą przeszukali całą osadę a po Zuko nie było śladu. Natychmiast dobiegł do nich Hakoda, który dowiedział się wszystkiego od Amruqa.  
\- Gdzie on jest? - Zapytał, w jego głosie zdało się usłyszeć nutkę przerażenia.  
\- W wiosce go nie ma - Ilia złapała się za policzki. Wódz przygryzł wargę. Nagle do zbiorowiska spokojnie podeszli Rohan wraz z Dakotą wracający z “tajnego” spotkania.  
\- Co się dzieje? I dlaczego Zuko wybiegł z wioski? - Hakoda złapał osiemnastolatka za ramiona.  
\- Gdzie pobiegł? - Chłopak patrzył zdziwiony.  
\- W stronę statków, myślałem że biegnie zawołać mężczyzn na statkach, to go nie zatrzymywałem. Coś się stało? - Dostrzegł stojącego w oddali Balto z czerwonym śladem na policzku. Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- COŚ TY ZROBIŁ? - Wrzasnęła Dakota w stronę swojego brata, również dostrzegając odbicie dłoni. Hakoda zacisnął pięści i pognał w stronę wyjścia z wioski. Bato podbiegł po włócznie i wręczył je Amruqowi, Rohanowi, Tulukowi i Ole. Mężczyźni bez słowa pobiegli za wodzem. Jedynie Bato odwrócił się na chwilę.  
\- SPRÓBUJCIE POSZUKAĆ JESZCZE W WIOSCE, MOŻE SAM WRÓCI! - Kobiety kiwnęły głowami i rozeszły się po wiosce by przekazać wieść i zaprzęgnąć kolejne pary oczu do pomocy. Sokka wytarł twarz i chciał pobiec za tatą, jednak Lana delikatnie złapała go za rękę i poprowadziła do domu.  
\- Masz ważne zadanie Sokka, będziesz pilnował czy Zuko nie przemknął się do domu, dobrze? - Chłopiec patrzył swoimi oczami i pokiwał głową.   
\- Mamo ja - Zaczął Balto, lecz kobieta wyminęła go bez słowa, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Po niecałej chwili cała wioska wiedziała co się wydarzyło. Kobiety przeczesywały raz po raz osadę i teren zaraz obok lodowego muru, wszyscy mężczyźni zaś dołączyli do Hakody i szukali małego księcia w tundrze, nad którą zapadał coraz ciemniejszy zmrok. W iglo Hakody, Sokka siedział przy ognisku cały czas kurczowo wwiercajac wzrok w wejście, mając w nadziei że lada chwila zajrzy przez nie Zuko, obok siedziała Katara. Przytulona do swojego brata i nerwowo gryząca paznokcie. Chłopiec nagle to zauważył.  
\- Nie obgryzaj - szepnął. Dziewczynka zagryzła zęby i wbiła obie ręce w ramię brata.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Silny wiatr i zamieć targały kapturami mężczyzn. Ślady chłopca zniknęły pod warstwą śniegu już jakiś czas temu. Teraz szli na oślep w coraz ciemniejszej nocy, mając w nadziei że dziecko usłyszy ich wołania i odpowie. Cały czas włócznie były w gotowości w razie niebezpieczeństwa ze strony wilkodźwiedzi czy dzikich wilkopsów.   
\- ZUKO! GDZIE JESTEŚ?!   
\- ZUKO  
\- EJ DZIECIAKU WYJDŹ DO NAS! - Rozpaczliwe nawoływania nie przynosiły efektu. Wojownicy szli rozdzieleni, mając się cały czas w zasięgu wzroku. Każdy z nich starał się cokolwiek dostrzec przez mrok i sypiący śnieg. Rohan przeszedł obok wzniesienia będącego dobrym schronieniem przed wiatrem, zmrużył oczy, jeszcze raz wołając chłopca. Rozejrzał się i w ciemności, tuż obok siebie dostrzegł niebieski materiał. Natychmiast uklęknął i dotknął materiału, który poruszył się i zaczął odsuwać.  
\- MAM GO! - Wstał i krzyknął do wojowników - Zuko co ty tu robisz? - Uklęknął obok chłopca.  
\- Zostaw mnie - wyszeptał przez łzy.  
\- Wszyscy cię szukamy  
\- Odejdź, jestem potworem… - Rohan zagryzł nerwowo zęby.  
\- Zuko! - Hakoda dopadł do chłopca i złapał za jego ramiona lustrując czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Gdy nie dostrzegł żadnej rany przycisnął go do piersi - Nie rób mi tego więcej! - Chłopiec odsunął się słabo od Hakody.  
\- Zostaw, proszę. Jestem bestią.  
\- Nigdy tak nie mów. Gdyby tak było to czemu cała wioska Cię szuka? - Odsunął się by pokazać chłopcu zebranych mężczyzn. Zuko patrzył zmęczonymi, czerwonymi od płaczu oczami.  
\- Wiecej tak nie rób dzieciaku!  
\- Wilkopsy mogły cię dopaść!  
\- Po za tym nie jest Ci zimno? Następnym razem uciekaj do igloo! - Komentowali wojownicy. Każdy z nich był pełen ulgi, niektórzy śmiali się gdy stres ich zaczynał odpuszczać.   
\- Choć, wracamy do domu - Hakoda wysunął ręce. Chłopiec lekko pochylił się w stronę wodza, jednak nagły strach przejął jego ciało a grom wspomnień i informacji przytłoczyły go jak nigdy wcześniej. “Wytkałeś ogień, Ozai jest władcą ognia, Sokka myśli że zabiłeś swoją własną mamę”. Cofnął się więc przerażony i schował twarz w swoich dłoniach płacząc przeraźliwie. Hakoda odetchnął i bez ceregieli wyciągnął chłopca ze śniegu przyciskając mocno do siebie. Później go uspokoi, teraz trzeba wrócić do domu. Mężczyźni patrzyli współczująco. Wszyscy skierowali się w stronę wioski żmudnie brodząc w śniegu. Hakoda co jakiś czas klepał chłopca po plecach gdy ten zaczynał głośniej płakać.  
\- O-ojciec mnie znaj-j-jdzie - Wyjąkał w końcu Zuko gdy w oddali można już było dostrzec światła wioski.  
\- Nie znajdzie Cię - Powiedział rzeczowo Hakoda.  
\- Z-znajdzie, O-ojciec, o-n on  
\- Nie jest twoim ojcem - Odetchnął wódz. Koniec już z tym - Ja nim jestem. Jestem przy tobie i nie pozwolę by ten szaleniec Cię dopadł. Rozumiesz synu? - Podkreślił ostatnie zdanie. Zuko brał przez chwilę urwane oddechy po czym zacisnął swoje ręce na szyi Hakody - Jak znowu ktoś Ci będzie mówił brednie masz mi powiedzieć i nie waż mi się więcej uciekać! Nie chcę stracić syna rozumiesz? - Zuko kiwnął głową, łzy z jego oczu mimowolnie znów zaczęły lecieć. Przy wejściu do wioski czekały niecierpliwie wszystkie kobiety. Im dłużej nie było wojowników, tym bardziej się bały że śnieżyca ich dopadła i tym śmielej chciały wyruszyć na poszukiwania. Balto siedział sam na jednej z wież strażniczych i trawił cały dzisiejszy dzień. Nadal nie mógł pojąć dlaczego wioska go broni, lecz przyznał, był za ostry i zbyt hardo pokazał wiosce niebezpieczeństwo bijące od Zuko. Następnym razem będzie ostrożniejszy. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Gdy mężczyźni wraz z Zuko dotarli do wioski zaczęła się lawina uścisków i wytknięć od strony kobiet że długo im to zajęło. Wytknięcia były przepełnione troską oraz ulgą że wszyscy wrócili cali i zdrowi, wszyscy. Kanna natychmiast wypadła przed szereg i stanęła naprzeciwko Hakody wraz z cicho już płaczącym Zuko. Stara kobieta miała świeczki w oczach. Dotknęła pleców chłopca i odetchnęła głęboko.  
\- Dzięki La - wyszeptała. Hakoda załapał za jej ramię i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Mam naszą zgubę, który obiecał więcej nie uciekać prawda? - Zuko pokiwał głową wbijając ją mocno w szyję i puchowy kaptur wodza.  
\- Chodźcie do domu, musicie się rozgrzać i to szybko!  
\- Dziękuję wam za pomoc - Hakoda zwrócił się do całego plemienia i ruszył za Kanną do swojego domu.   
\- Nie ma sprawy wodzu,   
\- Po takiej nocnej przebieżce dobrze się śpi - Słyszał za sobą. Atka stał cicho cały czas patrząc na Zuko. Chłopiec już aż tak nie płakał, jednak przerażony wzrok skakał z punktu do punktu. Dzieciak jest w jawnej rozsypce. Lekarz prychnął i szybko udał się do swojego igloo po zioła. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Dobrze że się znalazł - Odetchnęła Tui - Nie waż się mówić o tym Agni - Zagroziła palcem w stronę La.  
\- Spokojnie, ostatnie czego w tym momencie pragnę to jej histeria. Dzieciak żyje, jest cały i zdrowy. Nic się nie stało - Skomentował duch patrząc na Balto siedzącego na wieży - Nasz dzieciak a charakterek jakby po Agni.  
\- Mówisz o Balto? - La kiwnął głową - To jeszcze dziecko, popełnia błędy. Kiedyś zrozumie.  
\- Swoją drogą, Zuko musiał się nieźle zdenerwować skoro wytkał ogień przy tak słabej obecności Agni. Silny bachor - Wyszczerzył się La. Tui pokręciła głową prychając.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Gdy tylko Hakoda wszedł do igloo do jego nóg przykleiło się dwoje dzieci.  
\- Znalazłeś go prawda? PRAWDA? - Zapytał Sokka bojąc się patrzeć w górę. Bał się że nie zobaczy tam swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Rohan go znalazł. Jest cały i zdrowy - Uśmiechnął się wódz. Dzieci dopiero wtedy popatrzyły ku górze dostrzegając chłopca. Hakoda kucnął i posadził Zuko na swoim kolanie, dokładnie tak jak pierwszego dnia gdy tu przybył. Zuko telepał się, buzię miał całą czerwoną od mrozu i mokrą od łez.   
\- Zuko nie słuchaj Balto, jest głupi - Powiedział natychmiast Sokka starając się pocieszyć drugiego chłopca. Hakoda ściągną sprawnie kurtkę z Zuko i buty. Stojąca obok Kanna natychmiast okryła go ciepłym kocem.  
\- Zaraz wam zrobię coś ciepłego - Rzuciła przyjaźnie stawiając stojak na czajnik i podkładając do paleniska. Wódz posadził Zuko obok ognia by samemu się rozebrać. Będąca cały czas cicho Katara przysunęła się do chłopca i objęła go delikatnie.   
\- Myślałam że już nie wrócisz - Zaczęła szeptać do księcia - N-nie zostawiaj nas więcej - Poprosiła cicho.  
\- Było trafić tym ogniem w Balto - Szepnął z drugiej strony Sokka - Zasłużył - Zuko pokręcił głową i schował się w ciepłym kocu. Spod materiału widać było nierówno drganie. Hakoda z Kanną wymienili spojrzenia.  
\- No moi państwo, zapraszam do łóżka. Nie kładłam was spać żebyście przywitali Zuko, ale teraz spać.  
\- A Zuko?  
\- Uspokoi się, rozgrzeje i do was dołączy. Dajcie mu troszkę przestrzeni dobrze? - Babcia uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i wysunęła ręce do swoich wnucząt. Po chwili w salonie został tylko Zuko i Hakoda, który usiadł obok niego opierając opiekuńczo rękę na plecach chłopca.  
\- Już wszystko w porządku, nie jestem na ciebie zły. Po prostu bardzo się martwiłem - Starał wyjaśnić wódz.  
\- N’e bi’em jej - Hakoda usłyszał cichy szmer.  
\- Słucham? - Mężczyzna przysunął się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Nie zabiłem jej - wyrzucił Zuko skacząc wręcz w ręce Hakody - Nie zabiłem! - Na powrót paniczny płacz rozległ się po igloo.   
\- Wiem że nie - Wódz zaczął głaskać po głowie swojego syna - Nic nie musisz tłumaczyć Zuko. Wiem że tego nie zrobiłeś - Nagle do igloo po cichu wszedł Atka.  
\- Wybacz wodzu, ale myślę że to się może przydać - pomachał małym pakunkiem - poza tym, chcę zobaczyć palce Zuko, mógł je sobie odmrozić - powiedział zmieszany Atka. Hakoda kiwnął głową i pozwolił zbliżyć się uzdrowicielowi.  
\- Zuko pokaż mi swoje ręce - Zażądał Atka lekkim tonem. Chłopiec skulił się i wbił w klatkę piersiową wodza - Jest przy tobie tata, prawda? - Na te słowa, Hakodę przeszła dziwna duma - Nic Ci się nie stanie. Tylko spojrzę - Zuko niepewnie wysunął ręce, cały czas będąc w ciasnym uścisku swojego taty. To jest jego tata, nie ojciec, który go skrzywdzi, lecz tata, który zawsze go będzie bronić. Atka patrzył przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał na stopy dziecka - W porządku, nie ma odmrożeń. Masz szczęście chłopaku. Jak ze spaniem? - Zapytał szeptem Hakodę.  
\- Coraz częściej i dłużej - Lekarz kiwnął głową, tego się obawiał. No nic. Czas pokaże. Do salonu weszła Kanna i zdjęła żeliwny czajnik z paleniska. Atka po cichu podał jej pakunek.  
\- Same zioła, żadnych leków. Pomogą mu się uspokoić i zasnąć - Wyjaśnił gdy spotkał krytyczny wzrok kobiety - Po za tym mocno rozgrzewające - Kanna skinęła i sięgnęła po czarkę.   
\- Dziękuję Atka - Powiedział Hakoda. Uzdrowiciel kiwnął głową i wyszedł po cichu. Chłopiec niemal spał w rękach wodza, jednak na każdy ruch otwierał przerażone oczy.  
\- Napij się, rozgrzeje cię to - Kanna uśmiechnęła się serdecznie podając czarkę Hakodzie, który przytknął ją do ust chłopca. Zuko nie myśląc upił kilka łyków. Gorąca herbata, ciepło ogniska i głaskanie po głowie uspokajały chłopca, który kurczowo ściskał ubrania Hakody.  
\- Przepraszam że użyłem ognia - Wyszeptał książe gdy w końcu zdołał pozbierać myśli.  
\- Nic się nie stało, to jest część ciebie i wszyscy w wiosce o tym wiedzą.  
\- I mimo to pozwolili mi zostać? - Hakoda pokiwał głową.  
\- Jedyne o co Cię proszę byś uważał. O to samo poprosiłem Katarę. Oboje musicie uważać na swoje umiejętności i będzie w porządku.  
\- K-katara umie tkać wodę? - Zuko ziewnął przeciągle i przymknął oczy. Jest w ciepłych objęciach swojego taty, wokół roznosi się zapach ogniska, futer i suszonego mięsa. Jest bezpieczny. Z tą myślą zasną nie słysząc odpowiedzi wodza.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Następnego dnia Ole, Lana i Balto weszli do igloo wodza. Zuko przezwyciężył chęć ucieczki i schowania się. Niczym prawdziwy książę przyjął przeprosiny piętnastolatka, chociaż wyczuł że są one nie szczere. Lecz to nie miało znaczenia. Wszyscy inni go tutaj chcieli, z niedowierzaniem wysłuchał jak cała wioska zaczęła go szukać. Jest wśród swoich. To jest jego rodzina. Gdy kilka dni później księżyc rozgościł się na niebie w zamian za słońce, Zuko opadł z sił doszczętnie. Budził się co jakiś czas czując szturchanie Sokki czy Katary, którzy chcieli się bawić. Z bólem odkrywał że jest zbyt zmęczony by wstać, mimo iż tak bardzo chciał się z nimi bawić. Często budziła go Kanna podając wodę, czy ciepłą herbatę, czy choćby zmuszając by coś zjadł. Zaraz później znów kładł się na ciepłe futra i zapadał w głęboki sen pozbawiony jakichkolwiek snów czy koszmarów. Gdy przebudzał się w nocy czuł obecność Hakody dziwnie blisko. Mężczyzna całymi nocami czuwał i sprawdzał czy chłopiec jeszcze oddycha. Na początku się dziwił czemu nie ma siły, jednak po tygodniu nie myślał już o niczym. Chciał jedynie spać. Zniknęło słońce, zniknął i Zuko.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	14. Polar Night

Noc polarna mijała powoli, a Zuko zapadał w coraz głębszy sen. COraz trudniej było go dobudzić. Dnie i noce spał, coraz trzęsąc się z zimna, mimo że Hakoda nie żałował mu futer a Kanna cały czas dokładała do ognia. Codziennie odwiedzał go Atka, podając napary wzmacniające i rozgrzewające. Dokładnie sprawdzał czy z dzieckiem wszystko w porządku.   
\- No Zuko, wstawaj. Musisz coś wypić - Powiedział delikatnie Hakoda unosząc nieprzytomnego chłopca. Usiadł za nim i oparł go o swoją pierś. Uzdrowiciel złapał za nadgarstek chłopca, po czym pokręcił głową i przyłożył dwa palce do szyi Zuko. Hakoda spojrzał na Atkę z nutą przerażenia.  
\- Spokojnie, jeszcze żyje, ale serce bije mu tak słabo że już nie potrafię wyczuć pulsu na ręce - wódz odetchnął.  
\- Mimo że wiedziałem że tak będzie, to jednak - urwał.  
\- Wiem. Teraz możemy mu tylko pomóc przez to przejść - Atka sięgnął po napar ziołowy, który studził się od jakiegoś czasu. Hakoda odchylił lekko głowę chłopca by łatwiej było mu przełknąć. Lekarz wlewał lekarstwo powoli. Jednak i tak stróżka ziół pociekła po wardze małego księcia. Hakoda wytarł ją ostrożnie drugą ręką. W tym momencie chłopiec uchylił powieki.  
\- H-hakoda? - Zapytał słabo.  
\- Jestem przy tobie - Serce wodza podskoczyło lekko z radości. Książę nie budził się już od kilku dni.  
\- D-dlaczego tak chce mi się spać?  
\- Jest noc polarna chłopaku - Odparł Atka szybko przygotowując zupę dla chłopca, by wypił póki jest przytomny - Jako mag ognia jesteś połączony ze słońcem. Nie ma słońca to i osłabłeś.  
\- Cz-czyli jak wróci słońce t-to odzyskam siły? - Hakoda z uśmiechem pokiwał głową.  
\- Mamy taką nadzieję. Nigdy wcześniej nic takiego nie widzieliśmy, więc musisz nam to pokazać - Chłopiec półprzytomnie mrugnął oczami. Nagle poczuł przy ustach drewnianą miskę. Nim zdążył pomyśleć co to, jego ulubiona zupa, którą robi Kanna, wlała się do jego ust. Chłopiec przymknął zmęczone oczy, po czym poczuł jak Hakoda nim szturcha.  
\- Jeszcze nie idź spać synu. Musisz wszystko zjeść - Synu? Dlaczego Hakoda nazwał go synem? Przecież… No tak, on jest teraz jego tatą. Przypomniało mu się. Zuko odetchnął, myślenie męczy.  
\- Został już tylko jeden napar. Spróbuj nie zasnąć gdy będę go robić - Atka wstał z prawie pustą miską i przeszedł do głównego pomieszczenia. Książę ciężko uniósł lewą rękę i oplótł ją wokół ręki Hakody, która podtrzymywała jego plecy. Wódz uśmiechnął się i drugą dłonią pogłaskał chłopca po włosach.  
\- Umrę prawda? - Mężczyzna z przerażeniem wstrzymał oddech.  
\- Nie, nie pozwolę na to - wydusił w końcu.  
\- Jest w-w-w - głęboki oddech - w porządku. Dziękuję ż-że mnie przygarnąłeś. Że mnie u-uratowałeś, że - Chłopiec zaczął słabo płakać - że pozwoliłeś mi tu mieszkać przez ten cz-czas - Hakoda zacisnął oczy odganiając łzy.  
\- Cały czas możesz tu mieszkać. To jest twój dom. Już na zawsze będzie. Tak krótko tu byłeś, nie zostawiaj nas jeszcze co? - Wódz uśmiechnął się przez łzy do chłopca - Jak odzyskasz siły pójdziemy na ryby razem z Sokką, na sanki. Jak będziecie starsi nauczę was polować. Walczyć mieczem i bumerangiem. Musisz jeszcze dużo zobaczyć - Chłopiec słabo wtulał się w swojego tatę i zaczą na nowo podsypiać. Gdy wódz to zauważył leciutko poruszał jego twarzą - Co jeszcze chciałbyś zobaczyć? - Chłopiec zamrugał, uniósł lekko prawą rękę by wytrzeć łzy, jednak ręka tylko odrobinę się podniosła, po czym opadła z powrotem. Hakoda natychmiast wytarł dziecku oczy.  
\- Chciałbym zobaczyć pingwiny. Katara mówiła że fajnie się na nich ślizga.  
\- O tak, są znacznie szybsze od sanek. Zabiorę waszą trójkę na pingwiny jak tylko wzejdzie słońce, zgoda?  
\- Obiecujesz?  
\- Na Tui i La. Musisz tylko przetrwać noc polarną. Zrobisz to dla nas?  
\- Postaram się - powiedział prawie niesłyszalnie książę. Do sypialni wszedł Atka.  
\- Znasz zasadę dzieciaku. Do dna - Uzdrowiciel lekko uniósł kąciki ust i pomógł przełknąć napar chłopcu. Zuko gdy tylko wziął ostatni łyk opadł tracąc doszczętnie siły. Hakoda wraz z Atką odetchnęli głęboko. Wódz ułożył chłopca z powrotem na posłaniu i przykrył go grubymi futrami.  
\- G-gdybym, gdybym wziął łódź i - zaczął mamrotać do siebie Hakoda  
\- Wodzu z całym szacunkiem ale skazałbyś siebie i Zuko na śmierć. Nie przebijesz się przez pierwsze prądy, nie mówiąc o wielkim prądzie południowym otaczającym biegun. La na to nie pozwoli. Nie w noc polarną. Poza tym, nim byś do niego dopłyną tu już będzie po przesileniu. Tutaj mam przynajmniej na niego oko. Niewiele mogę ale to lepsze niż wypłynięcie z nim na środek oceanu - Wódz nie odrywał wzroku od Zuko. Kiwnął jedynie głową.  
\- Wiem. Gdybam tylko - Wypuścił zrezygnowany powietrze. Nagle do sypialni wbiegła Katara wraz z Sokką.  
\- ZUKO! ZUKO! Byliśmy dziś u koniferów! Wiesz że jeden ma małego źrebaka? Musisz go zobaczyć! - Dziewczynka uklękła obok chłopca i zaczęła opowiadać swoje dzisiejsze przygody. Tuż za nią to samo zrobił Sokka. Od kiedy książe osłabł, dzieci codziennie opowiadały mu historie, te prawdziwe i te wymyślone, nawet wtedy gdy Zuko spał twardo i nie reagował.  
\- Wygląda śmiesznie, ma bardzo długie nogi - uzupełnił młodszy chłopiec. Kanna delikatnie wyjrzała zza kotary i dostrzegła puste naczynia. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, domyślając się że przynajmniej dziś chłopiec choć na chwilę się rozbudził. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Czasem Zuko odwiedzali Amruq i Rohan. Osiemnastolatkowie tak jak Katara i Sokka opowiadali mu o błahostkach nie licząc nawet że odpowie. Mały książę spał twardo, nie zważając też na ciche prośby Katary, który kładąc się tuż obok niego wieczorami szeptała by w końcu się obudził. Na początku płakała, lecz z czasem zrozumiała że nie ważne jak bardzo poprosi, jej brat nie obudzi się tak łatwo. Sokka płakał za Zuko sam. Starał się by nikt nie zobaczył jego łez. Jedynie Hakoda brał go czasem na kolana i pocieszał. Chłopiec o to nie prosił, ale bardzo potrzebował.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Iroh po zostaniu Wielkim Lotosem specjalnie zajął swoje myśli sprawami organizacji. Za każdym razem gdy zaczynał myśleć o Zuko jego serce pękało za każdym razem na nowo. Ból tego że nie może dotrzeć na biegun południowy i uratować chłopca przypominało mu czasy gdy przez kilkanaście tygodni siedział obok łóżka nieprzytomnego syna po oblężeniu Ba Sing Se. Boli tak samo, jednak wtedy była nadzieja że Lu Ten się zbudzi, teraz nadzieja umiera z każdym dniem. Przeglądał więc kandydatów na nowych członków. Było wiele nazwisk do rozpatrzenia. Najwięcej oczywiście z Królestwa Ziemi. Książę spostrzegł iż pomimo charakteru i wszechobecnej propagandy oraz uwielbienia mieszkańców Narodu Ognia pojawiło się kilka nazwisk z jego ojczyzny. Iroh lekko się uśmiechnął dostrzegając swojego lekarza pokładowego oraz Piandao. Już nie taki młody szermierz dalej brał aktywnie udział w walkach, zastanawiające więc było co zrobił że Biały Lotos zwrócił na niego uwagę jako potencjalnego członka. Złożył dokumenty do skrytki i skierował się ku kajucie medyka. Musi z nim pomówić.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Pewnego razu, gdy Kanny nie było w igloo, a Sokka wraz z Hakodą wyszli po drewno, Katara sprawowała pieczę nad Zuko. Patrzyła smutno na nieruchome ciało swojego przyjaciela i mówiła, trochę do niego, a trochę do siebie.  
\- Zuko, tata powiedział że śpisz bo nie ma słońca. Ale ty jesteś z Plemienia Wody. Ty nie potrzebujesz słońca. Od k-kiedy tu przybyłeś - pojedyncze łzy pociekły po pucołowatej buzi - j-jesteś, jesteś z-z wody, a woda dostosowuje się. Nie poddaje się, bo nie ma głupiego słońca. W-więc obudź się. Sokka posmutniał od kiedy śpisz i tata jest smutny i babcia. Po prostu otwórz oczy - Jednak Zuko ani drgnął. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Kuzon mieszał właśnie zioła gdy wszedł Książę Koronny. Natychmiast wstał i skłonił się nisko, mimo że plecy boleśnie dawały o sobie znać. Nie był już młodzieniaszkiem.  
\- Mój Panie. Co Cię do mnie sprowadza?  
\- Przyszedłem porozmawiać - Odparł spokojnie Iroh siadając na jednym z krzeseł.  
\- Tak?  
\- Ile już masz lat?  
\- Oh Panie - Starzec zaśmiał się drapiąc głowę i siadając na krześle obok - Kto by to liczył. Ale pamiętam jeszcze czasy gdy magowie powietrza odwiedzali naszą ojczyznę - Książe zasmiał się. Normalnym było że niektórzy osiągali tak sędziwy wiek utrzymując pełną sprawność. Przykładem jest chociażby szalony Bumi.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć że nie jestem najstarszym członkiem załogi. Co sądzisz o Władcy Ognia i jego poprzednikach.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Jestem prostym lekarzem Mój Książę. Nie mam zdania na temat polityki. Chcę tylko pomagać.  
\- Nie bój się. Chcę się tylko dowiedzieć czy mogę Ci ufać.   
\- Obejmuje mnie tajemnica lekarska. Nie pisnę słowem na temat moich pacjentów - Iroh pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.  
\- Co sądzisz o odnalezieniu Avatara? - Kuzon zmarszczył brwi i przymknął oczy.  
\- Nie wtrącam się jak już powiedziałem. Jednak nie pomogę w poszukiwaniach. Całym sobą jestem za Narodem Ognia, mimo to nie pochwalam wybijania całych narodów i łapania Avatara. Można przecież poszerzać terytoria bez rozlewu krwii i ludobójstwa, zachowując równość. Wybacz mi moje słowa Panie, jestem gotowy za nie ponieść stosowną karę.  
\- Której nie dostaniesz. Za parwdę nie powinno się karać. Dziękuję. Wiem już co chciałem się dowiedzieć - Iroh wstał ciężko opierając się o kolana. Kiwnął lekko głową i wyszedł zostawiając Kuzona z bijatyką myśli. Lekarz nie rozumiał o co chodzi. Wiedział jednak że za nic w świecie nie pomoże w odnalezieniu Avatara. Gdziekolwiek jest, Aang pojawi się sam w odpowiednim momencie. Nie wcześniej i nie później. Stary uzdrowiciel zaśmiał się serdecznie na wspomnienia jego przyjaciela. Miał tylko nadzieję że Aang jest bezpieczny.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Zuko zbudził się w niezwykle jasnym miejscu. Nie było to jednak światło, które dawało słońce. Było zimniejsze i na swój sposób jednak ciemne. Skonfundowany ośmiolatek rozejrzał się po otaczającej go pustce złożonej z śniegu, a może chmur? Czy tak czy tak, nie mógł tego dotknąć. Dokładnie tak jakby tego nie było. Nie było mu zimno, ani ciepło. Nie czuł też żadnych emocji. Po prostu był. Złote oczy chłopca mieniły się w tym zimnym blasku. Nagle ktoś złapał go za ramię.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? - Mały książę wzniósł głowę i ujrzał postawnego mężczyznę. Miał kruczoczarne włosy z białą grzywką układającą się w dwa długie pasma okalające twarz i ciemno granatowe oczy, w których dało się dostrzec cały ocean - To jeszcze nie twój czas...  
\- Ja nie wiem… - Odparło spokojnie dziecko. Książe z całych sił starał się przypomnieć co się działo przedtem jak się tutaj ocknął. Jednak nic nie przychodziło do głowy. Mężczyzna uniósł brew i drgnął jednym ze swoich długich wąsów, które chłopcu przypominały wąsy karpia koi.  
\- Musisz wracać dzieciaku, jak się Agni dowie to od razu poleci do Tui. Nie chcę znowu mieć dwóch spanikowanych duchów obok siebie - Czarnowłosy złapał chłopca za rękę i poprowadził przez pustkę.   
\- Ale, gdzie mam wrócić?  
\- Do domu. Hakoda na ciebie czeka - Hakoda… Zdaje się że chłopiec słyszał już gdzieś to imię.  
\- Jak się nazywasz? - Zuko zapytał uśmiechając się szeroko.   
\- La. Jestem duchem.  
\- Ale fajnie! Możesz przenikać przez ściany?! - La spojrzał zdziwiony na chłopca. Złote oczy mieniły się z ciekawości. Z ust nie schodził uśmiech.   
\- No proszę, jesteś bardziej podobny do Sokki niż się spodziewałem. Może to tym lepiej. Wreszcie ktoś za nim nadąży - wymamrotał duch oceanu - Tak, mogę - powiedział hardo.  
\- Ale fajnie! Kiedy stąd wyjdziemy? Pusto tu…  
\- I nudno. Lada chwila. Powiedz… Nie potrzebujesz Agni do panowania nad ogniem?  
\- Panowania nad czym? I Jakiej Agni?- Ośmiolatek patrzył zdziwiony lekko przekrzywiając głowę. Ocean syknął przyglądając się bliźnie z tak bliskiej odległości - To twoja żona? - Zapytał chłopiec z przekąsem.  
\- Rava broń. To duch słońca, siostra mojej kobiety - La uśmiechnął się półgębkiem - z resztą nie ważne, przypomnisz sobie jak stąd wyjdziemy. Ale tak, na pewno potrzebujesz Agni. Dostaniesz coś ode mnie w takim razie…  
\- OOO, Co takiego? Powiedz mi! Powiedz!  
\- Dzieciaku, weź się uspokój co? Mi też nie podchodzi bycie tutaj, tak jak tobie. Ale co zrobić skoro Agni nie panuje nad swoimi ludźmi i suszy głowę przez to Tui a ona mi. Czuję się jakby to ona chciała zwierzaka a ja muszę po nim sprzątać - La zaczął ponownie mamrotać. Miał taki nawyk gdy był sam, nie za bardzo go lubił lecz również nie potrafił nad nim zapanować - Mniejsza, dowiesz się jak wrócimy na biegun. Zawędrowałeś aż do świata duchów. Musisz wrócić z powrotem do swojego ciała - Chłopiec w ogóle nie przejął się słowami ducha. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał przed siebie. Daleko na horyzoncie dostrzegł niebieskie niebo, które zbliżało się z zawrotną prędkością.  
\- Daleko jeszcze?  
\- Kawałek.  
\- Nudaa, chcę do Sokki i Katary. Muszę im opowiedzieć że spotkałem ducha. Nie uwierzą mi! - Chłopiec podskoczył cały czas trzymając rękę La. Duch przewrócił oczami.  
\- Im bliżej ziemi tym więcej zaczynasz pamiętać. Pospieszmy się nim sobie wszystko przypomnisz. Poza tym, nasze spotkanie będzie dla ciebie tylko snem.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nie ważne - uciął.  
\- Ale ty maruda jesteś.  
\- I vice versa, gnojku mały - Zuko naburmuszył się i odwrócił głowę. La przewrócił oczami. Nagle pustka zmieniła się w świat pokryty śniegiem, który z każdym krokiem tonął w coraz głębszej nocy.  
\- Ej, La. Gdzie jesteśmy? - Chłopiec ścisnął mocniej dłoń ducha oceanu.  
\- Blisko twojego domu. Nie bój się. Nic Ci nie grozi - Odpowiedział spokojnie ocean. Zatrzymali się tuż nad wioską. W nieprzeniknionej ciemności jedynie pochodnie delikatnie rozświetlały lodowe budynki - Chodź tu szkrabie - La kucnął przed księciem - Nie daj się tam na dole, uciekaj do Hakody - Po czym dotknął palcem czoła chłopca, nim ten otworzył usta by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Duch Zuko rozpłynął się. La nagle usłyszał pod sobą ciche pytanie.  
\- H-hakoda?  
\- Jestem przy tobie - Ocean wyszczerzył wrednie zęby. Lubi tego bachora. Szkoda by było gdyby zmarł. Tak jak mówił, dał Zuko prezent. Wyostrzył jego zmysł światła. Od teraz, z każdą następną nocą polarną będzie silniejszy, gdyż nie czerpie siły już tylko ze słońca. Blask księżyca i oceanu będą dodawać mu skrzydeł. Póki co, musi się jednak przemęczyć. La usłyszał płacz. Odetchnął. Dałby wszystko by zabrać te przykre wspomnienia z pamięci Zuko, by znów ujrzeć tego pyskatego malca sprzed chwili. Niestety nie posiada takich zdolności. Teraz może mieć jedynie nadzieję, do której nawiasem mówiąc, nigdy się nie przyzna, że Zuko wróci do bycia sobą. La zmarszczył brwi. Zrobił się za miękki. Odwrócił się i odszedł z wioski na południu.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Dar od La pomógł Zuko, po przesileniu zimowym jego serce na powrót zaczęło dawać o sobie znać a chłopiec czasem zaczynał się wiercić, co znaczyło że na nowo zagościły u niego sny. Tui nie wiedziała o mocy danej przez La Zuko, choć domyślała się że jej ukochany maczał w tym palce, gdyż taka poprawa była sprawą cudu, a cuda czynią tylko duchy. Skoro La zajął się siłą fizyczną chłopca, Tui pilnowała by nowe sny były dobre, pozbawione bólu i strachu. Na czas nocy stała się dla Zuko kolejną matką dbającą o swoje dziecko. Obiecała to Agni. Czasami traciła kontakt z duchem chłopca, nie wyczuwała go w małym ciele. Jakby chłopiec z nudów krążył gdzieś po okolicy. Nie trwało to długo. Mały książę zawsze po chwili wracał, zwykle niezauważalnie się grymasząc. Czuwający nad nim Hakoda, czy Kanna zauważając ruch dziecka mieli nadzieję że Zuko się budzi, od razu sięgali po czarkę z wodą, jednak ze smutkiem odkrywali że mały książę jak spał, tak spał, niewzruszony ruchem czy dźwiękami na około. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Amruq, Rohan Dakota oraz Ilia siedzieli po pas w ciepłej wodzie. Tuż obok największego źródła stała drewniana miska napełniona śniegiem a w niej mroził się znakomity półtorak z Narodu Ognia.   
\- Skąd go macie? - Dopytała Ilia sącząc miód i wtulając się w Amruqa.  
\- Podczas naszej pierwszej wyprawy wraz z flotą królestwa ziemi…  
\- Która uzupełniając była mizerna - Przerwał opowieść swojego przyjaciela Rohan. Dakota zaśmiała się i sięgnęła po swój kubek. Nagle pisnęła, odwracając się dostrzegła cwaniacki uśmiech osiemnastolatka. Zmarszczyła brwi i chlusnęła wodą w jego stronę - No dobra dobra - Zaśmiał się chłopak. Amruq pokręcił głową.  
\- Kontynuując. Mieliśmy za zadanie przejąć jeden z okrętów. Plan był prosty i skuteczny. Praktycznie bez walki przejęliśmy statek. Umowa z Królestwem Ziemi była taka że oni biorą statek, my zgromadzone na nim dobra. Jak znosiliśmy pożywienie, znaleźliśmy w jednej ze skrzyń pięknie zapakowane, dwa pełne półtoraki.  
\- Tak, ze wstążeczką były i jakąś kartką. Zapewne na prezent przeznaczone - Rohan pocałował Dakotę w naga szyję.  
\- Po cichu podzieliliśmy się między sobą i jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciliśmy do znoszenia skrzyń i worków.   
\- No proszę. Cwaniaki - Zaśmiała się Ilia - Wiedzieliście że półtorak najtrudniej jest zrobić? To przez to że ma najwięcej miodu ze wszystkich, najdłużej leżakuje i najczęściej nie wychodzi. Zaprawdę zacny łup.  
\- Jak zwykle najmądrzejsza - Amruq cmoknął swoją dziewczynę w czoło - ciekawe jak to się robi. Może Kuthruk będzie wiedział…  
\- Ta, on co najwyżej przepis na bimber z miodem Ci sprzeda, jak ładnie poprosisz - Rohan wypił resztkę swojego miodu z kubka. Dakota natychmiast uzupełniła wszystkim napitku.  
\- Najmłodsza, a najbardziej ją ciągnie - zaśmiał się jej chłopak.  
\- Ja tylko lubię pić, to Ilię ciągnie do pędzenia! - Broniła się piegowata dziewczyna.  
\- Mówcie co chcecie, ale ja kiedyś się dowiem jak ten dziad robi ten swój samogon - Ilia zgarnęła do tyłu swoje do połowy zamoczone, długie włosy.  
\- A co w tym trudnego, fermentujesz jakieś owoce, potem destylacja i prosz. Masz przepis, Zapłata się należy - Zaśmiał się Rohan.  
\- Oj żeby to takie proste było. On robi to ze śniegu i przypraw! Podejrzałam kiedyś, ale tylko składniki niestety. TEN PRZEPIS JESZCZE BĘDZIE MÓJ! - Czwórka przyjaciół zaśmiała się serdecznie.   
\- Mm, byliście ostatnio u Zuko? - Zapytała Dakota, wycierając strużkę miodu, która ściekła jej po wardze. Rohan natychmiast zabrał jej rękę i pocałował słodkie usta - Rohan! - Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mhm - Pokiwał głową Amruq - Śpi jak zabity.   
\- Biedny chłopak. Myślicie że przeżyje? - Dakota widząc rozwichrzone, ciemne włosy Rohana zaczęła zaplatać mały warkoczyk za uchem w między czasie.  
\- Nie wiemy. Czuwa nad nim Hakoda, Atka, Kanna. Może ma szansę.  
\- Skoro to mag ognia, nie dziwne że opadł z sił. Są oni połączeni ze słońcem - wyjaśniła Ilia - tak jak magowie wody z księżycem - Amruq zmoczył dłońmi swoją twarz. Pod palcami poczuł starą bliznę, która przecinała prawe oko.  
\- Dlaczego ten smyk ma ciągle pod górkę?  
\- No… Gdybyście go widziały gdy go wyłowiliśmy. Brr - Rohan zatrząsł się lekko - Nadal mam ciarki, gdy sobie przypomnę jak wyglądała jego szyja. Cud że przeżył - Chłopak wziął łyk miodu.  
\- Wolałabym chyba zamarznąć w lodowatej wodzie, niż urodzić się w Narodzie Ognia - Dakota związała warkoczyk i puściła go wolno, by opadł na gołej piersi Rohana - Niesamowite, masz długie, grube i gęste włosy a śladów brody żadnych - zaśmiała się.  
\- Buzia dziecka - Wyszczerzył się - lepiej brak, niż mieć brodę jak kozopies  
\- Ta, chciałbyś mieć taką - zaśmiał się Amruq i pogładził swoją świeżo zapuszczoną gęstą brudkę. Rohan skrzywił się do przyjaciela i chlapnął wodą.  
\- Jeszcze i tak trochę zanim będę mogła ją zapleść - Ilia zagrzebała palce w brodzie swojego chłopaka, który uśmiechnął się i przyłożył nos do włosów Ilii.  
\- Tak czy tak, biedaczysko z tej małej iskierki - Dakota skończyła właśnie następnego warkoczyka po drugiej stronie.  
\- Właśnie, dlaczego twój brat aż tak go nie lubi?  
\- Nie wiem. Może to dlatego że widział jak mag ognia zabija naszego dziadka? Tyle że ja też przy tym byłam. Naprawdę nie wiem - Dziewczyna zanurzyła się w wodzie aż po czubek nosa.  
\- Dobra, dość tym smętów. Wypijmy - Zaproponował Amruq - Szkoda marnować tak dobrego miodu, plus musimy się pozbyć dowodów. Wojownicy nas przetrzepią jak się dowiedzą że taki dobry półtorak zgarnęliśmy dla siebie.  
\- Ta, no to zdrowie - Ilia wzniosła kubek. Przyjaciele natychmiast zrobili to samo. Swoją drogą, Dakota wyglądała przezabawnie gdy uniosła wysoko swój kubek, cały czas będąc zanurzoną w wodzie, tak że tylko oczy wystawały sponad tafli.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Kilkanaście dni po przesileniu, ciemnym rankiem Hakoda wstał by sprawdzić co u Zuko. Z przerażeniem odkrył że nie ma go na posłaniu. Po cichu zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju. Panika przybrała na sile gdy nie znalazł go w żadnym zakamarku domu. Wybiegł więc na zewnątrz po czym odetchnął. Zuko stał boso tuż obok z głową skierowaną na wschód. Mężczyzna natychmiast podniósł chłopca by nie stał na śniegu, skoro jeszcze wczoraj telepał się z zimna.  
\- Następnym razem załóż buty i mi powiedz gdy wychodzisz - zaśmiał się wódz, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę co powiedzieć. Książę złapał za tunikę taty.  
\- Czujesz? - Zapytał.  
\- Co takiego?   
\- Słońce… Niedługo tu będzie - Hakoda przytulił chłopca.  
\- Masz rację. Niedługo znów wzejdzie. Jak się czujesz?  
\- Głodny jestem - Wódz zaśmiał się serdecznie, odganiając łzy radości, po czym wszedł z Zuko do igloo, gdzie Kanna rozpalała ognisko.  
\- Oh, no proszę. Wstało dziecko nareszcie! - Babcia uśmiechnęła się serdecznie i zmierzwiła włosy chłopca, który ziewnął przeciągle i zaczął trzeć oko.  
\- Nie wracaj jeszcze spać. Musisz coś zjeść - Zuko pokiwał głową i tępo zaczął wpatrywać się w ogień. Kanna i Hakoda wymienili spojrzenia ulgi. Nagle do salonu wbiegli Sokka i Katara. Dzieci wyglądały na przestraszone.  
\- TATA! TATA ZUK… - Płakała Katara, po czym stanęła wmurowana.  
\- Zuko tu jest - Wskazał Sokka po czym rozpromienił się i podbiegł do Hakody, który trzymał chłopca cały czas na rękach - Następnym razem obudź mnie jak wstaniesz! - Zuko chwilę trawił słowa swojego brata, po czym pokiwał głową. Sokka przekrzywił głowę - Nie mów mi że idziesz znowu spać.  
\- Jeszcze nie. Głodny jestem - Odparł przeciągle. Młodszy chłopiec wyszczerzył się i usiadł przy ognisku wskazując tacie by posadził Zuko obok. Gdy to zrobił Katara natychmiast podbiegła do wodza i wpadła mu w ramiona.  
\- Myślałam - wychlipiała - M-myślałam…  
\- Wiem - Hakoda pogłaskał dziewczynkę po głowie.  
\- Pobawisz się dzisiaj z nami? - Zapytał podekscytowany Sokka. Zuko z opóźnieniem spojrzał na młodszego chłopaka.  
\- Nie wiem, dalej chce mi się spać.  
\- No proszę, chociaż chwilę - Kanna postawiła miski z owsianką przed dziećmi. Chłopcy zaczęli jeść. Zuko z początku powoli, mimo że był bardzo głodny, to zastane mięśnie nie chciały go tak od razu słuchać. Na sam koniec posiłku, książę wręcz zasypiał nad miską i Hakoda musiał go przenieść z powrotem do łóżka, ku niezadowoleniu Sokki i Katary. Smutek dzieci nie trwał długo. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Zuko obudził się ponownie. Następnego dnia tak samo, i kolejnego. Za każdym razem pobudki były dłuższe, a chłopiec był coraz bardziej świadomy i żywy tego co się dzieje. Kanna, Hakoda i zaglądający co jakiś czas Atka byli już pewni że Zuko nic nie będzie. Tydzień później przerwy w spaniu trwały już na tyle długo że rodzeństwo mogło się zacząć bawić. Kilka tygodni później słońce na nowo nieśmiało zawitało na biegunie w akompaniamencie śmiechu Sokki i Zuko niesionych na barana przez osiemnastolatków. Pierwsze promienie słońce pokolorowały oczy małego księcia nadając im dawnego złotego poblasku. 

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


End file.
